Sinful Doings
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: [[[[COMPLETED]]]][Epilogue up!] Nirvana Seiga, a fresh Alchemist has a rather... unpleasant encounter with the green haired Homunculi. But, when Lust decides to change things, how will Nirvana be pulled into the fray? envyOC
1. Sinful Doings Chapter 1

Sinful Doings 

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how much I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist.

WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE-now edited!

* * *

Nirvana Seiga hummed softly to herself as she walked down the streets of Central, her polished State Pocket Watch gleaming in the sunlight as she looked down at it. Two years ago, after three years of trying repeatedly, she was able to get her State Alchemist License at age 15. Her seventeenth birthday was two weeks ago and had been celebrated with lots of liquor and alchemy. 

The name that the Fuhrer had christened her with was, 'The Bloodied Alchemist.' She could recreate any matter with two simple arrays that were tattooed in the palm of her hand in dark red ink.

Nirvana was about 5' 5", waist length black hair, bright green eyes, wore a black leather miniskirt and a black tube top. She yawned slightly, and stretched her arms above her head catching the eye of a hooded figure sitting in the alley.

The hooded figure slowly moved up from his crouched position near the wall. "Lust… control me while when there's a mission all you want. But, control me while I'm on my free time, I'll kill you." The figure whispered to a woman perched on the rooftop and then stood up, its body turning white for a moment before a crouched old woman stood there.

She walked out of the alley, a believable limp in her step. The old woman walked up to the alchemist. "Miss?" Nirvana turned around, her annoyed frown disappearing to smiled at the woman.

"Yes?"

"I just saw your watch and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind to help me fix my house. We had a fire the other day." Nirvana smiled softly and nodded motioning for her to point the way to her house.

The old woman turned around and Nirvana followed as they walked down a backwind alley. After about a quarter of a mile they stopped—at a dead end.

"Are you sure we went the right way?" Nirvana asked nervously, looking around, her fingers twitching nervously. The woman chuckled darkly and dropped the hood off her shoulders. The woman suddenly was enveloped in a white golden light and suddenly her body was changing bit by bit into a very manly form. He was taller than Nirvana by a few inches and every bit of him was thin, muscled and lean. He had dark green locks that flew out slightly and stopped at his waist, slitted amethyst eyes and he wore a sleeveless black turtleneck and black skorts. A tattoo of Oruboros was on his upper thigh and the alchemist scolded herself for looking that low.

"I'm positive." Envy slammed the woman against the stonewall, his body towering over hers. He grinned darkly at her as she struggled to escape. She shot out her legs and he gripped her hands trapping them above her head with inhuman strength.

"No, no, no… I can't let you get away that easy, my little alchemist..." He leaned down, licking her ear and she started to thrash, a scream bubbling up in her throat. Envy growled and bit her lips, drawing thick blood drops as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes, her long nails trying to scratch down his hands.

Envy licked a trail down her neck and pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel what her struggling was doing to him. "You taste good, _Chizome no Kawai_." He whispered and started to grind his hips into her core, relishing in the way her breath hitched up.

"God… damn it! STOP!" She shouted and with a surprisingly amount of strength, kicked him back and jumped on him, throwing her palms onto his chest. She pressed down and her tattoos lit up, blowing his body to blood shreds. She fell to the ground and then she scrambled up and ran out of the alley, covered in blood and her tears finally fell.

In the deep alley, Envy's body was regenerating slowly, the flesh knitting back together in complicated cross-stitch patterns that only women could dream of doing. He jumped to his feet and sickly cracked his neck, grinning in amusement. "When do they ever learn? I'm immortal and she's not getting away that easy..." He took the shape of a blonde haired military official with a soft face and beautiful blue eyes. He whistled and walked out of the alley, following the trace of blood.

(FMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfma)

I ran towards my shared apartment, leaving a trail of blood and pieces of flesh as I wiped it off my body, my tears cleaning the blood off my face. I ran up the Alchemist Dorms' stairs and down the hall to where my room was. I slammed the door closed and hurried into the bathroom, tracking blood over the white carpet. I looked at myself in the mirror and picked off a piece of flesh in disgust.

'_Who was he?'_ I asked myself, hiccupping, trying to slow my beating heart—which for the moment refused to stop beating past 3002 beats per second. _'And why did I want him to continue?' _My body involuntarily shivered at the memory of his rock hard body pressed against my own and I bit my lip, right where he had sank his own teeth in.

"Hey, Nirvana? You here?" I poked my head out of the bathroom to see my roommate, Chris walk in, a cigarette between his lips. He was taller than me—taller than my attacker—and had blonde hair with blue eyes. Something seemed different about him, but I blew it off as simply being paranoid. "You alright? You have tear tracks running down your face."

"Yeah… I'm just fine." I said and closed the door, resting my hands on the sink. I didn't bother with the lock, but just stripped of my soiled clothes and yelled over my shoulder, "I'm going to go take a shower." I sat the towel on the toilet seat and turned on the hot water, steam filling the bathroom.

(FMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfmaFMAfma)

Chris idly grinned and stomped out his cigarette as alchemic light expanded around him and then Envy stood there, in only his skort. "Paranoid would be something that she should learn." He slipped into the unlocked bathroom and the door made a slight creak, alerting the alchemist in the shower.

"Chris? Is that you?" Nirvana called, the smell of Green Tea permeating the air in the bathroom. Envy smirked and walked over to the shower, seeing her silhouette through the white curtain.

"No. But I'm pretty sure you know me." Envy gripped the curtain and pulled it back, exposing a very naked and clean alchemist. He leaned foreword and covered her mouth with his own before Nirvana could scream. He stepped into the shower and his skort disappeared with the flash of light. "The name's Envy. You ought to plan on remembering it. I plan to make you scream." He purred, removing his mouth from hers. She was silent for a moment before her teeth lashed out and her legs tried to kick him. He pressed her against the wall and reached around to turn off the water, pinning her arms above her head.

"I killed you, bastard!" She growled out, confusion and anger swimming in her bright green depths. Envy grinned and breathed his words across her lips.

"I'm a Homunculi. I can't die." She gave a whimper and Envy leaned down to kiss her, his fanged teeth sinking into the old wound there. She gave a surprised yelp and he took the advantage to force his tongue past her teeth. She growled and tightened her jaw muscles.

Envy pulled back with a hiss, one hand going to his mouth. "You bitch!" He slapped her and she spit out the part of his tongue that she had bit off. Blood dribbled down the side of her mouth and her pink, bloodstained tongue darted out to lick it up. She stopped mid-lick, appalled at what she was doing.

Envy grinned darkly down at her. "So you do have a Sin…" He pulled her down and crouched over her, leering down at her body as her own eyes betrayed her and raked over his form, resting on his evident arousal.

"Ah, Nirvana-chan. Don't think of this as a bad thing. Think of this as a—" His lecture was cut off as Nirvana jumped on him, switching their positions, kissing with a fervor he didn't expect from his next victim. Her hands tangled in his hair, rubbing their silky locks as her tongue slipped into his mouth, wrapping around his new tongue and pulling lightly on it.

Envy was still for a moment before his hands encircled her waist and his claws raked across her back, growing hard as she moaned in pain. The moan went on slightly longer than expected and suddenly her hands gripped her head and blew it up, blood and brain splattering her chest. She watched in disgusted amazement as he regenerated and then jumped on her, pressing her against the ceramic tile of the bathtub they were still in.

"The more you fight, the more I get turned on." He whispered and pressed his hardness against her inner thigh. She restarted her trouble, angry that her seduction technique did nothing more than increase the heat that was being pressed against her thigh. Her tongue licked the blood dribbling down her chin and suddenly Envy locked his lips with her, forcing his tongue past her teeth, biting hers in the process. Blood dripped from their locked lips and she struggled to breath, being forced to swallow the blood instead. He pulled back, grinning wickedly at her. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and smirked again.

"Be careful what you do." He leaned down, sinking his teeth into her neck while dragging his claws down her legs. She tried to move, but only succeeded in getting Envy's length even closer to her heat.

He looked down at her. "You're mine. ONLY mine." With rough strokes, he cut across her chest, 'ENVY' in large bloody letters. Pained whispers escaped her lips and Envy had to give her credit; she wouldn't scream for him yet. But, he hadn't even gotten to the good part. He was rewarded with his first scream when he slammed into her, his length stretching and rearranging her insides. A trail of blood slid down her legs and he dipped his hand down to bring the blood to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lap at it.

Whimpers escaped her as he pounded ruthlessly into her until the blood made it easier and suddenly moans were being torn from her throat. "You like this." It was a statement and the reality struck Nirvana. "You like that you're bleeding from every living vessel, you like that I'm raping you! You like this, don't you!" He hissed in sick pleasure as Nirvana threw her hands out, clawing his face as a strangled positive answer escaped her. "Tell me you like this! Tell me that you like me raping you!"

Her whimpers quieted and bright green eyes locked onto his purple as another moan was torn from her mouth. "Remember the saying? 'You can't rape the willing?'" Envy growled and leaned down to forcefully kiss her, which she hesitantly returned, trying to turn this rape into a simple pleasurable fuck.

"Smug… bitch!" He grunted, pressing his claws into her hips as he thrusted up into her. She came with a violent shout of Envy's name, arching her back up off the ground, blood trickling down her chest and from between her legs. He gave a few more, uneven thrusts and came in her, giving a slightly gasp as his form of fulfillment.

He pulled out of her and sat on the edge of the bathtub, looking down at the bloodied woman who was panting softly. His name was almost unintelligible due to the blood that was clotting up around it. She stared up at him and the corners of his lips pulled up slightly. "You have got to be the oddest woman I've ever met."

Nirvana grimaced as she slowly sat up against the ceramic and rested her hands on her shredded thighs. "I could say the same for you too…" He spared her a glance as his skorts reappeared.

Envy stood up and turned on the water, moving the nozzle to rinse off the excess blood before turning it off and crouching down before her. He slid his muscled arms under her and lifted her up, grabbing a towel on the way out of the bathroom. He laid her down with unknown gentleness and leaned over her on all fours. She tensed up again, but then he dipped his head and slowly raked his tongue across the still-bleeding cuts. He sat back and looked at his name that was standing out so proudly against her pale-moon skin. He jumped to the open window and crouched, his turtleneck appearing on him next.

"Envy?" Nirvana asked, sitting up and pulling a cover over her to block her from the wind chill. He looked over his shoulder at her. _Her eyes… they look just like hers…_ He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughs.

"What?" He snapped with unwarned hostility.

"Where are you going?" She asked, hoping that he'd leave and never come back. _But,_ she thought idly,_ wishes are dreams. And dreams never come true._

Envy smirked. "Out. But, I'll be back. I cannot leave what is mine." He jumped back on her bed and gave her a kiss that left her feeling oddly owned.

Nirvana fell back against her pillows and a frowned tugged at dark red lips. _' I know this is wrong… but why did it have to feel so good?' _


	2. Sinful Doings Chapter 2

Sinful Doings Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how much I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist.

Author's Note: I thought this was going to be a one-shot but since Dark Angel Alchemist, asked so nicely, I decided to continue to write this. Well, this is a bit dark for me, but… WHO CARES!

WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.

* * *

Nirvana Seiga climbed shakily to her feet as she gripped the edge of her bed. She was sore in muscles she never knew she had and she knew, that this feeling –the feeling of being a total waste- would stay now. Blood dribbled down her leg and tears welled up in her bright green eyes.

_What have I done?_ She stumbled back into the bathroom and looked at the bathtub. Blood was slowly disappearing into the drain, but it did nothing to reassure the tortured alchemist. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water, letting the scalding water burn her wounds.

'ENVY' stared at her from her chest and she covered it with her hands, crying softly to herself. _What did I do to deserve a homunculus to rape me? I have done nothing but the good for the people! '_Be thou for the people!'_ That's an Alchemist's law! I follow it! But, what do I get? Rape…_ She stepped out of the water, her body red and raw from being scrubbed so hard.

She slipped into a loose black silk gown and crawled under her covers. _What happened to Chris?_

(((((((( The Homunculus' Lair ))))))))

"Envy… Sloth has reported to me with some… disturbing news." Lust purred as soon as the green-haired Sin walked in, looking overly smug and arrogant. Not that he didn't always, but today he looked extra overly smug and arrogant.

"Like what? I haven't even gone to bother the Full Metal Chibi!" Envy frowned. "Hmm… I ought to…"

"You putting yourself with a human woman. We don't have time for this. Push the Full Metal Boy to the Philosopher's Stone. Humanity is within our grasp." Envy snorted.

"You want to be human. I'm fine living forever and being basically immortal. As for the wench, well, if you really want a Philosopher's Stone, she'd be a perfect sacrifice." Lust raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?"

"She's as good as Kimblee. Not as good as Flame for Full Metal, but there are only so many choices." Envy leaned against the stonewall and started to pick at his black nail polish.

Lust turned around and waved nonchalantly with one clawed hand. "Go ahead. But remember, Sloth knows what you're doing."

Envy stared after her for a minute before a rather lewd smirk crossed his features. _I have a prize waiting for its winner._

With a rather haughty skip in his step, he turned around put his arms behind his head and left the lair.

((((((( The Next Day: Train Station ))))))

"You sure you'll be okay?" Chris asked again, running a hand through his short blonde hair. I nodded, wincing as the cloth of my bra scraped over the cutting of Envy's name.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to Aquroya, anyway." Chris nodded and I boarded the train. _I need to get away from here. I can't stand to be here. The bathroom, the alleys, every old lady asking me for help. I can do it! I'm sorry Chris._

I walked down to an empty cabin and slid inside, setting my bag on the ground. The train started moving a few minutes later and I breathed a sigh of relief. _Please don't let him follow me! Please don't let him know where I am! _

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and leaned over, whimpering as a rack of pain spread through my body. The letters seemed to almost _burn _with fire as I touched my hands to my chest. _'Maybe if I detonate him enough times he'll die!' _I almost laughed from the stupidity of it. _'He's a Homunculi. He CAN'T die. Why am I even thinking about killing him? I think I'm going insane.'_ I looked out the window and smiled, resting my cheek on one hand.

_'I can't let this get me down. Just like my mother says,'_

"What hurts us only makes up stronger." I smiled as I said it. _'Maybe I should go and find that Elric… Edward Elric or something. He might know how to kill Envy.' _I stopped as I thought about this. _'Homunculi. Envy… He called himself a Sin… If he's a Sin, then there are 6 more. Lust is one… I think Gluttony…' _I racked my brain for answers, and finding none I sighed and stretched out over the seats, looking up at the wooden ceiling.

_'Hmm, that looks like Colonel Mustang…'_ I thought idly, reaching one hand up to trace a fake symbol in the air. It shimmered for a moment before disappearing. _'Alchemy, the Human God.'_ I snorted. _'But we are. We're the closet thing to Gods anyone will ever meet.'_ Sleep slowly claimed me and I succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

((((((((((( LATER ))))))))))

"Miss? We're at Aquroya Station." Nirvana opened one green eye seeing the train conductor looking down at her. "You told me to make sure you got off."

She sat up and yawned. "Thank you, Sir." She grabbed her bag and raked a hand through her tangled black hair. "Do you happen to know a good place to eat?" Her stomach grumbled as she said this and a light flush covered her cheeks.

"There's a nice café on the corner where the old ruins are. Go over there. Their coffee is the best." Nirvana smiled and waved at the conductor as she walked off the ramp and into the beautiful city of Aquroya.

"Ah, The City of Water!" She breathed in the fresh smell of the water and immediately her mood lightened. "Nothing can get my hopes down!" She skipped happily down the road, humming a tune she once heard on the radio. The café loomed in front of her and she skipped through the doorway, her long black hair swinging madly around her.

"Welcome!" The hostess at the counter said, smiling. Nirvana gave one in return and sat down, ordering a large pile of fries and a coffee. "Coming right up!" Nirvana grinned and looked around.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy?" She paled, tremors going through her body as she turned around to see slitted amethyst eyes narrowed in anger.

"Envy!" Her eyes widened and she started to stand up. Envy shook his head, anger shining in his eyes.

"No sit. I ordered a cappuccino and I saw that you ordered something as well. And, we can't possibly let this wonderful food go to waste. Unless you want to go find a hotel that quick." Nirvana was already in her seat.

"Why are you following me?" She whispered, the wounds on her chest flashing brightly with pain.

Envy grinned. Luckily, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt… with the top two buttons undone. If he was wearing what he wore last time she saw him, he would be sure to attract some attention. Nirvana looked out from the corner of her eyes and sighed. _'Why does he have to look so good in those clothes!'_

The hostess came back with their orders and Envy immediately stole some of her fries. She stared at him, loathing him with more than just her mind. "What is it with you!" She hissed, burning her tongue on her coffee and yelping afterwards.

"Ow…" She stuck her tongue out and fanned it with one hand. "Thaft hurb!" She mumbled and her eyes widened as a plop of cream dropped onto her tongue, cooling it. She glared up at him as she swallowed the cream and he sucked on his cream-covered finger.

"Calm down, _Chizome no Chibi_." She narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, _Chibi Senbou._" She growled out, darting her pink tongue out to lick up the excess cream. But, she picked up her cup and tentatively licked it before gulping it down. She sighed happily and then narrowed her eyes at Envy.

"Why are you following me?" She asked again, eating up the French fries. Envy shrugged.

"Envy. It's my name. I'm envious by nature. So, there are a few things that you have, that I can NEVER have." He grinned softly, leaning his cheek on one fist.

"Envious? By nature?" Nirvana looked up at this.

"I'm a Sin."

_'"I'm a Sin." What?' _She looked down. _'The Seven Deadly Sins. Lust, Envy, Gluttony… Damn! I can't remember any more!'_ Envy tilted her chin up with one finger.

"How about this; take your overly-hot coffee, I'll take my cappuccino and we go find a place to spend the rest of the day?"

_'What the hell did I just fucking say!'_ Envy yelled at himself. But, the look on the Bloodied Alchemist's face was by far the best thing he's ever seen.

"Heh, you should see you face. Come on." He put a few coins on the counter and stood up, waiting for the woman. Nirvana stood up, staring at him as she did.

" 'Curiosity Killed the cat.'" She grumbled and followed him out.

"Ah yes, but in this scenario, who is the cat? And who is Curiosity?"

* * *

Well… it went from dark back to my regular self, but, don't worry, Envy's not finished torturing her. Heh, heh. 


	3. Sinful Doings Chapter 3

Sinful Doings Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist.

Author's Note: Thank you all my lovely reviewers! Today is a fine day when people decide to read my stuff! Thank you! Continue reading.

Glossary: _Chizome no Chibi _Bloodstained Cutie

_Chibi Senboui_ Little Envy

WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.

* * *

LAST TIME…….

(((((((_ " 'Curiosity killed the cat.' " She grumbled and followed him out._

_"Ah yes, but in this scenario, who is the cat? And who is Curiosity?" _))))))))

NOW----------------

* * *

_What is he scheming? _I glared at the Sin's back as we walked down the street, him drinking his drink down in large gulps. _And what did he mean by 'Who is the cat and who Is Curiosity?' what the hell was THAT! _I stopped my glaring as he suddenly stopped. _Hmm, his hair smells like peaches…_ I shook my head, blushing furiously. _He's your captor, not some hot guy off the streets!_

"What?" I snapped, covering my embarrassment and, finishing my coffee and throwing the Styrofoam cup away. When I received no answer, I looked up to see his eyes narrowed in anger. _Heh, normally that anger is directed at me. _I followed his eyes to see a young woman sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper. She had brown hair and was wearing a light purple two-piece suit. "One of your earlier victims?" I looked around as I said this.

_I wonder… if I sneak off now, will he catch me… _While his eyes were diverted, I slipped off hearing one name escape his clenched teeth. "_Sloth…_"

_Sloth! That's a Sin!_ I ran with my bag only hearing the sounds of my feet pounding on the ground as I zigzagged between the crowds. _Dammit! What are the other three! If there's Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and Sloth…Hmm, I wonder if there is a firm religious believer around here…_

I stopped in front of a small, rather decorative inn and walked in, checking myself as 'Christine Avery.'

I looked at the host. "By the way, I've had a nagging question, do you happen to know what the Seven Sins are?" The man looked at me oddly before shaking his head.

"Sorry Miss, but no one here believes in that sort of thing." I frown and turned around, walking up a flight of stairs and slipped in, sighing as soon as the door closed behind me.

I walked over to the one bed in the room and collapsed upon the satin sheets. Sleep claimed me and I fell asleep, plagued with nightmares of a certain green-haired Sin…

(((((((((((( BACK IN TOWN ))))))))))))))))

Envy broke his stare with Sloth to glance to his side, expecting to see a short black-haired woman. When there was only air he growled and punched his fist into the stone wall, brick crumbling around his fist.

"Dammit!" He turned angry amethyst eyes back to Sloth and she just smiled sickly.

"Good-bye for now." She disappeared in a flash of alchemic light and Envy punched the wall again. A few people near him scurried out of his way as he marched down the streets, walking into a 5-star hotel.

"Have you seen a woman with black hair and green eyes?" Green eyes were a rare thing to come across nowadays, so he must have seen here!

"Nay, Sir. Haven't seen anyone sounding as pretty as that. Would you like a room?" Envy was already outside, smoke just about pouring out of his ears.

"Damn woman. Doesn't she learn?" Suddenly a sick smile crossed his face, scaring a few people again. _If she can't learn, why don't I teach her? _He straightened his jeans and silk shirt, looking very prim and proper, until that smirk crossed his face again.

((((((((((((( BACK AT THE INN ))))))))))))))))

Nirvana slowly opened one eye, looking around her room in hopes of finding it absolutely Homunculi-Free. A sigh of relief escaped her and she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge and picking up the phone from its cradle. A few minutes later a familiar voice rang out.

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang." Relief immediately spread out through her, lighting soothing her.

"Brigadier, this is Nirvana Seiga, the Bloodied Alchemist."

"Oh, so you're the new recruit. What do you need so early?"

"I need to know where Edward Elric is." Nirvana looked at the window, half expecting Envy to be sitting there.

"Why?" Nirvana frowned as she heard the teasing note in his voice.

"Personal Matters." A small chuckle filtered through the phone.

"He's at the First Branch Library. Is that all?" She looked at the window again.

"Yes. Thank you." There was a murmur of something or another and then the phone disconnected.

"First Branch Library… Guess I'm going to Central." Nirvana walked to her bag and opened it, pulling out a change of clothes and walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she turned the hot water on.

Steam filled the room not much later and the window slid open, a figure climbing in as the sun set. It looked around the room, frowning slightly. _The sheets are too… CLEAN… it would completely give her away… well, the bathroom again!_ He started moving towards the open door, his clothes disappearing with the alchemic light. _My, my… I'm definitely getting used to having a stone wall to keep me steady. It's gonna be hard to get used to a bed._

Envy chuckled darkly as he walked into the luxury bathroom. "You know, I could definitely get used to this bathroom thing." He said loudly, pulling back the shower curtain and revealing a ver naked and beautiful Alchemist.

Nirvana immediately let loose a shrill scream, one that reverberated off the walls until Envy kissed her, swallowing the shriek. She bit his lip, blood pouring from the cut. He slashed her shoulders, giving a delighted purr at the flow of blood over his hands.

She pushed him off her, glaring at him for all she's worth, pulling her black hair around her body, covering her breasts… and his name. He glared at her.

"You should know that you can't get away from me… My little chibi…" He stroked her cheek and she slapped his, leaving red welts that immediately healed. Envy glared down at her. He sent one fist flying at her that sent her crumbling to the ground, clutching her face to her chest.

"Bastard!" she hissed through her clenched teeth. Envy grinned above her and lifted her chin up to face him. She spit in his face defiantly and he just stared at her.

"You better believe it. Your mine now, so get used to it." He raked his claws down her chest, skipping his name so dreadfully carved into her white skin and delighted in her struggles and cries that escaped her. "I'd love to be alone where only I can hear your screams." He slapped her, enjoying the way her head snapped to the side. It hung down limply and he was half-afraid that he'd snapped her neck.

"Son of a bitch." She hissed, raising her red-rimmed eyes. She stood up, towering over Envy for a minute before he stood up.

"I never had a mother." He said cockily, pushing her into the wall. He jammed his claws into her shoulders, feeling the bone under his nails. She screamed and he swallowed that up, biting her lips in the process again, opening the old wound. Screams continued to pour from her swollen and bloodied lips until she moved her hands from his grip and placed them against his chest.

Seconds later an explosion rang out and she was drenched in blood. But without even giving her the time to get out of the shower, he was back and ruthlessly raping her.

Envy grinned down at her. _She'll break… it just might take more persuasion than others…_

(((((((((((( FIRST BRANCH LIBRARY )))))))))))))

"Brother, don't you find it strange that none of the Homunculi have bothered us lately?" Al asked, looking up from a book. Ed looked at him, blonde hair falling in his amber eyes. A smile crossed his features for a minute as he looked at his human brother. A Philosopher's Stone had been created, without the use of Human Sacrifice. (i.e meaning that when Roy killed Pride A.K.A, King Furher Bradley, Roy took the Philosopher's Stone that kept him alive.) So, here, across from him, sat a 17 year old Elric brother, Alphonse Elric.

"Yeah, but it is a relief. At least that one, Envy, isn't messing with our minds right now. I couldn't bear that." Flashes of his 'mother' holding a knife to his throat flashed through his mind and he shook his head, putting his nose back into an Alchemy book. "Anyway, why should they bother us anymore? It's not like we have anything to do with them."

Al ran a hand through his chestnut hair. "I don't know Brother, Envy said something about creating a Philosopher's Stone to turn them human." Ed's laugh rang throughout the library and Sheska scurried over to quiet him.

"Sorry. Anyway, Al, do you really think that they'll go through all of the trouble just to create a Stone to turn them human?" Al said nothing but kept his eyes down on the book.

_You never know, Brother. You never know._

((((((((((((( BACK AT THE INN: AQUROYA )))))))))))))

I woke up in the bathtub, shivering with cold and itching with the crusted blood. Envy was no where to be seen and I didn't move for a long while, content with crying softly to myself and trying to ignore the feelings of total, desperate pain.

_WHY? WHY ME? _I screamed in my mind. "Why?" I whispered aloud, trying to sit up, but only succeeding in opening new wounds. Blood trickled down the drain slowly and I looked at the door. _If I scream loud enough, will some one come?_

"Mmm, don't you look delicious!" I raised my eyes to the figure sitting on the rim of the sink and was dreadfully correct. Envy sat, picking his black nail polish and grinning as smugly as ever. I tried to sit up again, only giving a shriek of pain.

"Ah, is the _Chizome no Chibi _hurt?" I snarled at him, trying to cover my body. He looked down at me, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Still trying to preserve modesty? When are you going to learn that, around me, there is no modesty?" He crouched next to the tub and frowned. "Hm, I forget you were mortal… Okay… you can't die on me… got that?" He grabbed a bucket of lukewarm water beside him and dumped it over my body.

I shivered once the cold air hit me but was very glad the blood was off me. I started to raise my hands but Envy grasped them, snapping something around them. I glanced up.

"As much as I like you being able to fight back, I can't let you keep blowing me up like that! The host came up and asked if anything was wrong, saying he heard explosions and screams. Well, that was not a easy lie, I can tell you that much." I glared at him. "Aw, don't look at me like that, if scrunches up your face and makes you look even uglier."

My eye started twitching. _Don't get mad, he'll only hurt you more. _I glanced up at the wooden blocks around my hands. _And I'm forever a caged animal. _

Envy picked me up and sat me on the sink. "Here." He handed me a bag and I peeked inside it. Bandages and clothes greeted my vision. The wood blocks fell to my sides and I looked up. Envy was already gone. I looked at the bag.

_What is he playing?_

* * *

I'm falling more in love with this story everyday. It's almost too good to be true! (At least to me!) 


	4. Sinful Doings Chapter 4

**Sinful Doings Chapter Four **

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist.

Author's Note: I have one thing to say and that was the reviewer 'Teh Sporker', I have asked other people and they don't think that Nirvana is a Mary Sue. I would like to ask WHY you think that she is a Mary Sue. I would go and go straight to your profile page, but apparently you didn't sign in, so I'm stuck writing this on my story space whereas I could be talking about nonsense and about how friggen sexy Envy is.

Glossary: _Chizome no Chibi_ Bloodstained cutie (loosely)

_Chibi Senbou_ Little Envy (loosely)

_Kawaii_ Cute

**WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.**

* * *

LAST TIME… 

((((((( _Envy picked me up and sat me on the sink. "Here." He handed me a bag and I peeked inside it. Bandages and clothes greeted my vision. The wood blocks fell to my sides and I looked up. Envy was already gone. I looked at the bag._

_What is he playing? _))))))))

NOW---------

* * *

I peeked my head out from around the bathroom door and saw Envy on the bed—fast asleep! A small smile crept on my face and I walked out of the bathroom. _He looks so peaceful. So… non-sadistic._ I went and sat at the small table, being mindful of how injured I was. 

_But, _I thought as I rested my chin on my fist, _they healed faster than they were supposed to… the minor cuts on my thighs and arms were gone when I woke up._ My green eyes landed on the form of the sleeping homunculi. _What have you gotten yourself into, Nirvana?_

"Hey…" I looked at Envy as he sleepily yawned.

"Hmm?"

"Come over here. The bed's big enough." He mumbled into the pillow, yawning again. He started to snore gently again and I giggled slightly.

_Hard to believe that he raped me._ With a defeated sigh I yawned and limped over to the side of the bed. I crawled under the covers and snuggled into the big fluffy pillow.

I stayed awake, staring off to the side content for the moment for everything to be quiet and still. The moonlight strayed in through the window and fell upon the bed. _It got late quick…_ I snuggled deeper into the covers and sighed.

Even with 1.89 feet of space between Envy and I—which I was glad for, mind you—I could feel the unnatural heat radiating from his lean body.

"Go to sleep. You thinking too much." I heard Envy mumble and I felt him turn around.

"How can you tell?" I asked quietly. His hand slipped over my shoulder and ran through my semi-dry hair.

"You were breathing too hard. That and the fact that you kept shifting every 3.45 seconds." I had tensed when his hand touched my hair, but when he showed that that was all he was going to do, I relaxed slightly and stared out of the open window.

"Sorry if I woke you." _NOT! _

"You didn't." He hand continued to slide through my hair and I found it oddly relaxing. I turned around and stared at him. For the first time I noticed that he was only wearing a loose pair of pants and for once, I wasn't afraid that he was going to rape me.

"Go to sleep." He repeated and I sighed.

"Fine." I turned back around and almost as soon as I closed my green eyes, fell into a dreamless sleep.

Envy yawned once more and in his half-asleep state, threw his arm over Nirvana and pulled her closer to his body. She gave a slight protest then sighed.

_Why am I feeling this way? Why am I holding her to my body? Giving her my warmth? What the hell am I thinking?_And with those thoughts swimming through his head, he fell asleep, his face in the crook of her neck.

(blahblahblahblahblahblah)

_Hmm… warmth… _I slowly opened my green eyes, not quite comprehending where I was. _Wait… I'm in the hotel… with Envy…_I looked down at the arm that was loosely draped around my waist… and the face that was---NUZZLING MY NECK!

"Envy…" I growled out.

"Hmm?" I heard him mumble.

"Let. Me. UP!" I shot out from under his arm and stood up. I swayed on my feet for a minute then steadied myself.

"Hey, calm down, _Chizome no Chibi_." Envy mumbled and pulled the covers back up to his chin, yawning.

_Hmm… I guess I'll get dressed and then think about getting something to eat. _I bent over behind me and opened my bag pulling out a change of clothes.

"Don't leave, okay?" I heard Envy mumble sleepily. I looked at him for a long minute, and without saying anything I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

((((((((((((((( AQUROYA TRAIN STATION ))))))))))))))))

"Wow… this place is beautiful." Neko Kirishima exclaimed as she turned around the market place of Aquroya. She was about 5'3", had beautiful hazel eyes and long crimson hair that brushed her thighs. Her name was The Fireball Alchemist and was only 16, just having received her license.

"Bea-u-ti-ful!" She purred and started to walk down the brightly decorated streets, a light gait in her step.

_Now… if Mustang was correct… she should still be here…_ Neko looked around, frowning heavily. _But where?_

(((((((((((((( BACK AT THE INN ))))))))))))))))

"Hey, where are you going?" Envy asked, finally up and dressed. He was in an open black shirt and a pair of beige pants. Still barefoot, but that was Envy.

Nirvana was pulling her hair up into a messy bun as she slipped her feet into her boots. She was wearing a black tube top that hugged her ample breasts and a pair of leather pants. She looked at Envy and shrugged, pulling on a white open overshirt, buttoned up to the bottom of her breasts to hide the glowing red name of her captor.

"I'm going back to the café. I'm hungry." She stood up, grabbed her bags and started to walk out.

"Then were are you going?" Envy said, looking at her over the tops of a pair of sunglasses.

She shrugged and walked out of the door. Envy followed her and slipped his arm around her waist as they walked up to the host.

"Ahh, have a fun time last night?" The host winked and Nirvana immediately glowered at Envy.

"Wonderful." She gritted out and pulled out a checkbook. "Here's some extra for the explosion and burn marks in the bathroom."

The host stared at the check. "I'm sure there's not THAT much damage!"

"Trust me, my alchemy explodes quite largely when I'm upset." She gave a smile and walked out, Envy's arm still around her waist.

"_Chibi Senbou… _why is your arm still around my waist?" Nirvana hissed and glared up at him.

"You know… I really don't know." He removed it and they walked into the café from yesterday.

I sat down and ordered the same thing as yesterday. Envy ordered the same thing and then he grinned at me.

"Don't drink it too fast." He warned teasingly and I glared at him. The coffee was sat in front of me and I did the thing he told me not to do—I drank it and burnt my tongue.

"OWIE!" I exclaimed rather loudly and let loose a string of curses that had the whole café looking at me oddly. I stopped and blushed heavily, still fanning my tongue with my hands.

"She burnt her tongue again." Envy explained and sighed, once again dropping a large pile of cream on my tongue. He sucked on his finger and I let the cream cool my tongue for a moment.

"What a kind and thoughtful husband you have there." The hostess said and smiled at me. I choked on the cream and swallowed it.

"He's not my husband! He's not my anything!" I exclaimed, glaring heatedly at Envy who just grinned and whistled innocently.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry then." She apologized and I sighed. _Do we really look like a couple? He's my captor! My rapist! He's nothing more than a sadistic bastard!_

But, little did I know that I was only falling further and further into Envy's web of lies.

(((((((( HOMUNCULUS'S LAIR )))))))))

"Lust, Envy was seen with the woman again. And he was helping her." Sloth said as she walked into the cavern.

Lust looked over her shoulder. "What should we do?"

"It's completely simple and clean. Envy's becoming attached to this girl. Give him one more day; unless we see something that's worthy of our cooperation, we'll kill her. Plain and simple."

Lust smiled evilly. "Sloth, I may hate you with every fiber of my being, but even this one idea might prove to show Envy's true colors…" Sloth smiled and left.

Lust closed her eyes. _'Envy, play the part. We need the Philosopher's Stone!'_ She shouted through the small mind link and a second later a positive answer came back.

She looked at the ceiling. "Things are looking good for the death of the people…"

(((((((( AT THE CAFÉ )))))))))

"So you're going back to Central?" Envy asked, slowly sipping his caffine jumped drink. Nirvana shrugged.

"Yeah, I might as well…" She stood up and set a few coins down on the countertop. She walked outside and sighed peacefully—until Envy's arm slipped around her waist again.

"_Chibi Senbou!_ What is it with you!" She growled pitifully.

"Oh absolu—"

"NIRVANA SEIGA!" Nirvana stopped and looked to her left to see a young woman running towards her.

"Hey, what did you do when you ditched me yesterday?" Envy accused, glaring at her. Nirvana shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't kill anyone… not this time at least… and it's a young girl…" She squinted her eyes as the girl ran foreword. "And she's strangely familiar…"

The girl stopped and bent over, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "I'm Neko Kirishima, and you're Nirvana Seiga, right?"

Nirvana nodded then her eyes widened and she slumped against Envy—though she straightened right back up—and gave a small sound.

"Well, who is she?" Envy demanded.

"…_Senbou,_ she's my sister!"

* * *

Wowerzes! I'm actually adding a fourth chapter to a story I like! YAY! Ok, I demand everyone here to go and read Brigadier-Erin-Lightning's Story 'Toki Ni Ai' and the Sequel 'Yowai Yume Ai' NOW! Go, go, vamoose, ciao, bye-bye. 

10 reviews… not a lot but it's a start!


	5. Sinful Doings Chapter 5

**Sinful Doings Chapter Five **

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist.

Author's Note: Alright, the last chapter was fluffy and short. Heh, this chapter—the TORTURE'S BACK AND IN FULL SWING! I'm taking Maruken's Advice and I'm gonna write out the rape scenes… heh, heh…

**WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.**

* * *

LAST TIME… 

(((((_Nirvana nodded then her eyes widened and she slumped against Envy—though she straightened right back up—and gave a small sound._

_"Well, who is she?" Envy demanded._

_"…Senbou, she's my sister!"_ )))))

NOW…

* * *

"What!" I heard Envy exclaim beside me as I stared at the body of my 16-year-old sister. 

"Kawaii-Chan?" I asked quietly and she nodded then looked at Envy. Her eyes widened and I thought for a second she would recognize him as a homunculi… _But, _I chuckled darkly, _if that chain is a new State Alchemist Pocket watch, then, heh; we're in for some explosions…_

But I never expected what shot out of her mouth next—"MONKEY-GIRL!" I stumbled on my own shoes and I saw Envy's eyes just about fit over the rim of his sunglasses.

"_What did you call me?_" He hissed and I slapped his leg from my place on the ground. He looked down at me for a minute then lightly kicked my stomach, not enough to bruise me but enough for the wind to escape me.

"She didn't call you anything." I settled my hand on his ankle to let him feel the rough shaping of my alchemic tattoos on my hand. I let them heat up for a second to tell him, _'I can expose you. Just one explosion, everybody comes and they watch in horror as you stand right up, cussing at me and just about ready to rape me into the next millennia!'_

He seemed to get some of my point, for he stopped glaring at Neko and instead opted to glare at me. "There's time for a reunion later, Neko. Right now I'm gonna be on a train to Central." I stood up and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

I started to walk off with Neko beside me and Envy's deep chuckle reached my ear. _"Have fun… while it lasts, Chizome no Chibi."_ I stopped for a moment before shaking my head and going on with my continuation to the Train Station.

"Do we have to go? No matter how creepy Monkey- Girl is?" I smiled slightly at the nickname she had placed on my rapist and then shook my head.

"You can stay, but I'm going back to Central, there's someone there who I desperately need to talk to." I continued walking and was mildly happy that Neko trotted beside me.

"So, who do you need to see so desperately?" She questioned, moving her eyebrows in a lewd way.

"Just someone who may know what the kind of mess I'm stuck in." Suddenly her red-hued hazel eyes darkened.

"Does it have to do with O-High-and-Mighty back there?" I said nothing but bought two tickets and walked up the ramp, waving to the conductor and walking into one of the open cabins.

"Well?"

"Neko, it has nothing to do with you. This is my problem-"_ though I wish it wasn't _"-and I plan on fixing it myself. Don't get yourself involved. You just joined the military and still haven't had a taste of what being a Dog of the State means."

She stared at me. "It's not like you do!" I glared at her.

"That story will be saved for another time when you become old enough and understand what we're used for." I said quietly, looking out of the window.

Later I vaguely heard Neko say that she was going to look around and as soon as the cabin door slid closed I fell of the seats, clutching my chest, blood seeping through my white over shirt and dripping over my pants and the wooden floor.

I moaned quietly, biting my arm to keep from screaming. Blood seeped from those bite marks and I looked at my chest to see the engraving glowing a bright red. I closed my eyes and reached for my bag. I pulled out a long black shirt and slipped it on, crawling back to my seat and sitting up just as Neko walked back in.

She sniffed for a moment. "I smell blood." My eyes widened. "Are you hurt?" She asked me, coming closer.

I sat up, mentally cringing as the marks burned again. "No, I'm just fine. Must be your nose or something." She frowned at me and then sat down.

"So, who was Monkey-Girl back there?"

"Envy." I suddenly looked at her. "Do you know the Seven Sins?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Envy, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath and Greed."

_Pride, Wrath and Greed… those are the last three I needed. _I looked out of the window._ But now what do I do? Walk up to Elric and proclaim that I know the Seven Sins and I know what Sloth looks like? Nah, that would never work…_ I didn't realize that Neko had been talking to me until she kicked my leg and a new stab of pain shot through my battered body.

"What?" I choked out.

"I was asking how you met him and who he was and various other things." I glared at her.

"I met him a few days ago and he found me again here." There that was the quarter-by-quarter truth. Red hued eyes locked onto me.

"That's not the truth and you know it. I can smell blood in here and I saw his eyes. They were slitted. What the hell is going on?" I stared at her for a long while.

Eventually her eyes lowered and she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

((((((((((((((( LATER )))))))))))))))

"We're there." I said simply and stood up, biting my tongue to keep the pain inside, and walked out.

Neko followed me and I walked down the ramp immediately seeing Major Alexander Armstrong looking around.

"Aw, shit. Follow me—"

"NIRVANA SEIGA!" I groaned and hung my head, standing up and waving weakly at him.

"Hey, Major…" I said, smiling half-heartedly and I saw Neko doing the same.

"Ah, so the sister's are back together! I take the journey went well?"

"Well, yes—"

"Major, take my sister and go eat. I have some business I need to do right now." I turned around and started to walk towards the Central Headquarters.

"Vana!" I heard Neko call.

"What?" I didn't stop walking.

"Let me go with you."

"No." And that was that as I saw the Military Gates rise up in front of me. I opened it and walked through the hallways, seeing Lt. Colonel Jean Havoc smoking in front of a door.

"I take it the Brigadier General is in here?" Without waiting for an answer I walked in and sat down in the chair, starling Brigadier General Roy Mustang.

"Ah, _Chizome Onna_." I was really getting tired of these jokes… "What brings you to Central?"

"I need one of two things—"

"Greedy, ne?" He interrupted and I shot a glare at him.

"—Either I need to speak to Edward Elric immediately or you fork over every last piece of research on Homunculi." I finished, staring at him.

"…"

He stood up and stretched before bending down and ruffling through his drawer to pull out a key. He tossed it to me.

"There a Room at Central Library with a dark red lock. Use this key. Full Metal should also be there." He sat back down and folded his hands. "I take it you already know what and who they are?"

I nodded. "All Seven of them, Taisa." He opened his mouth to correct me and I shook my head. "Your rank may be Brigadier General, but you're always Taisa to me." I did a sweeping bow and left.

"Morning, _Chizome no Chibi._" I stopped and looked over my shoulder, only to see Havoc standing there.

"Morning…" I said a bit warily… Envy could take other forms… so he wasn't prone to be just the green-haired, evil, sexy… NO! NOT SEXY!

I continued walking and soon I was breathing in the fresh air and walking towards the Library. The Librarian there looked at my hip then nodded, seeing the chain there and I walked to the back, seeing the red lock like a beacon.

I opened it with the key and two figures looked up. One with long blonde hair wearing a muscle shirt and leather pants. He also had an Automail arm and the other one had short chestnut hair and wore a white shirt and beige khakis.

"I take it you're the Elrics?" The blonde nodded slowly and I sat down in one of the few chairs.

"Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." He said and his brother yawned.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, the Steel Heart Alchemist."

"Nirvana Seiga, the Bloodied Alchemist." My gaze landed on an open book in front of me and I picked it up.

"So… why are you researching this?" Ed asked and I looked up.

"I happened to run into one of these things."

'_Homunculi: Artificial Beings created by the residue of Human Transmutation. They develop the minds and body of one of the Seven Sins; Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Lust and Gluttony. A tattoo of Oruborus is—'_

"Do you know which one it was?" I stopped reading and looked up.

"Envy." I went back to the book and the boys left me alone.

_'Envy, the oldest of the Homunculi known is said to be able to change at will to any form __and mimic their voices. His tattoo of Oroburous is on his upper thigh…'_

And the section of Envy went on and on about what he's able to do and how he looks like… or they think he looks like. And not one of them described him to have the green hair and amethyst eyes. But, as I started to close the book I noticed the last page had a small note scrawled in red writing.

**'_The Homunculi… they have a Heart. A Heart of a Philosopher's Stone. Remove the Stone and then alchemize it to—'_**

The rest of the page was torn off and I started to fervently flip through the book, looking for a spare page.

"Found out about the Philosopher's Stone, huh?" I looked up to see it was Al who had spoken to me.

"Yes… is there anything else?" He shook his head sadly.

"Not in this room." He then looked around. "The only thing that we've figured out is they want to create a Philosopher' Stone to become human."

"Become human?"

Al nodded. "They don't want to be immortal, they would—"

"Al, get it right, Envy was the only one who doesn't want to become Human. Greed didn't either… but, he's dead now." An odd maniacal gleam came into his eyes.

I stood up. "Thanks for the company boys, but I ought to be heading back." I walked out and my hand rested on the doorknob when Ed's voice reached my ears.

"If you ever met Envy again, be careful around him. He's the oldest and knows things that the other's don't." I was still for a moment before walking out of the room and out of the library.

I walked back to my small apartment and Chris jumped out of bed to hug me. I smiled feebly and then looked around. _I need my own place…_

"Hey, I'm glad you're back and all, but some of the guys invited me out. Wanna join?" I declined and as soon as he left and collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching my chest where the engraving was.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I heard a voice sneer and I slowly raised my head to see lean, muscled legs encased in black leather then a smooth chest—no shirt—and then a face with amethyst eyes and a heard of long spiky green hair.

"Shit." I hissed and then bit through my lip as the pain shot through me again. "What the hell are you doing!"

He crouched down in front of me. "Didn't you ever look at it?" I shook my head and the pain lessened. He stood me up and pushed me into the bathroom. He stood behind me and ripped off my shirt and tube top. His name glowed red and I saw in the curve of the 'Y' a small array was cut there. His hands snaked around my waist and I saw his claws lengthen and he pushed one at the top of the 'E.'

I turned my palms around and placed them over his heart. I exploded just a bit a I saw a glow of red. Not the glow of red, but the glow of a Philosopher's Stone.

"Damn!" I heard Envy cuss and then he pushed me to the ground, straddling my hips. He grabbed my wrists in his hands and I started twisting my body. "Stop moving!" He slapped me and that one made me lean up and bit his neck. I felt the skin rip and then hot blood poured down my front and mouth.

He cursed again and then I stopped as I felt and odd sensation in my hands. I looked up just in time to see to thin flakes of skin fall down. He dropped my hands and I stared at them. _Where the hell are my tattoos?_

Envy had sliced off the whole layer of skin that had my tattoo on it. Now, I saw muscle and blood. Lots of blood.

"There, now you can't blow me up. I know you found out about our Philosopher's Stone and that they want to become human." He leaned over me and I felt his claws press into his names. I bit my lip and stared at him stonily. _I will not submit. I will not allow him to turn me into a pile of blood. Not like yesterday and not like the time before. _

He dug his claws into my hips as he ripped my jeans to shreds. Blood dripped wetly from open wounds and I shot my leg up, kicking his chest, knocking him back for a moment. I scrambled up only for him to slam me into the wall. I kicked his groin, only for my foot to be in serious pain as he had made that whole part bone.

"Damn you!" I bit his neck again and I pulled out his voicebox, spitting it into the tub and going back to tearing up his neck.

At the time this was all I could do as he had my hands and I couldn't kick without hurting myself.

I finally felt his last artery tear and his neck fell back. But, I could only watch in sick astonishment as the veins, arteries and flesh pulled themselves back together and then Envy face was by my neck, biting the skin off and making his way down. I gave a strangled scream as his teeth locked around MY voicebox. But, he pulled back, licking his bloody lips.

"Can't tear that out, then I wouldn't be able to hear your wonderful screams." I spit in his face and then I saw the flash of alchemic light. I stilled and my eyes widened.

I shook my head and clenched my bare thighs together, not budging even when his claws started to sink into my flesh. I was ready when he pulled them apart and I screamed for the first time that day.

I screamed as he plunged into me, I screamed as his claws scratched my hipbone, and I screamed as he bit into my neck.

He moaned into my neck. "You're so tight… so, so, so tight…" I continued to tear at his neck, my tears running with his blood.

I was in pain until my blood finally made him fucking me easier. I was still so dry, and it hurt so much!

He finally shuddered in front of me just as my teeth brushed his spinal cord. _This is incredibly disgusting.._ I thought as I tried to bite the nerves in his spine. Nothing happened until he pulled my face from inside his neck and stared at me. I knew my face was covered in blood and tears, but right now it didn't matter…

"You're all bloody _Chizome no Chibi_." He stared to lick up the blood and I let him.

"What happened to the man this morning to let me sleep in the same bed as him and woke up nuzzling me neck? What happened to that man?"

Envy smirked at me, his hands still scratching my hipbone. "That man was there, and that man is gone." He looked at my chest, his name the only part that wasn't bleeding. "Hmm, ought to change that…"

My struggles started anew as his claws dragged the letters into my skin again. I felt my skin ripping and blood dribbling out onto his hands. Then, I felt a heated burning and I screamed again.

"Stop!" I yelled and I shoved him off me for a second, only to be unable to stand up. He chuckled over me and I covered my face. But, that wasn't such a good idea, because I ended up pressing my fleshless palms against my eyes.

"Hold still." I felt 7 quick strokes then Envy stood up. He clapped his hands and whistled. "You look beautiful. Covered in blood and sperm. Quite a delicious sight." I glared up at him, pulling my black hair to cover my breasts.

"Sick, deranged, bastard, pedophile…" I'm sure I went on a for a few more moments, until Envy's finger decended over my lips.

"I'm not a pedophile." He said calmly.

"Yes, you are. I'm 17. Under the age of 18. I'm still a minor and, what you're 30 or so?" He chuckled.

"Fine, I'm a pedophile. But I'm 215." He picked me up and dropped me in the bathtub.

"Hey! When did you turn on the water and why are you being… nice… to me?" I looked around for Envy, but he was already gone. With I sigh I settled in the hot water and leaned against the cool ceramic.

"Here." I opened my green eyes and saw Envy sitting there on the toilet seat. He was in a pair of leather pants and was combing his hair.

"What is it?" I croaked out and he picked up the glass container he had sat there.

"It's a ointment. I used it on you last time." I slowly sat up in the pink water and whimpered as I moved my thighs together. "Here." He pulled me out of the tub and sat me on the rim, rubbing the medicine into my thighs were I saw my bone disappear in layers of muscle.

_Heh, if he keeps doing this I'm gonna be afraid that someone got him pregnant or I'm going insane…._ Then, the last thing I remembered that night was a brush of silk over my lips and then blackness.

_Life's short… don't waste it…

* * *

_

WOW. 3234 words…. HOLY CRAP! I'll update soon! This is on a roll!


	6. Sinful Doings Chapter 6

**Sinful Doings Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist.

Author's Note: Heh, last chapter was a bit… EEE! I LOVED IT! Heh, rape scenes rule! (So do lemons, but those come later in the story.)

**WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.**

**LISTEN!** Okay, I'm going away for a week or so! So, no more updates!

* * *

NOW…

((((_Heh, if he keeps doing this I'm gonna be afraid that someone got him pregnant or I'm going insane…._ Then, the last thing I remembered that night was a brush of silk over my lips and then blackness.

_Life's short… don't waste it…_ ))))

LAST…

* * *

"Where did she go?" Neko asked herself as she walked down the middle street of Central, Armstrong at her side.

"She said she was going to look around, should we check back at her room?" Armstrong suggested then looked at his watch. "Well, it was a lovely time with you, Miss Neko, but alas I must be leaving." With a wave of his hand he left.

Neko sighed and started to walk towards the State Alchemist Dorms.

"HEY!" She stopped and turned around to see the strangest sight running towards her—a tall chestnut-haired man and a blonde figure riding on his shoulders.

"Hey, wait a minute!" They finally caught up with her and the blonde male slid off and stood in front of her.

"Yes?" Neko asked calmly, though inside she was practically drooling. _Woo-hoo! Is he sexy or what!_

"Are you going to the Dorms?" He asked.

"Yes…"

"Good. I need you to get Nirvana Seiga for me. She about yeah high, black hair, green eyes was wearing—"

Neko cut him off. "I know who she is. She's my sister. Okay, may I ask who's asking?" Ed nodded.

"Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." Neko raised and brow then looked at Al.

"Who's he?"

"Alphonse Elric, the Steel Heart Alchemist. Who are you?" Neko just smiled, starting to walk up the stairs. "Neko Kirishima, The Fireball Alchemist." She threw over her shoulder and walked up the stairs.

She walked down the hallway looking at the plaques, trying to find 'NIRVANA SEIGA- THE BLOODIED ALCHEMIST' in the sea of many alchemists.

Finally she came to it and raised her hand. A loud groan alerted her senses and a blush covered her cheeks. She knocked and coughed. "Ah, Nirvana? It's me, Neko…"

There was silence then a long series of curses that Neko's eyes widened to, and then more loud curses, shouts, groans and sounds of a window slamming shut. A moment later the door opened and a rather ruffled looking Nirvana answered the door, her lip slightly swollen as if kissed too roughly. And her white shirt seemed almost bright pink.

"N-Neko!" She stuttered and ran a hand over her hair. "What do I owe to this pleasant surprise!" Neko frowned and tried to look over her older sister's shoulder.

"Who else is in there? I heard two voices…" Nirvana's eyes widened for a moment, than she coughed, covering her slip.

"No one, just me. Now, what did you come for?"

"Well, when I was walking up, Edward Elric asked me—"

"COME BACK HERE!" A loud yell echoed around the building and a few minutes later many alchemists had poked their heads out. Nirvana walked back into her room, an odd limp to her step, as she opened her window and stuck her head out.

Edward Elric was running down the street, his Automail already shifted to a sword.

"Edward!" Nirvana called and the alchemist stopped, looking up.

"Get down here and give me a hand!"

Nirvana was still for a moment before nodding. She grabbed Neko's hand and together they ran down the stairs, Nirvana wincing at every step, her thighs rubbing together.

Ed's brother, Al was waiting for them. "It was one of the Homunculus, Envy." Nirvana growled and pulled out her earring. She cut roughly an array into her hand and blood dripped wetly to the ground. Neko pulled on a black glove with a array onto her hand and closed her hand, rubbing the fingers together. She opened her palm and a glowing fireball sat there.

"Come on, Neko." She started to run, already hearing the sound of alchemy as they rounded a corner to see Envy standing above Ed.

"Envy!" Nirvana shouted and jumped on him, pressing her right palm to his chest and the other settled on his thigh, slightly above where his Tattoo of Oruboros was. The explosion happened instantly and she rolled off to the side helping Ed up, his eyes drifting to the opening of her white shirt as it hang low. His eyes widened for a moment, then Nirvana stuck her hand out again and blew up the regenerating form of the homunculus.

"_Envy…"_ A voice whispered to the mangled body as Nirvana, Ed, Al and Neko started to haul themselves away. "_Cover her…"_ Neko opened her palm and hurled her hand, the fireball growing rapidly in size and then shooting into the new form of Envy. He fell in a pile of embers but just as the group was making it around the corner he laughed.

Laughing,Envy stood up. "_Hagane no Chibi!"_ He yelled and Nirvana stopped. She turned halfway around and a piece of metal shot towards her, impaling her left eyes. Envy stopped, his hand where it was and Ed lifted his eyes to lock them with the green-haired homunculus. Envy blinked and left quickly, Ed staring after him.

"Sister!" Neko rushed foreword and helped cover her eye.

Nirvana gave one last strangled moan and she passed out, her unconscious body twitching as her eyes tried to close around the piece of metal.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Al said, picking her up as Ed grasped his Automail, trying to flex his fingers. He cursed quietly and glared at the metal.

"Winry's gonna kill me." He said quietly as Neko jogged beside them as they ran, her mind racing with what just happened.

'_His eyes, when he saw it was her it was like he—'_

"Oh My Fucking God!" She stopped, placing a hand over her mouth, her red-hued eyes wide with fright. Ed and Al looked over their shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, raking a shaky hand through his hair.

Neko shook her head, not trusting her mouth to speak. "Nothing, nothing."

But as soon as all was silent again, her mind went back to work. _'He hadn't met to hit her! And his eyes, they were… regretful?' _She bit through her lip to hold back an exlclamiation. '_Now I know where I recognize him! He was the man at the café! But, why would she blow him up? Twice? Something's not right…'_

((((((( 4 HOURS LATER: HOSPITAL )))))))

"Full Metal, what happened?" Brigadier General Roy Mustang asked as he walked in with Havoc and Riza at his side.

"It was Envy, Sir." Neko replied standing up. "He threw a piece of metal into my sister's eye."

Just then the doctor walked out, shaking his head softly. "You can go see here, Miss Kirishima." Neko rushed in and the doctor pulled off his glasses.

"She's lost her left eye and slight damage to the Optic nerve." Al looked up.

"What's the worst done to her?"

"Double-Vision and major headaches. Nothing more than that. Also," at this he looked at the door as he heard Neko's shriek. "Whatever happened, something got into her bloodstream. We had to removed her left arm."

Nirvana's soft cries echoed out of the room and around the hall as Ed grasped his broken Automail. "I'll call Winry." He stood up and started to walk down the hall where a phone sat on the desk.

Inside the hospital room Neko was sitting next to Nirvana as her soft sobs echoed around. She was holding her missing left arm and then looked into a side mirror. She squinted her one good eye and bit her lip. A black eye patch covered her empty socket but still it looked oddly pirate-like with her

"I see double of everything, Neko. I have one eye and one arm. Envy is so going to be the one who dies at my hands. _I swear it._" She looked at Neko. "Help me up." Her sister complied and soon she was back in her rumbled white shirt and black pants and boots.

_Heh, luckily I was turned around so my sister didn't see the engraving on my chest._ She walked out of the room, leaning on Neko just in time to see Ed come back. He took one look at her floppy sleeve then sighed.

"My mechanic's coming down here to fix my arm. If you want, she can give you automail." A flash of hope passed through Nirvana's cloudy green eye.

"I'd like that. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home."

((((((((((( LATER THAT NIGHT )))))))))))))))

"Nirvana?" I opened my one eye, expecting to see Neko leaning over me, a worried look on her face. But I was not expecting to see Envy, perched on the windowsill and staring out into the streets, odd emotions flashing through his eyes. Or, at least that's what I think I saw… The Double Vision is killing me.

"What?" I asked quietly, pulling myself up with one arm. He turned around to look at me and I squinted my one eye, trying to pull his image closer together. I growled quietly. "Damn, there's two of everything." I sat up in bed and Envy moved over to sit on the foot.

"Let me see your eye." He commanded and I hesitantly reached for the eye patch. _Maybe if he sees how ugly I've become, he'll leave me alone!_ I pulled the patch away and once again, cursed my eyesight for not being able to see the look on his face.

He reached one hand foreword and traced the small line of stitches on my cheekbone. I shivered slightly and then Envy was back at the windowsill like nothing happened.

"Once your wings have grown, I'll be back to fly you home, _Chizome Chibi_." He opened the window and left quickly as I pulled the patch back down.

_One arm, one eye. He made me lose both; I'll make him lose all. _With these happy and morbid thoughts floating through my head, I awkwardly slid back down under the covers and fell asleep, quietly snoring.

(((((( THE ELRIC'S HOTEL ROOM )))))

"Winry!" Ed said shakily as he opened the door, a fuming woman stalking in, and a wrench in her hand. "It's so good—"

"EDWARD!" She yelled, bringing her wrench down upon his head. He fell to the floor, holding a rather large bump on his head. "I do my best to create you the best Automail, and here you are! Swinging it around and breaking it again! You cracked the ring! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Ed looked up and—after assuming it was safe—stood up and held his one hand up in surrender. "I was just protecting a friend. That's all."

Winry's eyes took on a different light. "What kind of friend?"

"Just a girl of a friend I know. Nothing else." Al nodded as he walked into the room and Winry let loose a scream.

She lifted one shaky finger and pointed it at Al, her blue eyes teary-eyed and wide. "Y-you got your body back?" She whispered and bit her lip, slowing walking foreword.

Al smiled at her and caught her just in time as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. "It's okay, Winry." He said softly and Ed stood up, grabbing the wrench from the floor and sliding it into his pocket, walking away quietly, smiling to himself.

He smiled as he walked into the bathroom, pulling off his tank. _'Even if I could never meet her standards, I'm sure those two have something else coming.'_ His golden-eyed gaze drifted to the stump of his automail. _'But, that girl Neko. She's something altogether different.'_ He laughed quietly to himself and then his mind fastened on one thing he saw that afternoon that made his blood boil.

_'Nirvana. When she blew up Envy the second time and was helping me up, her white shirt opened and I saw her chest…'_ A dreamy-grin slipped across his lips and he shook his head. _'No. On her chest was 4 blood-red letters. They spelled out ENVY. Is this what she was talking about? Personal Problems?'_

He rinsed his face and towel-dried it walking back out into the living room to see Winry sitting at the little coffee table, automail parts in front of her. His normal smile slid back into place as he sat down. _'But one things for sure, the look he gave her as the metal went through her eye—it definitely wasn't what anyone would expect. Especially from him.'_

Winry looked up with a bright smile. "Ready to do this?" Ed nodded, yawning slightly.

"Yeah. Also, Winry?" She looked up from his shoulder. "I'm paying you double, plus some. There's someone else who need automail."

That odd look crossed her eyes again. "The woman you saved?" He shook his head.

"Her sister." Winry shrugged and then the sound of her screwdriver was the only sound.

(((((( UNKNOWN )))))

"Dammint!" I cursed, jumping the rooftop and landing on a crumbled statue of the Sun God, Leto. "She wasn't supposed to take that hit! Why did she go and have to do that?" I jumped to the blood-covered ground and started to walk into the ruined chapel.

"Envy…" I heard Lust's purr and turned my head to her. She leaned against the wall and I sneered at her.

"What?"

"That girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?" She whispered, idly looking at her nails. I snorted, crossing my arms.

"Give me one good reason why she should." I said, grinning triumphantly.

Lust smirked. "You're too damn cocky for you own good." She looked over her shoulder. "Kimblee? Come here." A second later a tall, golden-eyed, long blue-haired alchemist stepped out of the shadows, his hands in the pockets of leather jeans.

"What's he here for?" I snapped, not particulary liking where this was going. I had been blow up at least 7 or eight times today. I wasn't ready to lose more of my almost-infinite lives.

"There's a town in Xing where we need you 'services'. And, since I know how much you care about that girl, I'm sending Kimblee in to watch over her." Lust smiled seductively at me.

"I don't care about her."

"Fine, I want him to watch over her. She seems to be finding too much about us." Her purr was gone from her voice as she snapped this out.

I shrugged. "Alright, in Xing you say? Good-bye then." I left the chapel and made my way back to Central.

((((( NEXT MORNING )))))

I yawned as the smell of bacon and eggs drifted up to my nose. I licked my lips and opened my eyes, seeing Neko at the bottom of my bed, a black bag in her hands. She was getting ready to open it as I sat up, scaring her half-to-death.

"Ah, so you're awake?" I nodded.

"What's the bag?" She looked at the black bag in her hands and a deep flush covered her cheeks.

"Well, it was laying next to you, and it didn't say who it was from and…"

I reached for it and pulled it to my lap, holding one side with my teeth and the other side pulling with my hand. I opened it and reached inside it, pulling out a rather large black glass container with a note attached to it.

_'Chizome Chibi, I carry no blessings, only helpful hints. "Where the sun glows bright, and the blackest of the night, that's where you see what really is to fight." –Envy.'_ I scowled at it and was ready to throw the glass as the wall when I caught the familiar scent of rosemary. I put the bottle between my thighs and pulled out the cork, getting the full whiff of the ointment I wake up so heavily doused in.

_If Envy pulls one more fucking riddle on me he is so—_ "So, who's it from?"

Neko asked, leaning foreword. I shrugged. "Don't know. It's medicine. See? Smell it." I waved it under her nose and squinted my eye to try and see her face better.

"Mmm… That smells good…" She looked at me. "Now that I think about it, when I first saw you the other day—"

"YOO-HOO! NIRVANA!" Came the yell from outside my window. I blinked and Neko stood up, walking to it. "GET YA LAZY ASS DOWN HERE! MY MECHANIC'S HERE AND IF YOU WANT AUTOMAIL YOU'LL COME TO MY HOTEL ROOM!" Neko pulled her head back inside and laughed quietly.

"Come on, even if you can't see straight, we can at least get you a new arm." She helped me out of bed and was going to help me get dressed when I hurriedly sat my hand on her arm.

"I can do it, just wait outside for me, alright?" She looked at me oddly for a moment then walked outside, closing the door behind her. I pulled off my night shirt and looked at my body. There wasn't a single scratch on it. Not even Envy's array or engraving!

I sighed heavily and then dressed in my normal apparal: Black tube top, blue jeans, and heavy military boots.

I walked outside, expecting to see Neko, but only a scrawled note on my door. _'Sorry, had some errands to do, catch ya later! –Neko.'_

I yawned and walked down the stairs, humming lightly to myself, trying to keep everything in focus. A man walked in front of me and set his hands on my shoulders. I looked up and everything came in clear focus for half a second.

_Woah, he's like the evil-sexy Envy was!_ I mentally slapped myself. _Don't think of Envy! And don't call him sexy!_

I stopped my mind ramblings and looked up into a rather rough-shaven face. He had dark golden eyes, elbow-length dark blue/black hair and was wearing plain brown boots, black pants and a open red shirt.

"Uh, hi?" I said quietly, raising my one good hand. He stepped back and—I thought this very gentlemen like of him—bowed once and then kissed my hand.

"Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist."

* * *

Heh, well, I really gots to go, my train is leaving and I ain't on board!

Love ya'll, but I gotta go!


	7. Sinful Doings Chapter 7

Sinful Doings Chapter Seven 

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.)

Author's Note: HI! I'M BACK! The camping trip was…… OH! About Zolf Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist… SPOLIER WARNING!

NAME: Zolf Kimblee  
ALCHEMY NAME: The Crimson Alchemist  
PLACE OF ARRAY: On both palms of his hands  
HISTORY: During the Ishval massacre, he was one of the alchemists sent to destroy people. I'm guessing that he went berserk and started blowing all sorts of shit up because he 'loves the sound of detonation'. Anyways, he's then sent to the Prison next to Lab 5 (or actually sent to Lab 5) To be used as a human sacrifice for a Philosopher's Stone. He then somehow escapes, joins up with Greed, and blah, blah.

**WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.

* * *

**

LAST…

((((((((_I stopped my mind ramblings and looked up into a rather rough-shaven face. He had dark golden eyes, elbow-length dark blue/black hair and was wearing plain brown boots, black pants and a open red shirt. _

_"Uh, hi?" I said quietly, raising my one good hand. He stepped back and—I thought this very gentlemen like of him—bowed once and then kissed my hand._

_"Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist.")))))))))_

NOW…

* * *

'_Kimblee.'_ I whispered to myself as I walked down the busy streets. '_What a sexy man, though!'_ I almost ran into a kid as my thoughts circled around that certain alchemist.

"Hey, Nirvana!" I looked up to see Neko waving at me from the second floor of the hotel I was supposed to be at. "What took you so long?" She called down.

I smiled. "I met someone."

She was suddenly next to me. "Who? Who? WHO!"

"Calm down, just another alchemist." She stomped on my foot.

"Well, who?"

"Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist." Neko then started to pull me into the hotel.

"Come on, we can talk about your sexy alchemist later, right now we need to get that Automail fitted to your arm, got that?"

I pouted. "Do I have to go through that teeth-baring, jaw-biting pain?" I started to rub my face into her shoulder, whimpering like a lost puppy.

"Oh shut up."

((((( UPSTAIRS ))))

"Neko…" I whined once more as Ed forcefully pushed me down onto the bed. My eyesight swam for a minute before they locked onto a pretty blonde kneeling next to me. "You're a mechanic?"

She raised her eyes to look at me. "Yep, Winry's the name."

I continued to stare at her. "Don't you look kinda girlish?"

"OOOWWWWW!" I pouted again, rubbing my head from the hit I had just received from the deadliest weapons alive—even wore than Envy's array on my chest!—Winry's wrench. "Watch where you're swinging that thing! I could lose another eye!"

Her eye continued to twitch. "Not until you say that I'm not girlish!"

Al hesitantly spoke up. "But, Winry, you're are a girl. You know that right?"

I grinned stupidly. "Yeah, It's not like you're Barry The Chopper or something! He's dressed as a woman!"

Winry's eyes suddenly fell. Ed made a motion across his throat and I sat my hand on her shoulder. "If I let you hit—No, how about this, If I hold Ed for you, I'll let you hit him as many times as you like."

A snort escaped her and Ed started to yell random obscenities at me.

"Shut up, _Hagane no Chibi!_"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" I stuck my tongue at him. "And why are you calling me that? Only Envy calls me that."

Neko's eyes swiveled over to me and I gulped, then looked at Winry. "How about that Automail?"

My sister slipped over next to me and pulled me up by the ear. "We'll talk about this later. Along with that hot alchemist you met."

Winry looked up. "Who?"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "It was just some alchemist… who was incredibly sexy." _Sexy like Envy you mean…_ I swear, when did I get a subconsicious who likes to add her own monologue?

"Well?"

"Fine, Kimblee The Crimson Alchemist. There you happy now?" Ed scratched his chin and then walked out. Neko nodded and Winry held up a screwdriver.

"Let's get you Automail!"

(((( LATER ))))

"See? It wasn't that bad!" Neko said, sighing. I glared at her.

"I may have one eye, but guess what? I have a metal arm and I don't know my own strength!" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Ah! Okay, okay! No getting on Nirvana-chan's nerves!" I squeezed harder. "Fine! No getting on Nirvana-_sama's_ nerves!"

Winry sat up, her wrench in her hand, which she waved under my nose and I shrank back, already knowing what it felt like to be clobbered by it. Suddenly I felt a sudden respect for Ed. He had to put up with this his whole life!

"Alright, no going and waving it around, expecting it to hold with all the alchemy out there, got it?" She waved her wrench one more time for good measure and I nodded heatedly.

"Yep, okay. I got it." I stood up and with a wink to Neko, left in a flash.

(((((((((( d ))))))))))

I cocked my head to the side. _Why did she wink at me?_ I sighed and walked out of the bedroom seeing Nirvana stand up rather clumsily from her place on the armrest of Ed's chair. She mumbled 'bye!' and left in a quick hurry.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked, walking over to the window.

"Oh, just something." I heard a rather joyful teasing note to the alchemist's voice. I spun around, glaring heatedly at him as my red hair caught up with me and strands flew into my mouth.

"Ah, gross. Hair." I spit it out and Ed stood up. He walked over to me and placed his hands on either side of the window, efficiently trapping me between a rock and a hard spot. I gulped and looked into his golden eyes. "Ah, what would you like to order?"

He grinned a grin I had seen one too many times on Nirvana. "You." He breathed and I blushed even deeper.

"Ah, well. That's not on the menu… anything else?" Ed just grinned again.

"A date? Saturday night? About 7 maybe 8?" I could only nod. "Alright, see you tomorrow." He left a chaste kiss on my lips and left me, grabbing his coat on the way out.

I blinked a few time then reached up and pinched myself on my nose. I winced. "Okay, definitely not a dream…" I looked out the window then blinked again. " I didn't wish for anything…" I looked at my hand and saw my alchemy array there.

"Okay, operation: Tie Nirvana-chan down and ruthlessly whip the information out of her. Then shoot the enemy and hide the evidence." I walked towards the door and opened it. "Mission: Started."

(((( ALCHEMIST DORMS—THE BLOODIED ALCHEMIST ))))

I grinned to myself as I heard the click of Neko's steel-toed boots marching up the wooden stairs. _She's so gonna kill me. _I looked over into my kitchen to see a blue-haired alchemist cooking. _Maybe Kimblee can convince her not to go and kill me off—yet…_

"NIRVANA!" I grinned to myself.

"5…4…3…2…1."

The door burst open and a very pissed off, but happy Neko trudged in, soaking wet and covered with red paint and pieces of fish.

I grinned again, putting my hands under my head on my bed, looking over my breasts at her. "I take it you found my traps?"

She marched over and pointed a fish covered finger at me. I reached up and bit it. "Mmm.. 2-day-old catfish."

She about threw-up in disgust. "You're… you're…"

I grinned and sat up. "The most wonderful sister in the world?"

She stared at me for a minute then wailed pitifully. "Mission: Aborted."

Kimblee walked over and smirked at me. "Do I really, WANT to know?"

Neko was immediately over by him and rubbing his clothing between her fingers, sniffing his hair, staring into his eyes and all about molesting him---non-sexually.

"Okay, he's approved." I snorted and yawned, choking for a minute as Neko jumped on my and about hugged me to death. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I grinned again.

"You're too damn cocky." She mumbled when she pulled back and I shook my head.

"No, I'll tell you who's cocky." I got that grin on my face again and she started to try and cover my mouth. "Ed's cocky, Mustang's cocky, Havoc's cocky, I think Fallman's cocky, don't know about Envy—" _LIAR!_ "—And I think Kimblee's cocky, but I really don't want to find out, and—"

"I DON'T WHAT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!" I then nodded solemnly.

"Fine, we'll talk about the 'Birds and the bees' later." I turned to the kitchen and sniffed. "Let's eat whatever _horrible_ mess Kimblee made and we'll talk."

_I wonder… why do I feel almost... Secure around Kimblee? It's like there's not harm to come… Heh, highly doubtful…_

Neko wiggled her brows at me and I slapped her arm. "Don't even go on about that!"

Kimblee stood up then frowned. "If my food kills you, it's not my fault. It's only my fault if something explodes."

"Ya, Neko. Same goes for me." Neko looked between us.

"You two are crazy."

Kimblee looked rather offended. "I'm not crazy. I just like blowing shit up." I snorted the coke I was drinking and then cleaned it up.

"I ought to use that next time I decide to blow En—SOMEone up." Neko looked at me funny and mouthed '_Envy'?_

I shook my head. "Just a slip of the tongue, that's all." She still looked unconvinced and I wondered how much she already knew about my too-unusual relationship with the green-haired homunculus.

"Fine. But, guess what?" She pulled me back and looked all excited with me again.

"What?"

"Ed asked me out! We're going out tomorrow night!" I grinned at her.

"Good for you, Neko-chan."

Her eye started twitching and then I had to focus my eyesight for where I was reaching for my plates. "Damn, it's a miracle I can still walk!"

Kimblee just sighed and Neko leaned over my shoulder, whispering in my ear, "Somethings off about him. He doesn't look too nice." I spared a glance at the Crimson Alchemist. "It's his eyes. They're always—cold or something… And his whole facial place… I don't like him… not matter how hot he is."

"Neko, he's just a alchemist who offered to cook for me since I can't tell if this is you—" I reached out to what I thought was her but ended up hitting air, "Or if this is you." This time I grabbed her neck.

She nodded, still hesitant. "Whatever, but, if he decides to blow you up, I can throw a fireball up his ass."

A wistful look came into my eyes. "Throw one up Envy's ass." I sighed dreamily as morbid thoughts of my little sister throwing fireball after fireball at Envy flashed through my head. _Ah, you were humming a different tune last night._

I also imagined Neko throwing fireballs at my subconscious.

_Ah, I'll just leave for now… No fireballs for me… Only for Envy… and Lust…_

I had half a mind to call it back and ask what was its personal grudge against her. But, then Neko pulled me over and the delicious smell of Stir-fry filled my nose.

((((XING))))

"—And all of your sins shall be replensied as the Sun god grants your greastest desire!" A tall priest called as he raised his hand and a red light shot from his hands, a giant silver key appreaing. He handed it down to the small man and the man smiled.

"Thank you Father Lin-Shan." He bowed and left in a hurry. The priest turned around and walked through a black door into a small, cozy office.

"Oh, Father." Lin-Shan turned around and a small black-haired child looked up. A woman wearing a purple suit sat behind the child.

"Oh, it's you two." Lin-Shan shimmered for a minute, then Envy stood there, running a hand through green locks. "Any idea when I can stop playing priest? First John, then Carchent, then Cornello, and now Lin-Shan. Who next?"

Sloth stood up, her hands on Wrath's shoulders. "That's why I came here. Lust is giving you two more days of Priest work then you can go back to your precious mortal woman." Envy snarled.

"How many times do I have to tell you people? She is not my anything! Just a simple mortal woman who is a wonderous fuck on these old bones." Sloth laughed airly.

"Well, as much as I would love to hear more of your _wonderous _language, I must be going." She stopped. "Oh, Father said to stop screwing around, literally, and get back to the work on the Philosopher's Stone." Envy snorted and the two left.

"Why would I want to help them get power and a human life?" He slid into the chair and looked out of the large window. "Why would they want to turn human at all?" He looked at his palm where a small array sat… or used to sit.

He stood up and looked at both of his palms. Nothing was there. "Damn it! What the hell did she do?" He turned around and quickly drew a small Oruboros on the desk. It shimmered and then Lust sat there, smirking seductively.

"I guess you found my little 'present'?" She purred.

"You took off the array, why?" Lust shrugged.

"Who's saying that Kimblee won't add a new one?" She then smiled. "Unless you care about her…"

Envy was completely and utterly pissed off about being accused of caring about the damn mortal woman! (Just like when Ed is called short…)

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T CARE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT HER!"

Lust just smiled her evil smiled. "Fien, but I hold no objections to what Kimblee asked to do to her." She disappeared and Envy slammed his fist into the desk, cracking it into half.

"What the hell is Kimblee doing and what the hell is Lust thinking?"

((((( MIDNIGHT: NIRVANA'S DORM )))))

"I'm going to take a shower." I said and got up, leaving Kimblee on the couch. He snored lightly in his sleep and I giggled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't get enough sleep."

I happily walked into the bathroom, relief spreading through me as I realized that I was actually going to be able to take a shower—without a certain green-haired homunculi walking in and deciding he needs to get loose some of his sexual frustration.

((((( d )))))

Nirvana hummed quietly in the shower as she soaped up her hair. A shadowy-figure slipped into the bathroom and it grinned, its face still hidden in the sparsly lit bathroom.

_Stupid girl._

He slinked closer towards the bathroom, a dark red shirt falling to the floor in the process.

"Nirvana…" He whispered.

"Huh? Kimblee!" He pulled the curtain back and a feral grin crossed his lips.

"It's nice to see a woman as pretty as you." He leaned foreword, his golden eyes glinting. "Sad to think that space on your chest won't be as pretty for long."

She looked around for something sharp. _Something sharp enough to cut an array in my palm! Damn, where's my shaver!_

Kimble stepped into the shower and Nirvana jumped to the side, trying to grab her razor. Kimblee's arms snaked around her waist.

"You're not leaving." He breathed and she could feel a certain hardness pressing against her wet back.

She squinted her eyes up at him and then hit herself—hard. Black consumed her vision and Kimblee dropped her.

"Stupid woman." He just turned off the water and sat on the closed toilet seat. "She'll wake up, and when she does…" An odd grin made it's way onto his face. "It's gonna be a nice night for me, Zolf Kimblee. The Crimson Alchemist."

* * *

Heh, heh.. don't kill me. The riddle will be explained in the next chapters or so.. I have chapter 8 and 9 to put up! YAY! 


	8. Sinful Doings Chapter 8

**Sinful Doings Chapter Eight **

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.)

Author's Note: HI! Yeah, I noticed that. Nirvana seems to always get raped as she's in the shower. Maybe I should have made her remember that's where EVERYTHING happens… Cept with Kimblee…But, in this chapter, Neko goes on her date… Kimblee is… heh, heh…

MARUKEN! Ok, the riddle should be explained when Envy comes back, okie?

**WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.

* * *

**

LAST…

(((( _She squinted her eyes up at him and then hit herself—hard. Black consumed her vision and Kimblee dropped her._

_"Stupid woman." He just turned off the water and sat on the closed toilet seat. "She'll wake up, and when she does…" An odd grin made it's way onto his face. "It's gonna be a nice night for me, Zolf Kimblee. The Crimson Alchemist."_ )))))

NOW…

* * *

((( NEXT DAY: SATURDAY MORNING )))

_'Please tell me that I knocked myself out and that he left. No questions asked… Or got completely disgusted by me and…'_

"Morning, Sunshine." I opened my eye; half hoping to see Envy perched on my hips and not Kimblee. I groaned, turning my head to the side. "Aw, what? Yesterday you were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Now what? I'm just a lousy bum off the street?" _'My hopes are half-lived.'_

I noticed two things. The first thing I noticed was that it was morning and I wasn't in my bathroom. I growled at him and happily spit in his face and tried to wrestle my hands free. My automail hand burst from his hold and immediately shot towards his face.

It missed and the next thing I noticed was that he was naked and I was on my bed. "Damn it! Kimblee! Get off me!" I lifted my head and tried to bite at his neck. He wasn't Envy, so… maybe if I was lucky I could grab a hold on his neck and bite it.

Kimblee sensed what I was doing and only grinned down at me, his blue/black hair falling over his shoulder and onto my chest. I growled at him and he just grinned sadistically at me.

"Watch this." With one hand he held both of my hands above my head and with the other pulled my razor from behind him. It descended upon my chest and I knew what he was going to do. "No! Damn it!" I started to struggle again and he just gave a small groan.

"That feels good. Do it again." I stilled and then the knife turned upon my chest, cutting a deep and heavy 'K'. A scream escaped me. At least when Envy did it, I was either knocked out or in too much pain already!

_Stop comparing him with Envy! They're rapists, only that!_ I bit his neck and my teeth slipped from his skin. _Wax! _I tried again and only got a mouthful of the foul-tasting cream.

"Hold still." He commanded and when I looked down there was a lovely K, I, and a M carved down the left side of my fair skin. The red blood dripped wetly from the cuts and I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

Kimblee pouted and I was reminded that he was a very hot rapist. Why must I be tortured this way? Why can't just one of these men decide NOT to rape me and just take me for fun? I sighed and shrieked as I felt the last prick of the knife.

"Beautiful." He murmured and I spit at him again. Then he just smiled and opened my legs. I felt the cuts of tattoos on his hands and stilled. _Those are my tattoos!_ "Ah, yes, you must have figured out that we use the same array… Well… I can't blow you up… Too bad… but I can add serious burns to these lovely legs of yours…"

I felt his hardness pressing against my inner thigh and gulped. _Oh, shit…_

((( CENTRAL LIBRARY )))

"Excuse me?" Neko asked as she walked up to the librarian. Sheska looked up, pushing her glasses back up.

"Huh? Oh, yes?"

"Where are the Alchemist books?" She furrowed her brows.

"Such as?"

"Say I was looking up a certain alchemist. How would I go about that?" She pointed down a row, towards the very back.

"They're in alphabet order. Good luck, there's a lot of them." Neko nodded and lightly jogged to the back.

"Hey, they have a book on me!" She grabbed that and then also grabbed the book on Nirvana, which was open. "Great, she has a fan club." Then she haughtily skipped down to the K's and pulled out the one on Kimblee. Luckily she didn't need his first name, there was only one Kimblee!

"This is it." Neko said, dropping the three books in front of Sheska and checking them out.

"Good luck!" She said again and then Neko left, juggling the three books.

_Alright, now where should I go…_ She looked around and spotted a small café at the corner. She walked over to it and walked inside, sitting down immediately. With careful hands she opened the book on Kimblee and immediately the first page caught her attention.

_Zolf Kimblee, The Crimson Alchemist was hereby stripped of all titles, including State Alchemist and rank. He is to be placed in **Central Prison** near Lab 5. Under extreme care._

_List of Charges—_

_-Killing of Military Personnel _

_-Killing of innocent civilians_

_-Setting Fire to Military headquarters_

_-Detonating Random homes and buildings_

And the list went on and on. The last three were what caught Neko's most attention;

_-Killing 15 women_

_-Raping 15 women_

_-Allied with the Homunculus_

"Oh, fuck." She stood up, grabbed the book and left the café in a hurry. She stopped outside of her hotel and dropped the books off before running towards the Alchemist Dorms, already sliding on her black Flash Glove.

"Nirvana!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway. A door opened and a blue head stuck out.

"Oh, hey Neko." Kimblee greeted, pulling his hair back from his face. Neko slid next to him and threw her fist towards his face.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" He stumbled into the room and Neko jumped after him. She looked up to see Nirvana yawning slightly, something seeming unnatural about how her face glowed.

"Something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"YES! This son of a bitch is supposed to be in Central Prison, condemned FOR LIFE!" Neko pointed her black finger at the Crimson Alchemist.

"Huh?" Nirvana blinked. _'Wow… He's a criminal… Figures…'_

"Yes! The goddamned list went on and on! The last three—which I remember correctly—are 1) _Killing_ 15 women, 2) _Raping_ 15 women and 3) He was allies with the HOMUNCULUS!"

There was a complete and utter silence as Nirvana stood up at this, rage pouring from her. Neko saw her reach behind her and pull a nail out from the table, cutting a thin blood array into her palm. "You were allies with them?"

Kimblee just grinned and stood up, his blue/black hair flipping around him. "Possibly. I was just called in at the right time."

_Goddamn it! Wait till Envy decides to show his sexy—NO! UGLY! Face around here again! I'll tell him something alright…_ She started to walk foreword, her palm glowing red.

"It was just the pretty one, Lust, I think…" Kimblee continued. Neko just walked over to Nirvana's bed and sat down, making herself comfortable, a bag of popcorn appearing of out nowhere. _This is going to be good… _She looked around. _Wait… If Vanny is going to blow him up… Hmm… I might need a raincoat…_

Nirvana continued to let her palm glow. "What was the deal?" She gritted out.

"I was supposed to 'watch' over you and blah, blah… All that jazz. The weird palmtree dude seemed relatively unhappy about it… Hm…" She turned her palms outward towards him and frowned slightly.

"You're so hot… Damn… I really don't want to kill you…" She pouted for a minute then shrugged. "But, you're in league with Lust—who I loathe—so here. Love ya Kimblee, hate you for the rest of my life, but bye-bye." Neko crawled under her sister's bedcovers just in time as the familiar sound of a detonation echoed around the room… joined by the splatter of various innards and blood that hit the walls.

"Aw, gross… And I just redecorated the place!" Nirvana groaned and Neko slowly lifted her head out from under the covers. She looked to the side and covered her mouth.

"My popcorn!" Nirvana fell over, blinking at her younger sister.

"Your… POPCORN!" The redhead nodded.

"I was getting all set for a heavy battle.. but noooo! You just went and said, 'bye-bye' and BOOM! Kimblee's guts just revamped your room!" Neko then made a disgusted face.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chit-chat… but I ought to leave… I'll let you and… Hey, where is your roommate?"

Nirvana blinked. "I think he moved out…" Neko shrugged and slowly made her way across the bloody and dirty floor.

"Bye, I got a date tonight!" Nirvana gave a whoop just as the door swung close. She sighed and sat on the unstained chair.

_I wonder… When is Envy getting back?_ A slap resounded in the room. _I told you not to think about that homunculus! It's bad for your health!_

Nirvana gave another sigh and then opened her drawer, pulling out a piece of chalk. "Let's see if I can do this right…"

(((( THAT NIGHT: NEKO'S HOTEL ROOM ))))

"AHH! Where is it? I know I left it here somewhere…" I grumbled, crawling under the hotel bed to pull out my top. "Ah-ha!"

I ran into the bathroom and hurriedly dressed, running a comb through my hair and then tying it back with a black bow.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck, and elbow length gloves that covered my hands; black leather jeans, black boots and a belt buckle that snapped around my neck.

I heard a knock on my door and hurried over to it. I took a breath and then pulled it back, my escort grinning at me. I'm sure my mouth dropped open because Ed leaned foreword to snap it shut.

He was in his regular black jeans, but was wearing a white shirt—top two buttons open—and his long blonde hair was free and falling around his shoulders, brushing his shoulder blades.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my hotel key, sliding it into my back pocket and walking out of the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, staring at Ed from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, just somewhere…" He grinned over his shoulder and my eye twitched for a moment. "Also, one thing I have to ask you—or tell you for that matter."

I looked up, one eyebrow raising. "Hmm?"

"Nirvana. Yesterday when she blew Envy up," he gave a quick shudder and I snickered. He had been covered in the loveliness of blood and entrails of Envy. "Well, when she leaned over, I saw something on her chest that you may want to go and take care of personally." A spark of jealously flashed through me, but I squashed it.

"Well? What did it say?" I pressed, walking through the hotel doors.

"It was a cutting of Envy's name, down the left side of her chest. It was still bleeding, so it was fresh. I just thought you'd like to know that." I placed a fake smile on my face and nodded.

_'Hmm… Things are getting rather interesting…'_

Ed's hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Now, are you ready to being tonight?"

(((( XING ))))

_'One more day, one more day… Just ONE more day!' _I continued to pace the small office, my hands clasped behind my back, irritation scratched in big bloody letters across my face. _'Come on! Damn sun…'_ I jumped onto the desk and paced on the papers, sending them flying everywhere.

"Envy… You really ought to calm down." I looked off to the side to see Sloth standing against the doorway, Wrath stood next to her, his hand clasped firmly in hers. "I'm sure the days will end soon enough, but don't push them too fast! I'd rather try and live out this one lifetime as long as it can."

I snarled at her. "Life is unlimited for us. And why are you here, bitch?" Sloth just chuckled lightly and ran a hand over her left eye.

"Since I was promoted to Furher, I heard that my 2nd Lieutenant Seiga lost her eye in a battle." She threw a rather pointed look to me. I whistled lightly and turned to look out of the window. "Now, I had just planned on a promotion for her. Thank God she got automail, I don't know what I would have done!" She then turned to look at me. "Her eyesight is a problem. The one eye thing was fine, but Double-Vision? We can't work with that. I don't even know why you decided to listen to what Lust said."

I opened my mouth to protest but she held up a manicured hand.

Sloth turned and let her free hand rest on the doorknob. "You know what to do." She opened the door and started to walk out. "I heard Kimblee was back in town… Though, a few alchemists have been complaining about the recent explosions coming from her room lately, and the large cleaning array that was etched onto her room floor." Sloth left, Wrath following her, heels clanking down the tiled floors.

I let my green hair wash over my face as I sat in the leather chair. A snort escaped me as I thought about what the woman meant by the 'recent explosions'.

I looked at the clock sitting by the chair and sighed. _'23 hours and 52 minutes…'

* * *

_

OKAY! Bye, bye! I love all of ya'll! (Sorry, I'm a Texan) Also, I got really bored the other day and wrote these three short stories on Envy and Nirvana… If anyone wants to read them, email me at

WaterCraftUser(the little 'a' sign) austin. rr. com. (REMOVE THE SPACES) also both of those emails are on my bio page. SO… I hope to hear from some of ya'll…


	9. Sinful Doings Chapter 9

Sinful Doings Chapter Nine 

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.)

Author's Note: In this chapter Neko finishes her date, Envy's timetable finally come to pass and Nirvana finishes cleaning off Kimblee's innards off her walls! And NIRVANA IS NOT A SLUT! Oh, the raping will slow down a bit now. (Greed's dead. Otherwise I would make him rape her too :D)

**WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.

* * *

**

LAST…

(((( _I let my green hair wash over my face as I sat in the leather chair. A snort escaped me as I thought about what the old hag meant by the 'recent explosions'. _

_I looked at the clock sitting by the chair and sighed. '23 hours and 52 minutes…' _))))

NOW…

* * *

(((( SIR CADAGON'S ))))

_'Ooo… this is fancy…'_ I thought in awe as I looked around the slightly lit area. Ed was already sitting down and looking through the menu. I blinked and then joined him, moonlight washing over us, a few clouds blocking the light, the beginnings of a storm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard the blonde chibi ask and I looked over the menu, catching his eye. For some reason I don't think he was talking about the moonlight…

"Very." I said quietly and then Ed turned my face to look at him.

"Tell me about yourself." I raised one red brow.

"What about you?" Odd emotions filtered through his eyes.

"Another night, another town." I frowned then the waiter came. We ordered and I was left staring in shock at the amount of food Ed ordered.

"Are you sure such a _small_ body can hold all of that?" I teased and his eyes darkened.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED MIDGET!" I shrank away from him.

"I never said that…" I tossed a small piece of bread at his head and watch as it bounced off. "Now… you asked about me, I'll tell you. What do you WANT to know?"

He shrugged. "The normal stuff; where you grew up; what's your favorite color; why I never met you before; and all that jazz." I snickered into my hand.

"I grew up in Central, though I was born in a small village called Amtre with Nirvana." I then turned to look over the small river. "I left when I was 6 and moved to Lior in the orphanage ran by a pink haired lady named Rose."

Ed interrupted me. "Did you stay around long enough to meet that prophet Cornello?"

I grinned. "That old three-bit hack? Yeah, I had to leave Lior after he found out that he knew that I knew that he was using alchemy. Though, I could never figure out why he didn't have a transmutation circle anywhere on him." I traced my own array on the inside of my left wrist.

He just drank from his glass, listening to me. "That's when I decided to become a State Alchemist. I figured that if I joined the military, I'd be able to find Nirvana. She had probably already become one, so I'd be able to hound Mustang until he broke." A dreamy smile crept over my face as I remembered dumping paint onto that over-arrogant Colonel's face.

"I didn't get my license until just a few months ago. Nirvana got her's two years ago!" I sniffled and then looked at Ed. "Okay, here's a hint: I like red and black, and I like roses, coffee and rubies. And my birthday is July 22." He smiled off to the side and then looked up, his nose twitching.

"I smell food." I snorted into my drink, which sent small droplets of wine flying everywhere. "Delicate, are we?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I just stuck my tongue out and his gloved hand shot foreword, grasping the pink appendage between two fingers.

"Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it." I pulled it back in, flushing a deep red.

_'Tonight might be better than I'm hoping for…'_

(((( NIRVANA'S BLOODY AND MESSY DORM ))))

"Ah-ha! Finished!" I slid back onto my bed, looking around my shiny and pine-smelling room—all traces of a bloody and blown-up alchemist long gone. "Ah, the freshness of pine."

I sneezed and fell off the bed. "Owie!" I grumbled and picked myself off, hearing a knock at the door. "Come in, I promise not to blow you up too!"

_'Great Vana, scare everyone away… It's probably Envy and he'll be like 'Oh yeah! I get to rape the Chizome Chibi-chan and hope she blows me up so I can fuck her senseless into the next century!'_ I snorted and then hit myself with the automail groaning again.

"You really ought to stop beating yourself up." I looked up at the smell of cigarette smoke and blinked. "Promise not to blow me up?"

"Lt. Colonel Havoc?" The blonde shrugged.

"Jean Havoc." I went over and poked his nose. When it didn't twitch I smiled and nodded. He blinked. "What the hell was that about?"

"Just imagining things. Now, what can I do for you?" Jean inhaled on his cigarette and I yawned.

"The Furher wants to see you."

"At this hour!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands around wildly.

"It's only midnight." I glared at the officer and he held his hands up, his cigarette hanging limply from his lips. I snatched it from him and sat it between mine. He fruitlessly reached for it as I turned around, inhaled on the cigarette and walked over to my coat rack.

"Only midnight my ass." I grumbled, grabbing my coat and flinging it on. Jean walked ahead of me as I closed the door. "Next thing I know I'll be forced to change my tube-top and leather for a miniskirt and a dancing top!"

I hadn't expected Jean to hear this as he looked up with interest. "Oh, don't I wish!"

Jean Havoc was firmly planted into the ground with a boot-print on his head. "Shut up Lt. Colonel." I saw a white cloth rise up from his hand and nodded approvingly. "Good. You know when you've lost. Now, come on, I'm supposed to see the Furher?"

Jean stood up, a little shaky on his feet and pointed to a military car on the other side of the road. "Over there…" He slurred and I helped him up, biting my tongue to keep from crying out as my shirt rubbed against the _new_ engraving.

Envy's damn ointment hadn't worked one bit on that!

I climbed into the car and let the Lt. Colonel close the door for me. "Why the hell is she pulling me out of bed at this hour!"

"Don't have a clue. But I'm sure you can ask her when we get there… Oh, speak of the Devil. You'll have to find a way back." He stopped the car a few minutes later and I climbed out, my mouth dropping.

"THAT'S A HOUSE!" Jean snorted behind me and then I heard the car pulling out. I inhaled on last on the cigarette then threw it to the ground and stomped it out.

"See you around." I waved at him and ran up the stone steps just as the rain started to come down. "Grr… damn Furher… damn woman who thinks she owns all… state alchemist… beck and call… lying, filthy…. Bitch…" I'm sure my grumbling went on and on, as I knocked on the door.

The door opened and a woman with long brown hair, wearing a lavender skirt and white top answered. She smiled at me and my eyes widened.

"Hello, Nirvana Sei—"

"HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE SLOTH!"

((((( Geeze, where you do think? OUTSIDE SIR CADAGON'S ))))

'_Great. It's raining…'_ I looked to my side to see Ed standing with his head bowed back, water droplets hitting his face and running down his smooth… pale… delicious… neck…

_'GAH! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts… heee…. Good thoughts, good thoughts..'_ I grinned mentally and Ed's arm snaked around my shoulders, him being so much taller than me!

"Care for a walk in the pouring, moonlight streets?" I grinned at him and my own arm snaked around his waist, our clothes sticking to us.

"Love to." He pulled me out under a rain gutter and water gushed over my head. "What the hell was that for!"

"There." He said grinning lecherously at me. I looked down and shrieked.

"Why, you lousy son of a bitch! I'm wearing white!" He just grinned and I grabbed his black shirt. "And this-" I pulled the shirt off him, "-now belongs to me!" I pulled on his shirt and then stuck my tongue out, catching raindrops as they fell.

_'Oh… that's nice…' _I must have said that aloud because Ed smirked and wrapped his arm around me again, bringing me closer to the half naked alchemist. I gulped and my eyes were permanently glued to his chest, tracing every little dip and curve of his muscled chest. _'Woo-hoo! I could stay like this all day!'_

But alas, all good things must come to an end as I shivered and Ed tightened his grip on me. "It's late, come on, I'll take you back." A pout crossed my features as he walked me to my hotel where I was staying.

He walked me up to me room, earning looks from the lobby at the fact that we were soaking wet and I was wearing his shirt while he had none. I pulled my hotel key from my back pocket and started to slip it in when Ed caught my wrist, turning me to face him as his lips caught mine in a passionate kiss.

The key slipped from my fingers and they dangled themselves into his loose, wet, blonde hair. He pulled me close, his tongue slipping past my lips to slowly wrap around my own. I melted against his body and suddenly, as soon as it started, it stopped.

I looked curiously at him and he kissed my cheek, picking up my card for me and slipping it back into my hand. "See you soon." He left quickly, still bare-chested and wet. I slumped against the doorway, my heart beating quickly and I turned inside. _'Damn… Where's Nirvana when you need her? I could tell her all about this!'_ I suddenly snorted. _'Then she'd ask, 'Well? Did you invite him in?' and 'Aw, come on! I have a tube of lube, just for you!'_

And then she'd leave, pushing Ed in here and demand that she hear moans and groans within 10 minutes of her leaving. Yes, I love her too much for her own good.

(((( THE FURHER'S HOUSE ))))

I stared at Sloth as I numbly sat down in the soft chair.

"Ah, so you know who I am…" She said quietly and offered me a cup of coffee that my nose twitched to. I took it from her and stared at her. She handed me a pack of cigarettes and a lighter which I happily took, immediately leaning back slightly, closing my eyes and inhaling on the cancer stick.

"Why am I here?" I asked quietly, staring into the black grounds of the coffee.

"Well, two things actually. First, many of the Alchemist's in the dorms have been complaining of the various explosions and screams, etc…" I mentally growled. _I only screamed when Kimblee did it! I never screamed for Envy! He didn't deserve it! Well… except those few times…_ "So, here."

I barely caught the key that was tossed to me. "Huh?"

"On 7th Street. The Third house. It's painted blue with—"

"—with silver trim." I stared at her. "Furher? What is this for?"

"Strange things keep happening to you. It's better if no one else is around to hear of witness it." I tried to squint my eyes to see what was that smile she had on. "Now, the last thing before I send you back to either sleep or pack. There is another homunculi—I assume you know who we are?"

I nodded, leaning foreword, cigarette curling up around me. "Well, this other homunculus, she has black hair, black dress and her tattoo of Oroburos is on her chest. Watch out for her, she's the one out to get you." I stood up and Sloth walked me to the door. I saw a black-haired child walked up behind her and she picked him up.

"By the way, Envy's not out to get you. He's hard to understand, but it comes with the territory." I cocked my head to the side and she just smiled.

"Furher, but—"

"Julia. Julia Douglas." I shook my head, laughing to myself and I walked out of the door.

"And the child?"

"Wrath." I blinked. "And, I was wondering if sometime you would like to watch him. I can't take him everywhere." I slowly nodded.

"Another Homunculus?" She nodded. "Yeah. Just call me up." And I left, dazed beyond comprehension. _'Ho-ly fuck. I'm confused… Very confused…'_

I stumbled down the wet streets, trying to understand when and why I had the whole new set of pain to accompany my already confused life. I walked up the wooden stairs to my dorm and as soon as I opened the door, collapsed upon the bed and fell asleep.

(((( NEXT MORNING ))))

_No more days, no more days… 5 hours, 5 hours… just 5 HOURS!_ Envy groaned to himself as he collapsed upon the leather chair, looking at a clock to his right. _I wonder… can I leave early? Lust isn't around and neither is Sloth… Hmm… I could take my time, escape as a poor old woman…_

A loud slap resounded around the room. _I really ought to ask myself why I WANT to get back to Central and be with that woman… though… I wonder what Kimblee did to get blown up… hmm, probably throw a brick at her head…_

Envy stood up, running a hand through his palm-tree hair. _I can leave… Okay…_ He quickly morphed into Father Lin-Shan and pulled out a fountain pen and parchment.

"People of Xing, I am sorry but I must be on my way once again. I will come back to bless thy town. Until then, live strong, breath in the smell of herbal medicine and listen to thy God. –Father Lin-Shan." He signed it off and then turned around, opened the window and jumped out, landing in the street as an old woman.

_Only 2 ½ hours and I'm back at Central…_

(((( ALCHEMIST DORMS ))))

"-And then we went for a walk in the middle of the rain. Then he pushed me under a rain gutter, and I was wearing white, so he got a free peep show until I pulled off his black shirt and—"

"—And ravaged him in the middle of the street, singing to the high heavens!" Nirvana said loudly, grinning at her younger sister.

"GAH! NIRVANA!" Neko jumped on her sister. "I haven't even got to the good part and, here you are! Already talking about sex! Geeze, talk about a one-track mind."

Nirvana stuck her tongue out from under her. "No, it's a two track. Alchemy and Sex." Another groan escaped the young one.

"Alright, can I continue with my story?"

"Only if you continue to help me pack." They both shook hands and then Nirvana was in the bathroom, Neko talking.

"So I stole his shirt and…"

Nirvana smiled to herself as she listened to her younger sister talk about her date with the Full Metal Alchemist, making a few lewd comments here and there.

When Neko described the kiss Nirvana walked out of the bathroom. "Damn. If I was there I would've locked both of you in the room until I could smell sex and hear pants, groans, moans and screams."

Neko's eye started to twitch. "I know you all too well." A knock on the door alerted them and Nirvana answered it, seeing Jean standing there, in a pair of gray slacks, a open white shirt and miltaryboots.

"Heard you were moving, care for some help?" He said around his cigarette. Neko stood up and walked over to Jean. She grabbed his cigarette and stubbed it out.

"No smoking. 1 year. **1**" She said in a imitation of a German accent. Nirvana stared at her and Jean just pulled out another one. Nirvana went over and stole that one, popping that between her lips as Jean moaned and grabbed another one.

"I can't. It's too damn addictive. And you need to stop stealing all of mine." He then leaned down and picked up two boxes. Nirvana watched him go and sighed. _Why couldn't I have fallen for him?_ She stopped suddenly, Neko bouncing into her.

_Wait! I haven't fallen for Envy… Have I?_ She started moving again and picked up the last few boxes, walking out of the room and leaving the key on the table next to a note for Chris.

"Neko?" She asked, loading up the boxes and climbing in next to Jean.

"Hmm?"

"How do you… Nevermind." She shook her head and Jean looked at her.

"You seem awfully quiet. Something up?" Nirvana shook her head and pointed down the street on which her new house sat. "Huh. Imagine that. The Brigadier General lives next to you and I live across from you."

_'Something's gonna happen. Something isn't right…' _Nirvana thought silently, unloading the boxes and setting them in the living room. She looked at Jean from the corner of her bright green eyes.

Neko walked back in just as he started to inhale on the cigarette until she pulled it out again.

"What did I tell you?" Jean had the decency to look ashamed, but, as soon as Neko walked back out to grab some more boxes, he pulled out another and lit it.

"Oh shit! Sorry Vana-chan, but I gotta go! I just remembered my Certification Exams are coming up next week!" She blew a quick kiss to her sister and ran out. Nirvana sat the last box down and sat on the blue couch. Jean leaned against the open doorway, smoking silently.

"Thanks for the help." She said, pulling off her outer shirt and leaving her in a bathing suit top. Kimblee's engraving was conveniently hidden by a transmutation that she had done that morning. Jean's eyes strayed across her exposed body and nodded.

"It was my pleasure." Nirvana yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

_'He's so hot… I'm so in need of a good lay…He's free… Envy's not here…'_ She looked at Jean and his eyes were locked on hers. _'One time wouldn't be so bad… would it?'_

He seemed to be thinking the same thing for he stood up, squashed his cigarette, kicked the door closed and _stalked_ over to the couch.

'_No. One time wouldn't hurt anything…'_ They both thought just as Jean's hands closed around the drawstring of her bikini top.

_'Hmm… heh, I can't be considered a whore since this is the first time I've slept with someone WILLINGLY. So… heh, heh… I am so gonna feel good tomorrow!'_

(((( LATER THAT NIGHT ))))

Jean gave me a two-finger salute as he walked out of the front door, a fresh cigarette in his mouth. "See ya around." He called and kicked my new front door closed. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, a goofy and happy smile planted on my face.

"Hmm… I believe a shower is in order…" I stood up and walked through my house, my bare feet padding across the floor. The air washed over my bare skin as I closed the door and on a second thought, drew an array and sealed the door shut. '_Not that it would do any good if Envy decided to show back up. He'd break through it in a second!'_ I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water beat down over me.

My eyes drifted to my razor that I had just sat out. I gleamed innocently in the lamplight and I picked it up. I stared at my palm where two tattoos used to be and glared at them. "Alright, time for you two to be back." I finished soaping up my hair and rinsed it clean.

I walked out of the shower and, after reopening the door, walked out, my black hair dripping into my new MASTER-sized bedroom. I grinned at the big bed and pulled out a black nightgown and slipped it over my head.

Then I grabbed the razor on my bed and a piece of charcoal from my drawing kit. I cut the array into my right hand with my automail—very confusing as I had Double-Vision—and then rubbed the charcoal into it, creating a black tattoo.

I stared at the automail and then shrugged. "Winry might kill me, but I'd die quicker if I didn't have one…" So, I took the razor and made a rather crude engraving of a circle, a triangle inside the circle and inside the triangle a black dot.

"There!" I smiled and then sank back into the bed.

"Miss me?" I felt two arms snake around my waist and then a pair of razor-sharp teeth clamp onto the delicate skin between my neck and shoulder.

"_Senbou!_" I turned around, his teeth loosening their hold to slap the homunculus. "You left me all alone with Kimblee! And now—I think somebody must have loved that hunk—He's dead! Not, that is wasn't fun to kill him… but my old apartment got covered in blood, guts and who knows what else!"

Once again, I'm sure I went on and on until I heard snoring. I blinked and looked down to see Envy's head pressed against my chest, his left arm at his side and his right around my waist. I blinked and then sighed, letting my automail hand drift between his unusual silky green locks.

_'Why do I feel guilty now about what I did? It seemed right at the moment…Plus,'_ I snorted silently, _' it saved me from possibly jumping Envy as soon as I saw him and letting loose all of MY sexual frustrations.'_

I touched my eye patch and yawned, snuggling down under the covers, a warm and oddly comforting body pressed against my own.

_'I can't have fallen for him. Not for him. Not for this man. It's improbable, it's impossible, it's unnatural, it's…' _I stared out of the window, the stars winking at me. "It's totally true."

* * *

Dances madly around don't worry! This story is FAR from over! I just had to get Nirvana _thinking_ that she's falling for our Chibi Senbou! 


	10. Sinful Doings Chapter 10

**Sinful Doings Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.)

Author's Note: Yay! Me likey me story so far! Me also likey IarguedWithGodOverEd's story, "Clipped Wings!" I demand you read! It gives Envy a good name! THE RIDDLE IS SOLVED! I REPEAT! THE RIDDLE IS SOLVED!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Sarah- In those chapters Envy was just gone, but don't worry, He's BACK!

Dark Angel Alchemist- Yeah…I just noticed that… Well, the rapes are gonna lighten up… somewhat… (I wish I could bring Greed into it SOMEHOW, but he's dead. So, no greedy Greed.)

Maruken- I hate to say it----but I'm gonna have to lighten up on the rape now. I hate to do it, but… well.. OH! The riddle is solved! And no, you're not dense.

Dragon Fire 15 (did I get that right?)- Thanks. I was afraid that people were gonna think Vana was a slut for jumping in bed with Jean. But, hey! Jean needs some lovin' too!

**WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE and all other necessities.

* * *

**

LAST…

((((_I touched my eye patch and yawned, snuggling down under the covers, a warm and oddly comforting body pressed against my own. _

_'I can't have fallen for him. Not for him. Not for this man. It's improbable, it's impossible, it's unnatural, it's…' I stared out of the window, the stars winking at me. "It's totally true."_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

I opened my eyes quietly, feeling a warm body pressed against my side. I lifted my head from the comfortable place on my victim's breast and yawned. _'When did I get back?'_ I looked down at the sleeping woman and touched her cheek lightly. 

She involuntarily moved closer to me and I smirked. _'Already attached to me, huh?'_ I leaned down and nipped at her neck. She moaned quietly in her sleep, her neck arching back.

I grinned quietly to myself and trailed kissed up her exposed throat to claim her lips. I immediately felt her wake up and her struggles started for the first time that morning. I pulled back and licked my lips, grinning down at her.

"Morning, Sweetheart!" She moaned and turned over in bed, her head going under a pillow.

"Lebe mea albone." She mumbled and I just pulled her out, biting her lip softly.

"Aw, is this how you're gonna welcome me?" She slapped my hand away that was trailing up her side and ducked back under the pillow.

"I'm tired… I had to move yesterday…" She grumbled and pulled her head out enough to stick her tongue out at me.

I poked her side. "Come on…" She scooted further away. _'Hee, I get to play with the Chizome Chibi!'_ I poked her side again and then quickly straddled her thighs placing my hands on her chest.

She stilled, glaring at me and I stilled, my hand resting on her left breast. _'I thought the array was gone…' _I looked at my palm and saw nothing. I sat my hand back on her breast and moved it down, feeling deep cuts there.

She looked up at me and then crossed her arms over her chest, pushing my hand out of the way. I shook my hand and reached down beneath me to grab the hem of her nightgown. She swatted my hands away, threateningly pressing her palms against my chest. I shrugged and then quickly ripped her nightgown up, exposing pale and creamy flesh to my wandering eyes.

'KIMBLEE' stood out in great, bloody letters on her flesh. I grasped her hands, pulling down her gown. "He raped you?"

She closed her eyes and looked to the side. _Why be bashful now? It never bothered her that I raped her. _

"Uh…"

"Did he rape you?" I repeated and she slowly nodded, confusion swimming in her depths. _'He raped her. Something is different. And why the hell-'_

"-DO I CARE?" I finished aloud, shocking the woman beneath me. She reached up and placed a hand on my chest.

"_Senbou_, are you okay? Do I need to blow you up to clear your head?" I pulled back from her hand as if burned and leaped off her, landing on her hope chest by the window. My green hair fell in my eyes and I looked around for my black headband.

"Here." Nirvana tossed me the headband and she sat up in bed, her messy black hair falling over her shoulders, covering her eye patch. "Envy…" She directed her gaze to a black bottle at the bottom of her bed. "That damn riddle you sent me… Was that supposed to be a hint?"

I snorted. "You didn't understand it?"

She shook her head.

"Okay. Who visited you after I gave you that?"

"Kimblee…"

"What color were his eyes…"

"Gold…"

"And the pupil?"

"Black…"

"Can you put it together! I can't believe you wouldn't have noticed how his little beady eyes would stare at you like a piece of meat! I thought you had more sense than that!"

She just turned her head away, a blush staining her cheeks. "Oh… I thought it was really gonna be helpful."

"Nope. Just fun as hell."

I just turned to look out of the window, making my normal shirt and skorts appear on me. I felt the familiar tug from Lust and opened the window. Nirvana stared after me as I jumped out and onto the side roof.

Lust sat on Gluttony's shoulder as he gnawed on the edge of the roof.

"Envy… Did Kimblee do a _splendid _job?" She purred seductively as I stood off to the right.

"_Splendid._" I sneered sarcastically at her and she just smirked lightly.

"It's time to claim what we came for. Which ones do we have now?" She looked behind her as Sloth slowly landed on the roof.

"Flame, Full Metal, Bloodied, Izumi Curtis, Marcoh, Strong Arm and—it was supposed to be Kimblee—but now, Steel Heart." She said quietly and I looked over my shoulder yawning lazily.

"So… which one's first?"

Lust stood up and gave a light slap to Gluttony's head as the roof started to crumble under them. "Marcoh is already with us… Flame and Full Metal will be last… Let them see if they can try and figure it out. So… go and get Strong Arm. He should be relatively easy."

I shrugged and then gave Gluttony an absurd look as he continued to gnaw on my regenerating leg. "What the hell is your problem? Lust, haven't you let him out to go get some food?" I pulled my leg away from him and jumped to the other side of the roof.

Lust just turned to look at me. "Go. I expect to see the military in chaos by the days' end."

I grinned. "Ooo! Chaos!" And jumped off the side building.

((((( 7 AM: CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS )))))

"Brigadier General Mustang!"

Mustang looked up from his desk, standing up. "What is it Colonel Hawkeye?" Hawkeye took a deep breath and then saluted.

"It was a killing, sir. Major Armstrong." Mustang stood up, pulling his gloves on as he walked swiftly out of his office, following the blonde woman. "Along with 12 guards stationed around the building."

"Where was Armstrong killed?"

"Outside the Alchemist Dorms."

"Is it Scar?" She shook her head.

"No Sir. They were slaughtered."

Mustang glanced at her. "Where's Barry?"

"Winry's still has his Blood Seal in Resembol, creating him another body."

They got into the carriage that was awaiting them and immediately Hawkeye started to load her guns, slipping into various places. "Anything else?"

"Only that there seemed to be a struggle in his house, though the door wasn't broken or open. Only the skylight window was shattered." Mustang's brows furrowed as the carriage stopped and he walked out, standing next to Edward Elric and the Fuhrer.

Juliet Douglas looked at Mustang as he walked over. "Nice to see you, Brigadier General." She nodded softly at him and he gave a quick one in return.

"Fuhrer." He greeted then knelt down next to the covered body of Louis Armstrong. He pulled off the cape and gagged at the sight.

His head was decapitated, leaving a small string of flesh that kept it from rolling off to the side, his eyes wide an unnatural deathly gleam in them. The rest of his body was like a puppet, each bone and joint misplaced, nothing connecting. The med-team had laid his arms and legs next to him, the rest of his bones jutting out, making a disfigured figure.

"Any idea?" He asked Ed and the Fuhrer. They both shook their head and Mustang covered his subordinate's body back up.

"Mustang, this could be another possible killer like Scar." Hawkeye supplied. Ed nodded staring at the house; something scratching his brain telling him this wasn't right…

"Possible." He turned to Juliet, but she was already gone. "Alright. Not a single word of this is breathed. Not until we can find out what we're dealing it. Only tell the Alchemist's to be on their guard." He ran a hand through his hair and touched his eye patch.

Ed walked up to Mustang as Hawkeye and the others slowly disappeared. "Why would they go through such trouble to haul the body out here?"

Mustang glanced down at the covered corpse. "They wanted to make sure we found it. They wanted us to see what they could do."

Ed just ran a hand through his messy locks.

"Go tell Kirishima and Seiga. They ought to know what's going on after all." The shorter alchemist nodded and left quickly, leaving Mustang staring at the house.

_'Why do they WANT us to find it… And, if this is a serial killer, who's next?'_

(((( NIRVANA'S HOUSE ))))

I looked up from my place on the couch as a knock alerted me. I sat down my book and yelled for them to come in. Neko walked in and immediately sat next to me, picking up my book and reading the back.

"Two people. One a downright and dirty alchemist, the other a beautiful, seductive woman. When they meet one night in a shady street, will sparks fly or is it just another death on the wall?"

I smirked at her. "Wanna borrow it after I finish it? After chapter 4 it's basically a sex book." Neko looked appalled and then another knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ed walked in, seeming slightly out of breath. "Oh, Edward-kun." I sat up on the couch and Ed walked over to us, sitting next to Neko.

"You alright?" He asked both of us, looking between and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, why?"

He sighed. "It appears there's another alchemist killer on the loose." I bit my lip.

"Who got it?"

"Major Armstrong and 12 other guards." Neko let out a cry and I reached around Ed to pat her shoulder. "Mustang doesn't want the public to find out, or the military. The only people who know are you two, I and the small group at the scene. The rumor's just gonna be that Armstrong had a heart attack."

Neko stood up, biting her lip. I hold my book out to her. "Here, you're the less innocent one."

There's another knock on my door and my eye twitches. "Come in! Just tread careful! I have my small little bombs set up everywhere! MUWAHAHA!"

The door opened and a familiar two-toned blonde head popped in. "Are you sure it's okay to walk in here?" His cigarette smoke curled around his face and Neko gave me a quick hip thrust that sent me glaring at her.

"Neko!" I hissed and she shrugged. I guess that's what I get for telling her every detail of the certain… 'activities' from last night.

"Let me guess… you got the idea from this book?" She asked, tapping the book. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"It was the other way around. Now, if you don't mind, I have some researching to do." She shrugged and he and Ed walked out as Havoc walked in. He closed the door with his foot and walked over to sit by me.

"Guess you heard about the Major, huh?" I yawned and stole his cigarette again, leaning back against his shoulder.

"Were you coming to warn me too?" I teased and blew a ring of smoke around his head. He took his cigarette back and inhaled once before plucking it away with two deft fingers and leaning in to kiss me. He opened my mouth and shoved a lungful of smoke down my lungs, then pulling back, leaning against the couch.

"Possibly." I slowly let the smoke out and then licked my lips. "It's late. Are you staying?" I stood up and started to walk to my room. I had a feeling that Envy wasn't going to bother me tonight. He seemed pretty unhappy earlier. I wonder what I did. Guilt flushed through me but I squashed that down to over-active hormones. This little weird love-lust-rape thing that was going on in my life was seriously fucking up my schedule.

Jean inhaled one last time on his cigarette and then squashed it out in the ashtray, standing up and wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down and bit my ear lightly. "After you."

(((( BRIGADIER MUSTANG'S OFFICE ))))

"Morning, Mustang." Nirvana said as she walked in, her military uniform pressed and ironed—for once.

Mustang looked up from his paperwork. "That's a first, 2nd Lieutenant Seiga." She sat down on the edge of the table just as Farman, Breda, Havoc, Feury and Hawkeye walked in.

"Come on, I'm trying to be nice. I'm actually gonna think about doing some work." Hawkeye and Mustang looked up, their eyebrows twitching.

"If you do any of your work, I'll take you to a steak dinner." Mustang offered as the others sat down.

Nirvana laughed as she picked up a set of papers. "I'd love to Mustang, but I already have a date tonight."

Mustang raised a brow. "Who?"

She slid of the table and sat down, grabbing a pen from the glass container and stealing Havoc's cigarette. "Lieutenant Colonel Havoc."

Havoc didn't hear that, as he was too busy trying to find a new light in his many pockets. "What'd you do with my smokes?"

Nirvana grinned down at her paper, smoke curling around her face. "I stole them last night while you were sleeping."

Three cheers erupted around the room.

"Havoc! You finally got a girl!"

"It's about damn time!"

"Was she any good?"

Mustang even clapped lightly. "Good boy, Havoc." Havoc glared at Nirvana as she happily smoked on his cigarette. "And such a pretty alchemist!" Mustang then leaned foreword on his folded hands. "Might want to keep an eye on her, with that killer going around."

Havoc nodded and Nirvana then leaned over the table pulling him up by his collar and dipping her hand down his pants.

"SEIGA!" Mustang exclaimed. "Not in the office!"

Nirvana glared at him as she pulled her hand back up, holding Havoc's cigarette in her hand. "I was just getting his cigarettes."

Havoc glared at her. "How the hell did you do that?" She grinned.

"This morning before you woke up, I sewed them to the inside of your thigh." Hawkeye grinned to herself as she sat another stack of paperwork in front of Nirvana. "Aww, Riza, is this absolutely necessary?"

Hawkeye nodded sharply. "Yes. You haven't shown up for more than three months. You have a lot of work to do. And," she looked at Mustang to continued.

He grinned. "And you need to submit a report on Zolof J. Kimblee, The Crimson Alchemist." She groaned.

"Why? Wasn't getting covered in his innards enough!"

"No." He turned around in his chair and leaned back. "The Fuhrer wants to see you after that. Then I'm sure I can scrounge up some more work for you."

Riza hit him. "No throwing your work on hers."

"Riza! Please!"

"No Sir."

(((( HOMUNCULI LAIR ))))

"Alright, Armstrong's gone. Who's next?" Envy asked, idly flicking off small pieces of black nail polish. "Can't I just like, go and kill somebody just for fun?" Lust and Sloth glared at him.

"You will not go and idly kill. Its bad enough that you already killed the best of my men." Envy pouted.

"I don't think they were very good. Just a little, scratch scratch and thunk, they're dead."

"Izumi Curtis. Full Metal and his brother ought to come for that." Sloth said, acting as if she hadn't heard what Envy said. Envy shrugged and did an overly- exaggerated bow.

"I am always at your beck and call."

"Shut up and leave."

* * *

NOOO! Armstrong's dead! And all of his bright sparkles! Yay! Now, does anyone think that Nirvana is a slut for almost falling in love with Envy, getting raped by Kimblee and then jumping into Jean Havoc's pants? 

Oh, just to clear things up, In chapter Three I state that Pride aka King Fuhrer Bradley was killed by Roy Mustang. So as so smooth things over, Sloth became Fuhrer instead of Mustang.

Wrath is not Sloth's son, but she treats him like on and he calls her Mommy.

Read & Review


	11. Sinful Doings Chapter 11

Sinful Doings Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.)

Author's Note: Okay… 31 reviews… at least it's more than one! Sorry Dragon Fire 13 that I didn't get your name right! But I did this time! And thank God no one thinks Nirvana's a slut! (Besides Blood Alchemist who I'm very thankful that she spoke her mind.) Oh, and I probably will write out one sex scene with her and Jean… Heh, heh… I already wrote the VERY last chapter of this story… I liked how I finished it!

Here, I might as well explain the reason Nirvana went and had sex with Jean.  
1) She never had sex willingly with Envy or Kimblee.  
2) Not having sex but being raped can do one of two things. Either make her seem antisocial to the rest of her life or just build up sexual frustration.  
3) Her having sex with Jean is actually a major part of the story and I thought that my character finally needed some loving.

ON WITH THE STORY! Also, sorry Maruken, who I know loves the rape scenes, but alas, all good things must come to an end. Even just smut is going to leave. I'm twisting this to slightly romance, action and a bit of horror. One word: Chimeras.

DEDICATED TO: Alina, who pushed me to write this. (Thanks Alina.) Also ---- IArguedWithGodOverEd

**WARNINGS****: BLOOD AND GORE and all other necessities.

* * *

**

LAST…

(((( _"Izumi Curtis. Full Metal and his brother ought to come for that." Pride said, smiling, acting as if he hadn't heard what Envy said. Envy shrugged and did an overly- exaggerated bow. _

_"I am always at your beck and call." _

_"Shut up and leave." _))))

(((( THAT NIGHT ))))

* * *

"Night, Jean." I kissed the blonde once and then walked inside my house, he walking to his own.

"He's a cute one." I bit back a scream as I saw who had said that.

"YOU!" I pointed my finger at the homunculus who just smiled at me. "What the hell are you doing here!"

He leaned on his hand; his damp locks plastered to his chin and neck. "Am I not allowed to see you anymore?"

I walked over to him and I remembered what I had said not more than two nights ago. _'You're not in love with him, Nirvana Seiga. It's just a play of the mind.'_ I tugged on a lock of his green hair as I sat down in front of him. He grasped my wrist in his much larger hand and grabbed my shirt with the other.

"He was quite cute. Is that who's been coming over?" The hand on my shirt slowly started to rip it and I tried to pull away. "It's not that I don't mind it's just—"

My eye widened as I realized what that emotion in his amethyst eyes was. "You're jealous."

He immediately scoffed and I shook my head, standing up.

"No… yesterday morning when you saw Kimblee's name on me I saw jealously in your eyes! And tonight! When you saw me kiss Jean! I know it's there! What aren't you telling me, Envy?"

Envy gripped my chin and tipped it up so I could stare into his eyes. "Don't believe everything you see." He suddenly threw me over his shoulder and I barely had half a second to appreciate the view of his rear from my upside down view before I started to struggle.

"Envy! What the hell?" I hissed and started to beat his back.

"Shut up." His clawed hand raked down the back of my leg lightly and I stilled. I could feel the blood rising and dripping down my leg.

I complied but continued to beat and scratch any piece of the homunculus I could get to.

"Will you just be still for a moment." Something about his voice made me calm my movements and instead I was left staring at a very pleasing view.

A moment later, he dropped me on my bed and pushed me down. I started my struggles anew, but stopped as his lips brushed over mine like velvet. I froze staring into his eyes as he pulled back. His lips dove back down and he forced his tongue between my lips. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes.

Then Envy sat up and I opened one green eye to see Envy glaring at me. He suddenly sighed as I squinted my eye to try and see him. He crawled off to the side and pulled me up. I shrank away from him but he only placed a claw on the side of my face. "Close your eye and stay still."

I did as I was told and a moment later I felt a slight roughness scrape across my eye. "You can open it." I opened my one good eye and gasped as everything slowly sharpened into view. The two Envys I saw slowly combined into one and I reached a hand out, seeing 5 fingers and not ten.

"Wow…" My Double-Vision was gone! I blinked and raised a hand to trace my good eye. "Holy Shit!"

Envy chuckled and I stared in shock at him. He fixed my eye! Somehow or another he fixed the double vision! "Envy?…" I asked timidly and he turned to look at me. Something about the way he eyes seemed to stare at me, seeing into my very soul.

"Hmm?" He asked and suddenly, I have no fucking idea why I did it, but I threw my arms around the homunculus and hugged his happily. "What the hell! Get off of me!"

I pulled back and he jumped off the bad staring at me like I was a basket case… that with my current predicament, I most likely was. I grinned half-heartedly and instead offered a smile. "Thank you."

He just snorted and stood up. "I'll be leaving." He jumped out and I frowned. Something wasn't right. And it wasn't the fact that I could see. Something was going to happen… And suddenly I didn't want to know what it was.

Envy crouched on top of a nearby roof, staring down into an alley where a sewer lid bobbed suspiciously. It suddenly blew up, landing against the stone with an ear-splitting crack. Four sets of glowing gold eyes looked up and then a half mule, half-lizard chimera jumped out followed by a dog/fish one. The first one sniffed around with a deformed snout and pressed it against the wall Envy was sitting on, before following the second one around the corner.

The homunculus slunk around the edge of the building watching the other two come out, a lion/bear and a lizard/bird one, as the mule one walked around the corner, jaws open, saliva dripping out from blood-stained fangs. The nauseating smell of decay and rot was enough to send even the green-haired homunculus reeling.

Chimeras: The creation of two or more beings combined in the most deranged sense of alchemy. Even though they live, their bodies _rot_ from the inside, as two different species are not made to be forced together down to the last atom.

The sky crackled and a bolt of lightning disrupted the peace, the sign of an incoming bad storm. The first few drops hit the ground and the four chimeras looked around before the bird one stretched out wings and disappeared down the opposite alleyway. The fish one walked on its canine hind legs and jumped back into the sewer, its forelegs giant fins.

Envy watched the bear one roar once, a deep unearthly sound that even raked across his nerves, and chased after the bird. The final one sat in the shadows and hid itself it's golden glowing eyes dimming to blend in with the depressing mood. Envy crouched closer staying downwind to keep a eye on the still chimera.

A few moments later a drunken man stumbled down the street, light raindrops touching his face.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…. La-de-da-dai!" He sung, off pitch and the chimera lunged out, deep, grotesque claws pressing the man into the ground, his fangs biting into the soft tissue of the neck.

Envy watched, fascinated at the creature as it tore at the defenseless arties blood dripping down his monstrous jaws and hitting the dark gray stone. It snarled at the dead body and sniffed its way down to the man's crotch where it tore and ate what was left of the man's reproductive system. A piece of the man, which Envy refused to identify, flew at the Homunculus and he snarled at it, rolling away, clinging to the edge of the roof just in time.

The chimera gave a ear-deafening roar and stood up on its hind legs, fangs dripping with entrails and flesh. Envy stood up and lunged off the building, landing behind the chimera. A shrill whistle rang throughout the town and the chimera picked its head up, the unnatural golden eyes becoming calm as it walked back into the sewer, not giving Envy a second glance.

Envy slunk after it, morphing into a small fly as he did so. Chimeras in the city… a master who owns them… Envy flew into the sewer just as the bird one flew in after him.

_'I wonder if I can convince them to join up with us… Chimeras are always good to have around. Look at Greed! His whole little group was a bunch of ultra-super Chimeras!' _

With that little plan forming in his mind, he flew deeper into the sewer, hearing more cries and roars of not just the four chimeras he had seen. There were more.

And more were being created.

(((( FUHRER'S OFFICE ))))

"Colonel Archer." Fuhrer Juliet Douglas nodded at the Colonel as he walked in, General Haruko behind him. "General."

"Fuhrer, we heard that The Crimson Alchemist was killed while we were in Lior. Is this true?" Archer asked, his sea green eyes shifting slightly.

Juliet nodded. "Yes. He was killed."

The General leaned foreword. "By who?"

An unusual leak of emotion appeared in her eyes but she covered it up. "We have yet to find out. He was killed in the Alchemist Dorms and that is all we have." She nodded at both of them. "Is that all?"

Archer nodded, his eyes glazed as he about-faced and left. The General followed him and as soon as the door closed, Wrath slid out of Juliet's side and looked up at her.

"Why are you protecting that woman?" He asked, climbing onto her lap to look out the window.

Juliet/Sloth said nothing only looked into the rain and frowned slightly. "I have my reasons."

(((( DUBLITH ))))

"IZUMI!" Sig yelled brokenly as he cradled the mangled body of his wife. Izumi Curtis, one of the best female alchemists lay dead in her husband's arms, maimed to the near point of unrecognization. Blood stained the front of Sig's white shirt as he held her closer, his eyes closed tightly closed.

"Mr. Curtis." Sig lifted his head to see four members of the military there. "We've been ordered to take the body into custody and bring you to Central." Sig snarled at them.

"Why does the military want her?"

"That will be explained once you arrive there. We will use force if nessecary." One of the officers pulled up a gun and Sig stood up with Izumi in his arms. "We'll take her, Mr. Curtis." Sig reluctantly handed the dead body of his wife to them and they slipped her into a body bag.

"Are the Elric brothers there?" He asked gruffly, standing up.

"They have been ordered to stay in Central. We'll take you to them as soon as we arrive. Gather your things and meet us at Central. We leave immediately."

(((( BACK IN CENTRAL'S SEWERS ))))

"_On the Eight Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me...Eight maids a milkin', seven swans a swimmin', Six geese a layin', FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, Two turtle doves and a partrige in a pear tree! On the Ninth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me... Nine Pipers Pipin', Eight Maids a milkin', Seven Swans a swimmin', Six geese..." _Envy idly sang as he strutted down the middle of the sewer, long boots trailing up his thighs as he swayed drunkenly.

Apparantely Homunculi couldn't get drunk from alcohol but the nausea from the intense smell of the sewer got him downright stoned. He continued to sing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' until he heard a loud scraping sound. He stilled and pressed up against the side of the sewer as he slinked along towards the fork in the sewer.

'_Dun-dun duh-dun dun dun dundun..'_ Envy hummed the Mission Impossible theme inside his head as he stopped and turned his head around one side seeing a door there. _'And Score.'_ He morphed into a chimera he had once seen and walked up to the door. A red light appeared and scanned over the chimera/homunculi. It beeped and the door slid open. Envy walked in and as soon as the door closed behind him, he shifted back to his 'natural' form and then he slinked past the cages. The sound of heavy footsteps directed him and soon he was standing in a small area, a giant transmutation array inscribed onto the floor, a desk in the back corner and a figure asleep in the chair, his head turned the other way.

The figure made a sound and slowly lifted its head, dirty blonde hair pulled into a neck ponytail, and strands falling into his face. He yawned and slipped on a pair of glasses. When his dark brown eyes latched onto Envy, he smiled.

"Hello Envy."

Envy snarled and his lip pulled back all too unconsciously. He got ready to lunge at the blonde. "Bastard... HOHENHEIM!"

* * *

(grin) Oh yeah, I'm so getting yelled at. Until NEXT CHAPTER! I love ya'll all!


	12. SInful Doings Chapter 12

**Sinful Doings Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.)

**Author's Note**: What to say… nothing really… just, did anyone guess at why I brought Hohenheim back? Also, in the manga version Hohenheim controls the sins (AND KILLS GREED!) but in this, Lust and Sloth brought him back from the other side forcefully, one last time.

**DEDICATED TO:**

**Alina:**_ I hope you like this. I wrote most of it while chomping down on Krad's muffins and my pop's cake. This was done –of course—at 3AM. I hate chimeras. Krad does too. But he wants Envy to sing "The Twelve Days of Christmas" again.(huggles) Sorry I had sugar for breakfast._

**Maruken:**_No rape. Sorry, but even I had to lighten up off that._

**Neko-chan:**_Neko! (glomp) Let's see if I can make you puke somewhere in this chapter… possibly go into a very dark and gloomy Chimera's mind? (shudder)_

**WARNINGS: BLOOD AND GORE and all other necessities. Also, there is a slight spoiler warning on who Envy's actual form really is.

* * *

**

LAST…

(((( _The figure made a sound and slowly lifted its head, dirty blonde hair pulled into a neck ponytail, and strands falling into his face. He yawned and slipped on a pair of glasses. When his dark brown eyes latched onto Envy, he smiled._

_"Hello Envy." _

_Envy snarled and his lip pulled back all too unconsciously. He got ready to lunge at the blonde. "Bastard... HOHENHEIM!"_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

Hohenheim smiled slightly and popped his back. Envy growled, his amethyst eyes narrowing down to mere slits and he walked foreword, hissing at the alchemist.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Hiretsukan!_" Envy hissed out, his claws itching to be buried into the warm, flesh but too curious not to.

Hohenheim shrugged. "I work here." He looked over his shoulder into the back corner. "I work… with you."

Envy snorted and crossed his arms, seriously doubting that Lust would hire the one man/human/mortal/immortal/animal that he hated, no _loathed _to the ends of time. "What are all of the chimera's for?"

"I was told to create them. The one with the nifty chest tattoo. She said they would be used later for some purpose." Hohenheim shrugged slightly and tossed the silver-lined whistle up, catching it in one gloved hand.

Envy snorted and shook his head, trying to kill the last of the drunkenness that had affected him in the sewer. "Here. I figured it would get you sick." Hohenheim handed him a small white pill that Envy took reluctantly. He popped it in his mouth turned his back to the man "Whatever. Do what you want. I'll do what I want. Just remember, the next time I see your filthy mug, I won't hesitate to shove my claws into your thick, meaty neck."

"Envy, you were never like this before." He said quietly and the homunculus snarled. Something about the way he said that reminded him of Nirvana and her unimaginable ways. Envy left the room again, the nauseating smell hitting him harshly again. His head swam and the boots trailed back up his thighs, protecting him from the sliminess.

He stumbled down the walls swaying drunkenly as he heard a vague sound of a duck coming from far off. He mumbled something and pressed a clawed hand against the wall to keep himself steady. "_Rubber ducky! You're the one! You make bathtime so much fun! Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you!_"

Envy stopped as he saw the manhole above him and he blinked. "I dun remember it being this close…" He slurred but jumped up and out, landing in the middle of another alley. He swayed on his feet and fell over, his eyes swirling in his head. A cold feeling swept over him as his body suddenly lit on painful fire.

His eyes closed and his breathing evened out as he curled up in a small ball, wrapping his arms around his bare legs, shivers shaking his form.

(((( NEARBY ))))

Nirvana walked down the market street, a bag of fruit in one hand and a newly stitched military jacket in the other. A white shirt was thrown around her and the engraving on her chest was hidden from prying eyes.

She suddenly stopped next to a stall selling Gold Jewelry and she peered down at a golden necklace with two emeralds surrounding an amethyst that reminded her of something so familiar, yet so foreign to her mind.

"Would you like to try it on?" The merchant asked, holding it up so the pale light from the hidden sun would reflect off it. Nirvana slowly fingered it and then shook her head.

"I could never afford anything like that. But, how much is it?" The merchant answered her and the alchemist frowned. "Nine-hundred? No, I couldn't spend that much."

She sighed and continued to walk on home. Her limp was completely gone, now that Envy had stopped raping her. It was unusual; he had stopped doing that, he healed her eye and seemed unnaturally nice lately. It was a nice change, but she almost missed the sadistic side that she had met that one fateful day.

Nirvana suddenly stopped at the entrance to an alley and looked down it, seeing a black lump in the far distance. Apparently whatever Envy used on her eyes heightened her sight so he could see twice as far. She frowned and slowly slunk down the alley, having flashbacks of what happened last time she was in an alley.

As she got nearer to the lump, she saw that it was a human and with long black-green hair. She dropped her items and ran towards the human where she dropped to her knees and rolled_ him_ over.

She bit her lip as she saw that is was Envy and when she rested her hand on his forehead, pulled it back with a slight yelp. He was burning up! Nirvana pulled his head into her lap and tried to wake him up. "Envy, Envy!" She shook his shoulders and one purple eye opened, matching the amethyst that she had seen on that necklace.

"_Chizome?_" He asked quietly, his eyes unfocused. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down and rested her hand on his forehead. "My head hurts… and why do I feel so cold?" Nirvana frowned and ran her hand under his shirt, feeling that he was hot as there well.

"You're sick, _Senbou._" She said simply and pulled him up, letting the homunculus lean against her side. She stopped and looked at him. He's a homunculus. Homunculi are supposed to be immortal. How can they get sick with a simple cold or flu?

Envy shivered in her arms and his eyes dropped. "The… pill…" He whispered, tremors going through his body as she slowly walked where her items where. She looked at Envy.

"Think you can be a child so I can carry you?" She asked and a minute later, a small black-haired boy child lay in her arms, shivering uncontrollably. She threw her military jacket over him and sat the bag of fruit over her shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around the child homunculus in her arms.

Worry blossomed in her chest and she hurried past the gold vendor, the necklace sparkling. Envy moaned quietly and shifted, the long black hair falling over her arms. He started to break out in a cold sweat and she bit her lip, catching curious looks as she hurried past them.

'_Neko! Neko should be able to figure out what's wrong with him! She's always been the best at healing!'_ With that thought in mind, she changed course towards Neko's hotel room, hoping that she was still with there.

Envy opened one drowsy child-like purple eye and he squinted, trying to pull the blurry picture together. "Nirvana?" He asked, half asleep before slipping back into painful unconsciousness just as the rain started to drizzle.

(((( NEKO'S HOTEL ROOM ))))

"Neko! Neko! Open up!" Neko lifted her head from the desk and looked sleepily at the door where heavy pounding was coming from.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She mumbled and stumbled to the door, opening it to see Nirvana slightly dishevled and dripping wet. In her arms was a wet, black-haired child.

Neko looked at the trembling child in her sister's arms, and then opened the door further, moving out of the way for them to walk in. "What happened? Who's the kid?"

Nirvana walked in and sat on the couch, the child laying across her lap, her arms tightly wrapped around him. She looked up at Neko with big eyes that were swimming with guilt, regret and anger. "It's Envy, Neko." She said quietly, watching the emotions flicker across her sister's face.

"Envy? But wasn't Envy a—"

Nirvana impatiently interrupted her with a wave of her hand. "Take care of him now, then I'll…" she bit back, hesitation showing clear across her green eyes. She looked down in fright and whimpered quietly. "And then I'll tell you." She finally whispered, pushing a strand of hair from the child Envy's pale face.

"What's wrong with him?" Neko finally asked and sat on the coffee table in front of them, reaching foreword to touch the homunculus's forehead. She suddenly yanked her hand back as if burned, cradling it against her chest. "He's burning up!"

Nirvana stilled as the child suddenly was engulfed in a white light and the body stretched, turning into a blonde-haired man. "Oh my…" Neko whispered. "He looks like Edo-kun!"

The man that was now stretched across the couch with his head on Nirvana's lap certainly did look like Edward. He had dark wavy blonde hair and a face structure that looked like Ed's. Neko's eyes drifted down Envy's body until they reached his thigh were the Oruborus was tattooed on his upper thigh. "A homunculus?" She whispered, her eyes wide with fright as she looked up at her sister. "Vana… who is he? WHAT is he?"

Envy gave a painful moan and his tremors started anew. Nirvana looked at Neko and bent over Envy, her shirt falling open and exposing the top of Envy's engraving. "It'll tell you. Just please… he isn't supposed to be like this."

The two sisters stared at each other until Neko lunged foreword and threw off the white shirt, exposing the 'E' and the 'Y'. "You'll tell me everything, Nirvana."

(((( THE ELRIC'S HOTEL ROOM ))))

Sig Curtis stood outside of the Elric's hotel room, his hand poised for knocking. He hesitantly knocked twice and immediately there was a chain of curses and yells coming from inside until a half naked Full Metal Alchemist answered the door, his mop of blonde hair wrapped in a towel.

When he saw who it was, he lowered his automail hand and looked around. "Oi, Sig. Where's Sensai?" He missed the crestfallen look on Sig's face.

"That's… that's what I came to talk to you about." Al and Winry's faces appeared behind Ed and they opened the door, letting the burly man walk in.

"What happened?" Al asked and sat down on the couch with Winry.

"She's… she's dead." Sig said quietly, missing the knowing look on Ed's face.

"She was mauled, wasn't she?" Ed said, looking out the window.

Sig looked up. "How did you know?"

"Another strong alchemist was killed recently. They think it's Scar, but it doesn't fit his pattern. Plue—" His explanation was cut off by a series of heavy knocks on the door. "It's open!"

Four military officals ran in, looking haggard and unnaturally pale. "Her body… it's gone!"

Al and Ed looked at them sharply. "What?"

"When we went to unload it, the body was disappeared and all that was there was a small white faceless doll! We have no idea what happened to her!"

Ed looked at Al.

"Alchemy."

(((( UNKNOWN ))))

"Heh, heh, heh… you are so pathetic… so… _human_…" Lust drawled idly, leaning against the wall and peering into the shadows.

"Why do you keep us here?" A deep old voice demanded, his voice lined with fear.

Lust smiled and cocked her head to the side in an all-too-innocent gesture. "We have our reasons. How could you not expect us to continue and try to achieve our goal?"

"You know, you will be stopped." A higher, deep, male voice spoke up and it thrummed it hidden power.

"Who will stop us?"

"The Elrics." A deep, gravely woman's voice said.

Lust chuckled and stepped into the shadows, lifting the chin of the woman. "Ah, do you really put that much faith into your students, Izumi Curtis?"

Izumi lifted her head, smirking confidentaly. "Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

There! Another beautiful chapter! Next chapter: Nirvana explains everything. More things happen... this story is drawing to a close... (sniff sniff) 


	13. Sinful Doings Chapter 13

Sinful Doings Chapter Thirteen 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.)

**Author's Note**: Hey! Well, I hate for this story to end… but, alas… there is only going to be maybe 5 or so chapters… maybe less considering how long I make the chapters. DOUBLE UPDATE!

DEDICATED TO:

**Nyoko Iso**: Even though you hate Envy-kun… I'll make you like him somehow.

**Neko-chan:**HAHA! You finally get to kick my ass!

**WARNINGS: BLOOD AND GORE and all other necessities.

* * *

**

LAST…

((((_Lust chuckled and stepped into the shadows, lifting the chin of the woman. "Ah, do you really put that much faith into your students, Izumi Curtis?"_

_Izumi lifted her head, smirking confidently. "Yes. Yes I do." _))))

NOW…

* * *

I watched as Neko crouched over my rapist. _Rapist…_ Such a silly word now that I think about it. My first encounter with him, that one fateful day, I had been _willing. _Willing to be raped in my own shower, willing to allow him to rape me three times (and Kimblee even got a chance!). My body craved the touch of the one who could hurt me in such a way that it brought me a sick sense of pleasure.

The day I met him was the day my old life was over and a new one began; full of alchemic reactions and the complex notions of the homunculi. Just the way he's acted: the velvet-soft kisses, and the way he would actually help me _heal_ after his _sessions._

Love is a funny emotion. I know that it's almost impossible to find the one that you're destined to be with, but I always wanted to find that one man. That one man who could make my heart stop beating with a single, heated glance. The one man who could make me do the stupidest of things when he is in the barest hint of danger.

I looked at Neko as she pulled Envy's mouth open and peered in. I saw her wince as her red-tinged eyes swept over the two long canines that I have personal scars to show from.

I knew she had already found her destined mate. Edward Elric was her _exact_ opposite, but yet they were so completely alike. Ying and Yang is what I called them. Anytime now, he'd propose, she'd accept, they'd get married and then run off to have two beautiful kids in the deep countryside.

"He was poisoned." Neko said and sat back on her haunches, a frown gracing her beautiful features. "But I have no idea from what. You said he has a perfect immune system, so who would have enough experience to poison him?"

I frowned and sat back down on the couch, setting his head on my thigh. '_The… the pill.'_ I shot up. "He said something about a pill when I found him. Hey, Envy…" I started to prod his forehead, making his features crinkle up as his breathing sped up. "_Senbou…_" One amethyst eye opened and peered up at me.

"What?" He mumbled and snuggled into my leg, making my face flush a bright red.

"What was that pill you were talking about?"

"I was supposed to make me not drunk anymore…" He mumbled softly and I poked his nose again.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Hohenheim." He fell back asleep and I blinked. _Hohenheim_ sounded so familiar… _too_ familiar for my liking…

"Hohenheim?" Neko sat up on the glass coffee table and crossed her legs under her long dark red skirt. "That name sounds familiar, doesn't it? Well, anyways, I can cure it."

"Really?"

"Yes. And then you will tell me everything. And I mean Everything, Nirvana."

(((( AT THE TRAIN STATION ))))

"This doesn't look very familiar…" Al said as he lifted the doll and turned it over to see an alchemic circle carved there.

It was a giant circle with a star in the middle of a triangle and four hyphens connecting various bits of the triangle with the star.

"It wasn't done by one of _them_, they can't do alchemy." Ed said in an undertone as he surveyed the body bag. "And the only one who could do it was the kid, Wrath and I don't think that the others want to take the kid back after betraying them."

"You never know, Brother. He could have done this." Al said and handed the doll to one of the military police. "What about the others? Couldn't there have been a new Greed, or a new Pride? They could do alchemy if they were created possibly."

Ed shook his head. "I would know. Each and every one of them attacks me at some time or another. The only ones are Sloth, Wrath—if he's still alive—Lust, Gluttony and Envy."

Al leaned against the building and sighed. '_Brother was the smartest alchemist that I've ever known, but he's _so_ dense!'_

"Ed, why don't you go and check up on Neko-san? I should think that she'd like a little company on a dreary night like this…" Ed, who was unprepared for the sudden sexual innuendo, tripped over his own feet and glared up at his brother, blushing furiously.

"Shut up." But he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk off into the rain-filled streets. "I'll see you later!"

"I'll be at the library! Have fun! Use protection!" A few of the military officials snickered as the blonde alchemist picked up his pace.

"I hate you Al!" He yelled back and disappeared.

"I love you too!"

(((( NEKO'S ROOM ))))

"—and that's where you met him. By that time he had already… yeah, well.. you get the point." Nirvana said as she held Neko's wrists above her head, pressing her younger sister into the hotel wall.

"I'll kill him! Let me go! I'll kill him!" Neko shouted furiously and tried to break Nirvana's grasp to jump at Envy who was still a blonde and asleep on the couch.

"Shut up. I thought you wanted to know the story?" Nirvana said coldly, glaring down at the redhead. Neko shut up but kept her red-tinged gaze on the homunculus. "Then, when I fought him, he never meant to hit me." She said quietly. "He was aiming for Edward, but when he called out, _'Hagane no Chibi_' I thought he was calling me because he calls me, '_Chizome no Chibi'_. It hit me, which made me loose my arm," she tightened her automail on Neko's wrist, "and my sight in one eye. Now, before you go all psycho again, a day ago or so, he healed my eyesight somehow. So, is that at least one point up?"

Neko sneered, but said nothing.

"Well, here, I'll let you stomp around in a minute. Kimblee… he did also, as I'm sure you already guessed. I'd let you kill him, but he's just a bloody stain on my old dorm room." Nirvana let her sister go, hesitantly and shrugged off her white shirt, leaving her in her tube top which she pulled off to show the engraving on her right side of her chest. "See this? After I healed it after Envy had left on a little trip, Kimblee carved his name into my chest. When Envy saw it, HE was jealous."

Neko stopped from drawing a homunculus-draining circle and her older sister erased it. "Jealous? Really…"

"Anyways, that was the last time I was ever raped. But, Envy did re-carve his name on me." A sigh escaped the woman and she slammed her sister back against the wall. "Then when he saw me kiss Jean goodnight one night, he was jealous again. That's when he healed my eye…"

Nirvana suddenly slid to the floor, remembering what her words had been one night._ 'I can't have fallen for him. Not for him. Not for this man. It's improbable, it's impossible, it's unnatural, it's…totally true…'_

"Vana?" Neko threw her gaze off Envy and instead crouched in front of her sister. "Don't tell me you've fallen for this freak!"

Nirvana shook her head and laughed insanely. "No, never fallen for him. Just, the feelings I have for him currently aren't exactly the negative type. Let's call it that." Neko helped her up.

"Nirvana, just let me tell you. Even if something happens, and you and this… _freak_, get together… I promise to only kill him once… once a year. And it's gonna be on Christmas."

The one-eyed woman grimaced comically. "Ewww. Gross… Blood on my presents! Ewww…. And what if you and Edo have kids! They'd be traumatized for life once they see Envy grow up from a pile of skeletons and blood! It's actually quite a disturbing experience, specially if the man in question was on you... because then they pieces actually _crawl _over you and—"

"ENOUGH! I don't need to hear that!"

"What happened, _Onna?_" A groggy voice said as Nirvana turned around and promptly threw her shoe at him, hitting him squarely on the nose. "Ow! I'm sick here you know!" He said, and his voice sounded slightly high considering his nose was stuffed up with the after effects of the pill.

"Shut up, _Senbou,_ and say thanks to my sister." She snapped, still pressing Neko against the wall. Envy eyed them with curiosity.

"What'd I miss?" He asked and sat up, the sheet falling from his bare chest. He ran a hand through his hair and blinked, seeing it was gold. "And when did I morph into this?"

"Whatever he says, I still want to kick his ass." Neko snapped and Envy's eyes locked onto hers, narrowing them dangerously.

"Thank her for what?" He hissed, his eyes still on the Bloodied Alchemists'.

"You were poisoned. She treated you. Simple as that." Nirvana replied, trying not to let her eye drift over the tanned skin that was revealed. It wasn't something she was used to. Kimblee's body was pale and muscled in the right places, a bit thin, but hot. Envy's body (the one she was more used to seeing) was very pale, muscled and he had some meat on his bones.

Envy, who noticed the way her eyes were drifting, stored this tidbit of information for future blackmail. He then—finally—turned his gaze to Neko and gave a slight bow. "Thank you for treating me. Now, let me go so I can go and kill him."

Nirvana smirked from her place next to her head. Neko blinked. "When did you move?" The black haired beauty tightened her hold on Envy's wrist, almost crushing his immortal wrist. "Who, Hohenheim?" She asked and he sent her an impossible look. "You talk in your sleep." She explained. "I guess he gave you the hangover pill? Wow… you can get drunk?"

Suddenly Nirvana lunged off the couch and held Neko back against the wall. "Both of you! Stop! Envy, stay there. We're not finished with you, yet."

Envy, who had been making his way towards the window sighed and slunk back, sitting down on the arm rest next to Nirvana who prompty grabbed his arm and held it in her metal hand.

"Who's Hohenheim? Any idea's on WHY he gave you a poisoned pill?" she asked, looking sideways at her younger sister who was throwing deadly glares at the homunculus.

Envy glared at both of the sisters, his arm being broken as he wrench it away, Nirvana tightened her grip and broke it—repeat. He finally sighed. "He's the Chibi-san's father." His victime pinched his arm, but he was staring at the window.

'_Lust?'_ He asked mentally and a moment later the seductive voice of the female homunculus replied with a slow answer.

'_Either take her now, or leave and meet Sloth above the bar. We have a deadline to make! Move quickly!'_ She hissed and then her presence disappeared as quickly as it came.

Nirvana loosened her grip slightly and gave a worried glance to her sister who was blinking at the spot where Envy was. He had jumped out of her hold and morphed into his pale, green-haired form, pouncing on the window sill where he opened it and jumped out before Nirvana could grab the back of his shirt.

"ENVY: She shouted as she ran to the window and looked out into the black, raining night.

"Go after him!" Neko urged and she shook her head and walked back to the couch, tracing a tattoo on her flesh palm.

"Nope. He'll show up later at my place. I'll tie him down and figure things out." Nirvana perked her ears up as she heard uneven footsteps; one heavier than the other. "Plus, I think I hear your Edo-kun. Bye!" She disappeared out of the window just as Ed opened the door, soaking and dripping wet.

"Ed! You're soaking wet! Take off those clothes immediately! I know the hotel has robes around here somewhere…" Ed blushed lightly but did as he was told and left himself in his dry boxers as Neko scurried back and threw the white cloth robe over his tanned form.

But as her eyes locked on the skin that was available to her, she suddenly wished that the sense of foreboding would leave. And it did, along with her common sense.

(((( ABOVE THE BAR WITH SLOTH ))))

"Let me guess… time to get the next alchemist?" Envy drawled with fake chiperness as he sat up upon the chimney, crossing his legs, the rain beating his hair down against his face.

Sloth crossed her arms over her chest as she stood under and umbrella that Wrath was holding up. "He should be at the library right about now. In the back section reading a thick black book. Take him today, Envy. He was catching on too quickly."

Wrath looked up at Sloth as Envy lunged off the roof. "Go with him, Wrath. Then come back here."

(((( NIRVANA'S HOME ))))

"_Chizome…_get the phone…" Envy mumbled and rolled over in the bed, Nirvana's long hair wrapped around his arm. "And tame this mass you call hair."

Nirvana yawned and stuck her arm out, groping for the phone. She picked it up and pulled it to her head. "Hello?"

"Nirvana! It's Al!" The Bloodied Alchemist sat up with a shock, yelping as her hair was pulled. "He's… he's been killed!" But Nirvana had already dropped the phone and was stripping out of her black nightgown and into a pair of leather pants and a red tube top. She grabbed the white shirt and her keys, running out of the house, not even noticing that Envy had been in bed with her.

_'Al…'_ She ran down the streets, passing merchants who yelled at her to stop and children who tried to trip her with balls. She slid to a stop in front of Central Library and immediately ran up the stairs, passing the military officials and running to where she could hear Neko's choked sobs and Ed's silent whimpers.

She slid to a stop in front of Ed and collapsed to her knees, seeing the way Al was.

His body had been moved from a chair and onto the floor where they had lain his beheaded head next to the mauled body. Nirvana turned her eyes from the entrails that the officers were cleaning up and looked instead at Ed whose eyes were unseeing and glazed over, no emotion flickering through them.

"Edward?" Winry slid in a moment later and the same reaction tore from her throat, but this time a scream echoed her sobs. Neko scrambled over and held the mechanic as Roy Mustang walked in.

"Seiga, since you seem to be the only one who is under control, take Edward here outside and Kirishima, take Winry. We'll clean up here. Oh, Seiga, a word please?"

Nirvana stilled from helping Ed up and looked over her shoulder at Mustang. "Yes sir." She followed the Brigadier General to a secluded part of the library where he ordered her to sit down.

"I had heard from various military officials that they had seen you with one of the homunculus's, the green-haired one. Have you?" Nirvana held back her frightened look.

She shook her head and steadied her voice. "No Sir. I have only fought with him."

Mustang held her gaze for a few more seconds, searching her eyes. Finally he gave a slight nod and motioned for her to leave. Nirvana started to walk but Mustang's voice stopped her, "Havoc has been much better at work since you showed up, Seiga. Don't mess this up."

She bowed her head, her messy black hair covering her eyes as she gave a choked, "Yes sir." And walked back to where she helped Ed up.

Not even her sister noticed the silent tears coursing down Nirvana's face, only Edward who eyes had been locked on his feet, felt the icy drops falling on his shoulder as she walked him home.

And one other figure, perched on the roof of the library stared down at Nirvana with disgust coating her face. "Falling for a homunculus. Never a good move child."

Lust jumped off the roof and landed behind the library where Gluttony and Sloth were waiting. "Sloth, I want you to take care of Flame. We have two days till the Full Moon. Gluttony, take this to _him_ in the Sewers. I'll take care of Envy."

The two disappeared and Lust crossed her arms over her chest, sneering unpleasantly. "Envy… Two alchemist's left… How are you to bend to our will?"

* * *

YAY! A freaking double update! I'm so freaking good! Oh, yeah, oh yeah! Who wants more? (waits for cheers) Oh yeah! Okay, well, I'm sorry for the people here who don't want this to end, NEITHER DO I! 


	14. Sinful Doings Chapter 14

**Sinful Doings Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.) Oh, I also own Envy's subconscious!

**Author's Note**: Wow… after a double update and killing Al… I don't know what else I can fit in there! Well… Totschafe, I'm not going to give anything away, but your wish _might_ come true! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Wah! It's going to be over soon! I don't want it to end! I'm thinking of writing a sequel… any takers?

**WARNINGS: BLOOD AND GORE and all other necessities.

* * *

LAST…**

(((( _Lust jumped off the roof and landed behind the library where Gluttony and Sloth were waiting. "Sloth, I want you to take care of Flame. We have two days till the Full Moon. Gluttony, take this to him in the Sewers. I'll take care of Envy."_

_The two disappeared and Lust crossed her arms over her chest, sneering unpleasantly. "Envy… Two alchemist's left… How are you to bend to our will?"_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

I walked home silently, twisted and confusing emotions running through me as I opened my door, walking in to kick off my boots and walking up the stairs, running a hand through my hair that was still matted from where I had ran out this morning.

I threw my keys on the side table and pulled off my over shirt and pants, throwing them to the side. I turned to my bed and sat on the edge, picking up a black silk headband with a familiar red triangular design on the front. I ran my finger over it and looked around my room, seeing only my window opened.

_'Envy's headband? Why would he leave this?'_ I shrugged but sat it down on the small side table and crawled back under the covers.

(((( MILITARY OFFICE: ROY'S MUSTANG'S ))))

"A transmutation circle?" Roy Mustang said quietly, turning the doll over in his gloved hands, the porcelain scratching along the ignition cloth. He frowned and sat up setting the doll on his desk.

Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda and Falman were on their break and had left their superior officer to try and break the riddle that was the new alchemist killings. Mustang pulled off his glove and pressed three fingers to the circle. Immediately it lit up and a second later, the mauled body of Izumi Curtis lay on his desk.

The Brigadier General scrambled back and held his hand over his nose, the smell of blood and decay overpowering his nose. He hurriedly pressed the circle that was on her wrist and then there was a porcelain doll on his desk, the smell of decay gone.

He was still for a moment before scrambling up, grabbing the doll and running out of his office door. He made a beeline to the Fuhrer's office where he walked in without knocking and stalked over to Juliet Douglas.

She looked up and the then came to her feet, smoothing out her skirt calmly before looking at Mustang like a mother looks at her daughter. "I see you found it out, Roy Mustang. I was expecting Edward to do it. But, I will give you credit. Gluttony?"

Mustang immediately reached for his gloves but only to notice that there weren't there anymore. He looked down to see a kid with long black hair holding them behind his back. "Did I do good, Mommy?" He asked and Juliet nodded.

"Yes. You did." The last thing Roy Mustang saw was a streak of bluish water coming at him then utter coldness.

Sloth stood up and smoothed her skirt down again, reaching down to pick up the unconscious body of Mustang. She walked to the window and then looked back at Wrath. "Wrath, go to this side alley here and create his body. Gluttony, take Flame here and take him to where the rest are."

They both obeyed quickly as Sloth sat back down, looking towards the window, a frown marring her usual emotionless mask. Her mind was locked onto the problem that was arising between the oldest homunculus and the Bloodied Alchemist.

Even she, an amateur at reading emotions could tell that Envy loved her… Or at least cared for her more than he would ever admit and Nirvana… that woman had so many mixed feelings it was hard to tell whether she liked the chain-smoker or the homunculus who was sure to betray her?

Sloth almost felt sorry for the way things had to turn out for her, but… Humanity is wasted on those human. Let those inhuman become human so humanity is not just a state of mind for them.

She stood up and walked to the window, seeing Wrath finishing up the doll of Roy Mustang and gave a smile to her adopted son.

Something would work out. It always does.

Plus, remember, evil never survives against light.

(((( UNKNOWN ))))

Envy sat contemplating Lust's most recent orders; kill the _Chizome Chibi_, or bring her to the Lair to _be_ killed. Either way, the feisty spirit would die. And in two days, no less.

He leaned against the chimney behind him, his green hair blowing around without his usual headband on. That was another thing that bothered him; he willingly left his headband at the woman's house and he left it there, knowing she would find it.

An unusual warmth spread out through him and it wasn't from the fire inside the chimney and it wasn't the pleasurable pain that came when you were being blown up from the inside out by a deranged and psychotic woman who was seriously ticked off at her favorite homunculus. This new emotion that spread throughout his fingertips was oddly alluring and he felt as if he could sing the 'Twelve Days of Christmas' without being drunk.

Envy shook his head, snarling with such feelings. He didn't feel these types of things; he _never_ felt this type of feeling. Something that even made his skin crawl. _Love_; such a human and petty emotion. How could he, the oldest and wisest of the homunculi bow down to this pathetic human emotion?

_Because of her…._ His subconscious whispered placidly. Envy snarled at his previous human side and stood up in the wind, immediately regretting it as his hair twisted around his face and got in his mouth.

**Because of who!** He hissed back.

_Nirvana… the little alchemist you met… I can feel how you feel, Envy. Human weaknesses are not weak as you may think. They are what makes us so strong! Love is the strongest strength of them all. Not a weakness as you may seem to think._

Envy jumped off the building and looked towards the alley where Wrath was sitting on the edge of another building. "Are we going?" He called and elder gave a sneer.

"No."

**She is nothing! Only a simple toy who I used.**

Then why are you buying time to keep away from going to throw her in with the rest of the alchemists who's only purpose now is to be used as a sacrifice for the Philosopher's Stone? And why are your feet stopping!

Envy, who had been unprepared for what his subconscious said, tripped while he was standing and Wrath gave a hoot of laughter. The palm-haired man gave a sigh and slumped against the wall, running his hand through his hair and relishing in the silkiness.

_Though it's not as smooth as our little _Chizome Chibi's, _no?_

**Why don't you shut up and leave me alone?**

_Not until you give in and admit that you are in love with our alchemist. If not that, at least admit you care for her._

Envy looked up at Wrath. "We're going." The child jumped off the roof and landed next to him, putting his hands behind his head. **I will not admit to such foolish thoughts. **

His subconscious gave a mysterious laugh. _But you do care for her, don't you?_

**I never said that!**

_You just said that you'd never admit to it. But not that you didn't HAVE such foolish thoughts. _

Envy gave another one of his famous snarls at it and then continued walking, each step seeming harder than the first. Wrath stopped and looked back at him. "Envy? Why'd ya stop?"

"Nothing. Shut up brat and keep walking." Envy looked up at the neighborhood that they were nearing to and he felt his own heart slow to a crawl and his steps even heavier.

**I don't want her to be killed…** He thought with a deep remorse and sadness. He gazed at the house that was less than a hundred yards from them and for some reason, the knowledge that he was going to be aiding in the death of one of the only people, mortal or immortal, who could understand him and relate to him in the least likely of bad situations.

His subconscious, who had been listening in quietly gave a happy and contented sigh. _If this is all I'm getting… just hearing him feeling regret about killing the one he loves is enough for me to disappear happily into the background of his thoughts. _

Nobody ever said that falling in love was a piece of cake.

(((( NEKO'S HOTEL ROOM ))))

Nirvana gave a wave as she left the room, Edward sitting down heavily onto the couch. In his hands was the book that his brother had been reading and the porcelain doll. Neko frowned and went to the small kitchen, quickly making a pot of coffee.

When she walked back in, Edward was emerged in his brother's notes, some of the glazed look coming off. "Ed?" Neko asked quietly and walked over to sit next to him, handing him a warm cup of coffee. "What did you find?"

He looked up and there was excitement shining in his eyes. "Call your sister, and Mustang. I just found something that's worth looking at." She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed her sister's house.

"What the hell do you want?" The voice snapped, slightly breathless. Neko pulled back in shock and gave a tiny whimper.

"It's just me, Vanny."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"Ed just found something and wants you to come over quick. I'm supposed to call Mustang also." Nirvana hummed lightly.

"Sure. Be there as quick as I left." She hung up and Neko dialed Mustang's office.

Hawkeye answered, her voice choked. "Sorry, Kirishima… but the Brigadier General was recently murdered by the same killer that killed Alphonse. Tell Edward to stay with you for the time being." Neko stared at the phone as Hawkeye hung up.

"Well?" Ed asked, a pen already scratching out pieces of Al's handwriting.

"Nirvana's on her way… Mustang… he's dead." Ed looked up, a hard look etched on his face.

"He's not dead. But all the more reason to get your sister here." Neko didn't hear anything past, 'he's not dead.'

"What do you mean he's not dead! They are scooping his body out of some unknown place and you say, 'HE'S NOT DEAD'!"

Ed answered the door and a heavily panting Bloodied Alchemist fell in and into one of the chairs. "What's all the yelling about?"

Ed pulled the notebook onto his lap. "Everybody who's been caught or 'killed' aren't dead. These porcelain dolls. There is a transmutation circle carved in the back. Look. This is the one that was found where Armstrong's body was buried. They looked. Now watch." He pressed two fingers against the circle and the exact thing happened that had happened in Roy Mustang's office.

The doll turned into the mauled body of Louis Armstrong and Neko gave a very girly screech backing into the wall. Nirvana leaned over the table, covering her mouth and resisting the gag reflex, as she pressed the symbol on its back, returning it to the porcelain form.

"That's nice and dandy, but what's the point in calling me?" she asked and leaned back. Ed picked up the notebook.

"Nobody is dead, like I said. The homunculi want to create a Philosopher's Stone. But to do that they need human sacrifice. Alchemists work better than regular humans because we already have our own Alchemic Energy instead of stealing it from Red Water and stones. The only homunculus that can do alchemy is Wrath."

"That little kid…" Nirvana whispered and then turned back to him.

"So to do this, they would have to stage a death for the alchemists so no one would come looking for them. But they never realized that the scene wouldn't be found later, or investigated, so we found the dolls.

"Now, I have a definite feeling that I'm going to be one of the ones that they grab next. They already nabbed Mustang and the only other powerful alchemist is Nirvana here. Sorry Neko, your firebombs are great and all… but your sister can do a lot of stuff with those two tattoos."

Neko nodded in understanding then gave a glare at him. "So what you're saying is that most likely both of you are going to be nabbed and then I'm here all alone while all of this weird stuff happens!"

Ed calmed her down with a glare and then flicked to a large circle in the notebook. "Look at this. This is the array used to make a Philosopher's Stone. But then look at this," he flicked to the next page.

"It looks the same." Nirvana said but Ed shook his head, smiling softly.

"No. Look here. These seven hexagons spread out throughout the original array are used to hold the sacrifices. We'll be put in here. But on the one that Al drew, each hexagon is missing one side which opens another Philosopher's Stone array." There, inscribed at the bottom of the page was the directions to make a Philosopher's Stone using the seven homunculi.

"How do we do that? There only Sloth, Lust, Envy, Gluttony and Wrath! We're missing Greed and Pride!" Nirvana said and looked at he page.

"Not nesscarily. Pride had an eye patch that he wore to cover the Oruborus on his left eye. He was born with that eye patch so it is a part of the homunculus. Mustang has it in his office. And Greed? I know where we buried him so if we retrieve some of his ashes, it'll work just fine and all we have to do is have each alchemist erase a part of the array."

Nirvana was pacing now, a thoughtful look on her face. "I could ask Jean to get the eye patch… then get caught myself…"

Neko glared at her. "What if Envy knows what you're doing? You two seem pretty buddy-buddy!" Ed looked up sharply.

"What!" He hissed and the older woman looked over at her sister.

"You forgot one thing, deary." She spat. "I never said anything when he asked for it. And you know what he did to me." The younger sister bowed her head back and left Ed glaring at Nirvana.

"It's nothing Edward. Get Greed's ashes. I plan on getting this eye patch in a moment. I'll be seeing you around." Nirvana left in a flurry of her black hair, the automail glinting distractedly.

Ed leaned back on the couch and fingered a small, red-velvet box. He closed his eyes and heard Neko walk into the kitchen. Once he was sure she had gone, he pulled it out and popped it open. A simple gold band with a two diamonds and a sapphire glowed beautifully in the setting sun.

As he placed the ring back in its box, he lifted the notebook and held it up with one hand. "The Full Moon, huh? Two days… NEKO!"

The woman poked her head out. "What?"

"You free tonight for a delightful dinner at The Blue Crow?"

(((( STREETS ))))

I fingered the eye patch between my fingers as I walked back home. My own eye patch looked extraordinarily like Pride's and that's when the idea came to me. Instead of carrying Pride's in my pocket or something, I could switch mine with it and then not have to worry about anyone finding about it!

I threw mine in the nearest trashcan and winced as a few of the people nearby scurried away in fright for my empty and scarred socket. I pulled Pride's eye patch over my own eye and fitted the string to fit around my head.

Then whistling a tune I hadn't heard since my early life in the old village I walked home and sat on the couch, flopping down on my stomach and picking up one of my steamy romance novels.

Two hours later, I sat down the book, blushing furiously and incredibly aroused. "Okay… no more books that Neko decides are 'good for my heath'… specially when she wants me to try these out on Jean!" I muttered the last part and suddenly my hair stood on end.

a-a-n-n-o-o-t-t-h-h-e-e-r-r---p-p-o-o-v-v-

Envy stood outside of the Bloodied Alchemist's house, Wrath standing beside him. "Stay here, Brat." He said quietly then forced the door open and walked in seeing Nirvana reading a book. He saw her blush and sit it down.

"Okay… no more books that Neko decides are 'good for my health'…" He didn't catch the rest but he moved up a bit.

Nirvana stilled and he lunged foreword, wrapping his hands around her neck. She turned to look at him and betrayal shot through her eyes, her metal hand clawed at his chest. "Why?" she choked out her eyes starting to roll up in her head.

He said nothing but punched her squarely and watched her head fall back, blood seeping from her head. Envy then dragged his claws down her arms, watching the blood seep onto her couch.

"Wrath!" He called and picked up Nirvana, her head lolling back. The child walked in with the porcelain doll and walked over to the couch, doing his work. "Here." They dripped some of the woman's blood onto the doll then he transmuted it into a very mauled version of Nirvana Renegade Seiga.

Envy walked out of the house, the woman in his arms. He looked down at her and her question rang through his ears. "Because I had to." He whispered and jumped onto the rooftop.

Wrath looked behind him as Sloth walked up, her hands clasped in front of her. "Mommy? What's going to happen?"

Sloth smiled at him, bright emotion sparkling in her eyes. She pulled him close. "Nothing, Wrath. Nothing at all."

(((( THE BLUE CROW ))))

Edward pulled out Neko's chair as the waiter sat them down near the stage where a small group of jazz musicians were playing softly. Neko's red-hued eyes were drawn to the music as they sat down, a bottle of wine being sat before them.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Neko asked, gladly taking the wine glass Ed offered her. He just smiled around the rim of his glass, his golden eyes twinkling in the dimmed lights. "You look too happy."

He just leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, grabbing her left hand as he sat back. He threaded his fingers through hers and gave her a cheeky grin. "Do I really need a reason to be happy while I'm with you?"

A blush appeared on her cheeks and while she scrolled down the menu, Ed reached into his pocket and pulled the velvet box out. He quietly popped it open, and while Neko was still looking at the menu, he slipped it on her ring finger.

Her head shot up, the coldness of the gold jarring her senses. She pulled her left hand back, but Ed held onto it, grinning at her. "Neko Luna Kirishima, will you marry me?"

And the saxophones played on.

* * *

Well? READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

I want reviews! Please please please! Please! Even if it's only a 'UPDATE' PLEASE! I would really like reviews!


	15. Sinful Doings Chapter 15

**Sinful Doings Chapter Fifteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.) Oh, I also own Envy's subconscious!

**Author's Note**: (sob) TWO more chapters left! NOOOOO! I can't believe it! I'm actually finishing a story! Okay, now's the time for the all-seeing question—Do ya'll want a sequel? POST IT IN A REVIEW OR EMAIL ME!

**WARNINGS: BLOOD AND GORE and all other necessities. Now it's time for ghastly revisions! YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**

LAST…

(((( _Her head shot up, the coldness of the gold jarring her senses. She pulled her left hand back, but Ed held onto it, grinning at her. "Neko Luna Kirishima, will you marry me?_

_And the saxophones played on. _))))

NOW…

* * *

_'Where am I?'_ I slowly sat up, my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, my neck craning to the side to try and locate anything. _'Why is it so dark?'_ I could barely make out a white lump shrouded by the shadows to my left.

A terrible throbbing started in my head and with a whimper of pain, I pressed my hand to my forehead, feeling something warm and sticky there. I frowned and tentatively dipped my tongue out and tasted the substance from my fingers.

_'Blood?'_ I rubbed my hands one my jeans, closing my eyes to cover the endless darkness. I felt a bulge in my pocket and froze, reaching in and pulling out a silk band. I ran my flesh hand over the headband. _'Envy?'_

With that one thought, it all rushed back to me and I fell backwards, tears pricking the back of my eyes. His headband was clenched between my fingers as his betrayal shook my body, tears threatening to escape, but unwilling to show weakness. The feeling of being empty returned full force as I had not felt it since the first day Envy had raped me.

But I shook my head, sending tears flying everywhere as my eyes suddenly latched on the white lump that I had seen earlier. "Hello?" I tentatively called out and my vision disappeared as blood seeped into my eyes. I impatiently brushed it away and squinted my eyes.

"Ms. Seiga!" Armstrong's strong, powerful booming voice wakened me even further from my blood-induced haze. "It is good to hear your musical voice again!" I stood up on shaky legs and placed my hand on the grimy wall. Something slithered between my fingers and I pulled it back with a yelp of fright.

"Ah, 2nd Lieutenant… I hope you have a plan, do you not?" I walked towards Mustang's voice and his hands gripped my waist tightly. I sighed and he helped me to sit down in the dark. _'Of course he would know to sit here. He's chained.'_ I thought darkly and settled myself on the cold, grimy floor.

"Where are we? Who's here?" I asked, breathing in the smell of old blood and stale water. The water was a comforting thought… it meant that we weren't too far from civilization. Maybe Neko could find us here…

"You're in the Homunculi's lair as far as I can tell. Major Armstrong, Izumi Curtis, Dr. Tim Marcoh, you and I are gathered neatly in this dank, dirty, unhappy cell."

"What about Al?" I asked, feeling for Edward's brother. He was really nice and did figure out how to disrupt the homunculi's plans.

"Envy took him out after he threw you in." His fingers titled my chin up and I saw his black eyes for a second. "Tell me the truth Seiga; Did you see him while we were still _alive_?"

I winced and his fingers felt my skin jump. "Sorry, Brigadier General." I said quietly, and bowed my head slightly in a show of respect. The door of the cell was suddenly thrown open in and I scrambled up just in time to see Envy standing there before he threw in Al.

Even though I had only seen the palm-haired man for a moment, I knew something was wrong with Envy. He was covered in dirt and dust except for his cheeks with were smeared as if they had been splattered with water and he had rubbed them furiously.

His eyes connected with mine and suddenly I felt all shields I had so carefully placed up, collapse into oblivion. All the hate, anger, lust, love, passion and betrayal shown bright in my eyes, making the green seem to swim with the emotions I was so unused to showing.

He broke the contact and started to close the door, his head bowed again. "I never meant to hurt you, _Chi_z_ome_." He whispered so quietly I was afraid I hadn't heard it.

But then I shook my head and scrambled to the still form of Alphonse Elric. I scooped his upper body up and settled it in my lap, smelling blood on his forehead. "Alphonse?" I asked loudly and poked his shoulder, hearing him groan quietly.

"Nirvana?" I heard his voice croak and his hand reached up to touch my face. His fingers gently smoothed Pride's eye patch and he laughed lightly. "I guess Brother understood my notes."

I nodded into his hand. "He's supposed to have gone to get Greed's Ashes. Then he'll allow himself to be caught.

Al sighed. "You know, we could use more help." I grinned against his hand.

"When I woke up, there was a bomb missing from my back pocket. It's set to go off…" I lit a very small explosion and I saw my watch. "In about five hours. Let's hope your brother gets nabbed quickly so things can happen."

(((( 5 HOURS TILL BOMB 1: OUTSIDE DANTE'S MANSION ))))

"Ah… here it is!" Ed flung the shovel to the side, sweat rolling down his bare chest as he leaned against the inside of Greed's grave. His golden hair flew from his face as a breeze blew across him. He then leaned down with a grunt and ripped off the side of the coffin, exposing a skeleton that parts of it were already ash. A red glow was revealed as the sun hit it and he gave a slight sneer of disgust.

Then, with a grim smile, he pulled a black pouch out of his pocket and crouched down to scoop out a handful of the ashes into the pouch. He climbed out and cracked his back. "I hope you're okay, Nirvana. Otherwise I won't live to see my own wedding!"

He grabbed his shovel and with one mighty shove, pushed the pile of dirt back into the grave. Then he slipped on a shirt and climbed back onto the back of a horse that he had borrowed.

Ed looked at his watch and kicked the horse's sides, making him go faster. _'Four hours left… and then it'll be night…Tonight's the Full Moon… Damn!'_

(((( OUTSIDE CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS ))))

Jean Havoc snarled as he leaned against the stonewall of an alley outside the military building. A cigarette lay smashed at his feet and he continued to glare at a crack on the opposite wall.

The News of Nirvana's death had just reached him and he had saved his anger until he was outside and safely away from the rest of the military.

"Miss the cute little _Chizome Onna?_" A voice teased and a pale body with green hair appeared in his line of vision. Envy backed him into the wall, smiling tauntingly. "Do you?"

Jean stared at him indifferently until Envy leaned foreword, brushing his lips past the blonde's whispering in his ear, "I can help you get her out… I know where she is…" He breathed, delighting in the shiver he caused.

"She's dead." Jean bit out, his normally bright blue eyes dead with emotion.

"Not dead… merely used as a sacrifice… just like the Flame Alchemist… they're all alive, you know."

Jean, who hadn't moved a single muscle, spoke up. "How?" He asked as Envy trailed open-mouthed kisses down the blonde's neck, his other hand slipping under the military uniform and caressing the lean, washboard stomach.

"In a few hours, the Full Metal Pipsqueak will be showing up from wherever he took that little trip. That'll give you time to organize a team and follow the track's I leave. Starting at the Train Station."

Envy claimed Jean's lips in a fierce kiss and then left in a flash of alchemic light, leaving the military official with his eyes closed, and his shirt in a disarray. He then calmly closed his eyes again and lit a new cigarette, pulling a drag long on it. "I need to find Nirvana—I'm afraid he'll show back up and then I won't want him to stop."

(((( HOMUNCULI LAIR ))))

"Sloth? Has Wrath finished the transmutation circle yet?" Lust asked bitterly, even though the thought of humanity was actually now within her grasp for real now.

Sloth looked over her shoulder at Wrath who was crouched on the golden-colored floor, a long black-tipped paintbrush in his hands. "He shouldn't be more than an hour more at the most." She said calmly, brushing her hair back from her face with a delicate hand.

"He better hurry! It has to be finished by the time Envy gets here with the Full Metal Boy. The blood has to be fresh you know." Lust said, crossing her legs as she sat on Gluttony's large shoulder.

Sloth only stood up gracefully, her brown eyes closed. "I should go check up on the prisoners." She walked down the hallway, passing Wrath who looked up at her with something akin to fear. She stopped at the end and produced a key from her left coat pocket.

She pulled the door open and a stream of light fell onto two figures at the front. Izumi moved first and opened dark coal eyes, and startled to struggle as soon as she noticed that her hands were chained together. "Free me Woman!" Izumi snarled and Sloth just silently walked foreword to grab a cold automail arm.

"Come, Second Lieutenat." Sloth said and pulled the protesting alchemist out.

"Fuhrer Douglas?" Armstong stumbled into the light just as Nirvana was hauled out and the door was being closed.

"Good-Day, Major Armstrong and Brigadier General Mustang." She said and the heavy metal door swung closed.

"What do you want, Traitor!" Nirvana snarled, blood still dripping down her forehead. She brushed it off impatiently, but her tongue cleaned up the rest that escaped her hand.

Sloth then elegantly leaned against the surprisingly clean wall, her eyes still closed. "You have a plan." It was a statement, not a question. "Don't be frightened. We are an anomaly and shouldn't be alive. Don't you agree?"

Nirvana, who was unprepared for this type of assault, blinked and then snarled. "Why should I tell you anything!"

Sloth calmly opened the door again. "You ought to explain it to them now. When Edward arrives, you will be pulled into the Area. There you will be used. There is no time to spare. Hurry my child."

She shoved the automail woman into the cell and this time Al grabbed her arms and pulled her to the group that had sat down. "We need to explain it now." He said urgently.

"Yes. Is Izumi here?"

"I'm here. Chained, but here."

Nirvana then took a deep breath. "From what Al had drawn, there will be seven pentagons, each used to hold us. Since there are only four of the homunculi's left, I'm taking a wild guess here that Sloth will be the homunculus that watches over Al and Ed, Wrath for Izumi, Lust for Marcoh and Roy, Gluttony for Armstrong and then Envy for me.

"So, when we are pulled to our areas, they'll use our blood to make the pentagons which we will have to stand in. Here's a pentagon." Nirvana drew one on the ground and Roy made a flame to look at it. She pointed to the top of it. "This is going to be the one to our backs. If you erase this—"

"—The homunculus will be used as the sacrifice." Al picked up. He then pointed to the one on the bottom. "If you erase this, the homunculus will not die, but pay a price to the Gate like Brother paid his arm and leg. When your blood dries and that will most likely be the time Wrath will activate the circle, reach back with one foot and scrape a gap in the back of the pentagon."

Nirvana looked at her watch again. "Two hours at the most and everything should be in order."

"Three hours till night." Mustang put in, with a grim smile. "Good luck."

Nirvana bit her lip, her eyes locked on the bottom of the pentagon. _'The Homunculus will not die, But pay a price to the Gate…_'

(((( WITH NEKO ))))

"Are you coming, Jean?" Neko asked as she slipped on her black gauntlets, her red hair pulled up tightly from her face. Jean, who was slipping his pistols into his holster, and Riza who was ready and alert with Sig Curtis all nodded sharply.

"Let's go. Envy said he was going to get him by the train station, on the outskirts near the desert." Jean said, standing up, dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt to seem less inconspicuous.

Sig went first and they immediately found the bloody and mangled body of Edward Elric. Neko, even though she knew it was a fake, suppressed a scream and continued to track the small drops of blood that ended at the end of the city where the edge of the desert seemed to stretch on.

"Watch out for anything that seems odd." Jean cautioned and then everyone was in the heat of the desert, even as it slowly cooled to allow the nighttime animals to escape the sand. Neko's eyes kept flickering up to the rising moon which was a full as it ever seemed to her 17 year-old eyes.

"Do you think we'll get there in time?" Riza asked, her gun held loosely in her right hand. Neko walked next to her, nodding continuously, trying not to stop her mantra of, _He'll be alright…He'll be alright…he'll be alright…_

"We will. The transmutation can't go until—"

A loud explosion rocked their ears and the sand as a giant flurry of sand shot up about 600 yards up ahead. Neko's eyes perked up and she started to run. "Neko!" Jean called after her. "What's the matter with you?"

Neko grinned over her shoulder. "I recognize that smell! It's mint! Nirvana's the only one who uses mint in her homemade bombs when she can't blow up her own things!" Jean grinned and took off after her, his gun pulled out at his side.

"Hawkeye, Sig! Come on!" The two called as they followed the minty-ash smell.

Neko grinned half-heartedly. _'We're coming, ya homunculi bastards! So be ready… Especially you Envy… For what you did to my sister…'_

(((( IN THE CELL ))))

"Al… I hear someone… I think it's Ed." Nirvana pulled herself upright, her green eyes bright and glittery in the darkness. The door swung open and Ed was thrown in, his body colliding with his to-be-sister-in-law's. "Ouf!" She groaned and her head hit the wall. "Hi Edward. Glad to see you."

The door swung close for a moment before it reopened and Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Wrath and Envy stood there in the light. Al, Ed and Nirvana looked at each other.

"You ready?" Ed asked as Sloth laid a commanding hand on his and Al's shoulders. Nirvana was picked up by Envy and no struggles escaped her. She connected eyes with Ed and grinned upside down at his as she was once again, given the pleasing view of the homunculus's rear end.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Full Metal." Envy's hand rested on her leg as he carried her to the golden-colored area with the large transmutation cirle.

_'I'm ready… but can I carry through with what I want to do?'

* * *

_

That was chapter Fifteen. There is two more chapters left. Can you believe it? I can't… please? Reviews?


	16. Sinful Doings Chapter 16

**Sinful Doings Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.) Oh, I also own Envy's subconscious!

**Author's Note**: NOOOOOOO! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! NOT COOL! There will be a sequal, and also, did anyone like the little Jean/Envy loving I threw in? You might want to read into it a bit. I won't give away any surprises, but…

**WARNINGS: BLOOD AND GORE and all other necessities. Now it's time for ghastly revisions! Envy's being a bit OOC.

* * *

**

LAST…

(((( _"As ready as I'll ever be, Full Metal." Envy's hand rested on her leg as he carried her to the golden-colored area with the large transmutation cirle._

_'I'm ready… but can I carry through with what I want to do?'_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

"Is this it?" Neko asked, peering up at the large cave entrance where the distant smell of mint was filling up her nose. Jean stood next to her, jittering slightly.

"It should be… we followed Envy's tracks."

"How do you know he isn't betraying you?" Sig snapped, lifting Jean by the collar of his shirt. "How are you so sure Izumi and Edward are still alive!"

Neko threw Sig backwards, tears forming in the corner of her red tinted eyes. "Because I refuse to believe that my sister I just found is dead in the arms of the one she loves!" Hawkeye, Sig and Jean stood still as the younger sister slammed her hand over her mouth. "Oh God… I never meant that…"

Jean saved her by grabbing Riza's arm and pulling her into the cave, the darkness swallowing them up. "We should go." Neko said quietly and walked ahead of Sig, her gloves in ready position to snap fireballs open.

(((( OPEN TRANSMUTATION AREA ))))

"Hey!" I shouted out indignantly as Envy threw me to the pentagon, my hands and feet bound tight. He pressed a foot to the small of my back and I cried out, twisting my hands and trying to turn the two lovely tattoos up at him.

"Shut up, _Chizome._" Around me I heard Sloth throw Ed and Al to the floor gently, Wrath push Izumi to the ground, Lust sit on Roy as Marcoh was still unconscious and Gluttony keep one heavy, meaty hand on Armstrong's shoulders.

Ed looked up and connected eyes with mine, mirth dancing in those pools of amber. He mouthed quietly to me, _I heard Neko._ And I happily grinned at him, watching from the corner of my eye, a small child that held a black bag carefully in her arms.

"Girl!" Lust barked softly, that seductive purr raking over my senses painfully. The black-haired child rushed over to Lust and opened the bag. The female homunculus smiled softly and patted the child's hair. "Give one to each of us, Child."

Lust removed a long dagger and held it up to the light, glinting perfectly. "Wrath! Come here and draw me a pentagon."

Wrath walked over carefully and I watched as he bent down, taking Lust's knife and dragging it across Roy's shoulder, blood dripping from the large wound. Wrath ripped the shirt open and rubbed his finger in the blood, making my skin crawl. He then lowered his finger to the floor and drew a pentagon around Roy's feet, the blood drying instantly and turning a dark blue color.

I watched in sick fascination as he did this to every other sacrifice, including myself and then threw the knives up and transmuted them into a silver circle which he sat in the middle of the giant transmutation circle and it sank into the array, silver dots appearing around the edge.

Sloth flicked her brown eyes to her watch and then back to Lust. "Less than half an hour, Lust." Wrath stood up and started to crawl up the side of the wall, his hands digging deep gouges in the stone. "Wrath, when I give you the answer, open the ceiling. Understand?"

Her adopted son nodded sharply and I felt Envy's leg lift from my back, allowing me to quickly pop the joints and I threw my right shoulder out, letting it slip from the socket painfully.

30 minutes huh? Well... Neko and them better get here quick.. Not that we need their help!

(((( OUTSIDE OF AREA )))

"Is this it?" Riza asked as the group stopped outside a giant metal door, a deep array engraved between the two doors. Neko touched it and it lit up, resisting her alchemy. She growled and got ready to snap her fingers.

"Neko!" Sig grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, tapping her nose. "It's less than thirty minutes till the Full Moon rises. Now, if Ed really is alive—"

"THEY ARE!" Neko and Jean shouted.

"—they know what to do so they should be able to turn the transmutation around and killed the homunculi. Since we can't get in, we're stuck out here until it's able to break open to our hands. Got it?"

Neko grumbled a few more moment, but Sig let her go and she slumped against the wall, keeping her gauntlet out and pointed towards the door. Jean leaned against the wall next to her and Riza was nervously biting at her nails.

"Wait… like it's as easy as it sounds."

(((( INSIDE: 5 MINUTES BEFORE DIRECT FULL MOON )))

"Wrath! Open the ceiling!" Sloth called up gently and the child-like homunculus clapped his hands and pressed them against the ceiling where a large opening grew, letting in the moonlight.

Nirvana watched in facisnation as the array turned a light white color, lighting up the area even more. "Nirvana…" A husky voice whispered and she turned her head up, seeing Envy's eyes closed.

Wrath kneeled next to Izumi and clapped his hands.

"I…" The black-haired beauty frowned as Envy lifted her up, setting her on her feet. Around her, all the other sacrifices were being pulled up into the same position.

Wrath pressed his hands against the floor and Izumi moved her foot backwards, setting it on the line, ready to erase the line. All other sacrifices copied her move, none of the homunculi noticing what they were doing.

The array lit up brightly, turning a deep red as Nirvana sat her foot on the line. A sound of scratching shot out just as Envy's hand trailed down her cheek and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

In that moment, Nirvana roughly slipped her foot on the back line, shoving it foreword and erasing the line that would instead maim the homunculus. A gap appeared in both sections as the red light instead flickered to a holy blue color.

Lust looked around sharply, collaspsing to her knees. "What's going on? WRATH!" The child looked up, his legs already gone as he tried to move back. Sloth yelled for him and he cried big drops of salty tears.

"I don't know!" He yelled. "I DON'T KNOW!" Roy watched as Lust panted, his body slowly being offered to the Gate as a large pool of blood collected in the middle of the array, turning orange.

Edward cried out and Al's head snapped towards him. Ed's pocket which held Greed's ashes was being ripped to shreds along with part of his chest, blood running to the middle of the array.

Envy started to struggle against the black bonds that were appearing out of the array and Wrath gave one last yell of, "_MOTHER!_" Before he disappeared into the array, the last of his blood collecting in the middle.

Gluttony and Lust disappeared soon after and then Nirvana was struggling against her bonds as the eye patch was pulled from her face, skin from her cheek following it and soon her automail was ripped off, the rest of her shoulder and part of her side being ripped off with it.

Sloth looked at Ed and Al as she went without struggle in the array. "Good bye boys… You mother sends her love." And then she too disappeared.

The array suddenly changed to a yellow color and Envy gave a shout as his right arm was suddenly ripped off, flying towards the middle. Ed called out to her and her head swiveled to him, shreds of her left cheek dangling.

"What the hell did you do?" He shouted and tears trailed down Nirvana's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Edward!" She yelled over the roar of the array until suddenly it stopped, the last of the energy swirling in the middle where it suddenly blacked out and then the sound of a pen hitting the floor was heard.

Envy fell to his knees, cupping his hand around the stump of his arm, amethyst eyes wide with shock and amazement. Nobody moved until Ed and Al shakily stood up, supporting one another as the long slash that Wrath had put in Al's shoulder seemed to be bigger than before.

_I guess blood had to be taken from everyone..._ Nirvana mused and stumbled foreword with them as Ed picked up the Completed Philosopher's Stone. He held it up and grinned wryly. "We didn't need it... but we have it."

"All because of your wonderful alchemy book skills!" Nirvana grinned and hugged him one-armed and he smiled back at her.

Nobody paid attention to Envy at the time as the door broke open and Neko rushed in, first seeking comfort from her sister and—after making sure she was okay—rushed into Ed's arms, kissing him passionately.

Sig ran in and swooped up Izumi, spinning her around with relief coating his features. Riza followed after and Roy made the first move, grabbing the back of her head and smashing his lips against hers.

"I didn't think you would come for me, Colonel." Roy teased but Riza just buried her head into his chest, silent tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Shut up and just hold me." Armstrong picked up the body of Dr. Macoh as he slept peacefully, the drug Al had given him, working wonders. Jean then picked up Nirvana, holding her as he kissed her for all he was worth, pouring emotion into the kiss that she responded happily to.

But when Neko suddenly broke from Ed's grasp and pointed a shaky finger to a spot behind her, Nirvana stepped back, her lips tingling and looked at the form of Envy who was looking lost and forlorn. She ripped the end of her pants off and made a makeshift bandage for her arm, staying quietly.

Nirvana suddenly snarled and stalked foreword, slapping him with her own hand, leaving bloody trails that healed up rather quickly. He kept his head turned and bowed it slightly, his hair covering his face.

"You betrayed me!" She shouted and all other conversations stopped as Ed held Neko back. "How could you betray me? Was that all I was? Just a good, resisting Fuck! Is that all Envy?"

Envy shook his head, his voice cracking, "No! That wasn't it! I—"

She silenced him with another slap, her own tears coursing down her cheeks. Sig and Armstrong slowly walked to the doors, holding their appropriate man or woman under their arms.

"Why? Why Envy? I had actually thought I loved you…" She lifted her head and stumbled back at the look that was etched onto his face. Nirvana started to shake her head, trying not to look at the heartbroken look that was directed at her.

He tried to reach out for her and Neko stopped her struggling as one tear made it's way down his cheek. "Nirvana…"

The woman turned on her heel and started to run towards the open doors. Jean watched her go silently and Envy called out to her again before falling to his knees, blood seeping out between his pale fingers.

Neko and Ed were silent as Jean made his way to Envy and helped the fallen homunculus up.

"She's really gone now, isn't she?" The palm-haired man asked quietly, leaning on Jean for support as Neko and Ed walked ahead of them, Al stumbling behind them.

Jean looked up at the moon one last time before closing his eyes and nodding slightly. "She'll be gone tomorrow morning."

(((( NIRVANA'S HOUSE ))))

I broke the door open, not caring if I broke the wood or not. My legs finally caved out underneath me and muscles protested at the harsh treatment I was giving them. A cry of anguish escaped me and I buried mmy head into the crook of my one good arm, tears finally breaking free and cascading over my torn cheek, making the skin there sting even more than normal.

I lost count of how long I sat there, but I must have fallen asleep for when Neko woke me up, the sun was just rising over the rooftops and my legs had fallen asleep. "Nirvana… are you awake?"

I shied away from her touch and shakily stood up, leaning against the wall for support as Ed stepped through my broken doorway and opened my hand, setting the Philosopher's Stone in my palm.

I stared down at it and then looked up at Ed in confusion. He kissed my unharmed cheek and smiled slightly. "I have no need for it. Who knows what you'll do now. And I don't need it laying around if I end up having kids." He wrapped his arm around Neko and I was painfully aware of the homunculus who had captured my heart.

"Thanks, Edward." I whispered and I watched the two leave. As soon as they were out of sight, I rushed up the stairs, tripping slightly from the inevitable lack of blood. She sat on her counter and reached into the cabinet, pulling out a roll of bandages and Envy's ointment.

She stilled and fresh tears sprung to her eyes, but she impatiently brushed them away, tending to her wounds, all the while thinking about what she was about to do.

_I'm leaving._ She made up her mind and grabbed a trunk, throwing in articles of clothing, the Philosopher's Stone sitting on a chair.

The last thing she did was slip a necklace over her head and drop the Stone into the small vial there. It morphed and filled it up like water.

_LaMorea… They always need an alchemist… I'll head over there… nobody knows me there anymore…_ With that destination in mind she fixed her door and grabbed a nail, scraping into her door the words,

'_I'm sorry Neko, Edward, Alphonse… Roy, Riza… Forgive me Jean…'_

And I signed it, turning my back to the door and leaving in the morning sun.

(&(&(&(&(&&)&)&)&)&)&)&&)&)&&(&(&(&(&(&&()))&)&)&

I close my journal, the last sentence echoes through me. _' "I'm sorry, Neko, Edward, Alphonse… Roy, Riza… Forgive me Jean…'_ Right now, they haven't heard from me since that day. I left and came straight to my hometown, LaMorea where I took up an alias. Nakawa Sage. I was the alchemic doctor in this little town and everyone knew me as that. Nirvana Seiga, the Bloodied Alchemist was gone as far as anyone knew.

I stand up, stretching my arms above my head as I hear a knock at the door. "Come in!" I call and quickly pull on a white smock that covered my Rush Valley automail arm and white gloves that covered the metal hand.

Lily, one of the village children burst in, panting for air. "Miss Nakawa!" She runs over to me and grabs my flesh hand.

I kneel down and stare into her blue eyes. "Yes, Lily? What is it today?"

"Mr. Hanson sent me to get you! There's a man who was found in the collapsed mine! Mr. Hanson said he's in serious condition." I could almost laugh at the child-like innocence in her voice.

"Alright, let me get my stuff. Where is he?" I grab a black bag under my bed and then pull my knee-length hair into a bun at the base of my neck. My eye patch scratches me on the sensitive skin there and I wince. The scar I received from the Philosopher's Stone making still showed up as clearly as daylight.

"Mr. Hanson said he's in the H Section." I quicken my pace, now running next to the small girl

"Why is he so far down?" I ask as I see a tall tanned figure loom up in front of me. Hanson waves and then tosses a helmet to me. I snap it on and then made a motion for him to go ahead. "Alright, any idea on his condition?"

While I knew Hanson from my childhood here in LaMorea, he had no idea who I was anymore. Just an Alchemic Doctor who decided to help out a small village.

Hanson lights the lantern in his hands and starts to lead me down. "You know I don't know much about medicine, Doc, but the way he was groaning, it sounded pretty bad."

I frown softly and as we enter the B Shaft. "Can't we take the lift? It'll be faster." Hanson nods and walks a head a bit where he pulls a cord and a small lift comes to life.

"What'd he look like?"

Hanson shrugs. "Couldn't really tell besides he was very pale and had long dark hair. The only way we knew he was alive is because he kept mumbling about a red stone. And he had the strangest tattoo on his leg!"

'_Oh God!'

* * *

_

One more chapter left! The EPILOGUE! I hate to end it so soon… BUT! THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! YAY!


	17. Sinful Doings: Epilogue

**Sinful Doings: Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full METAL ALCHEMIST or ENVY (no matter how hard I try). I only own Nirvana Seiga and the title of The Bloodied Alchemist. Oh, and Neko Kirishima. (Well, my sister (Neko Kirishima) owns her—well, Neko is Neko… Ah, you don't understand.) Oh, I also own Envy's subconscious!

**Author's Note**: (sob) I can't believe it! This is the Epilogue! Now, I shall dedicate this to all of my reviewers! I guess it pays off being sick, huh? Okay, the sequal will be called... (look at bottom Author's note)

DEDICATED TO: The Sporker (no matter how much I don't like you), Dark Angel Alchemist, Blood Alchemist (glad to see you in almost every chapter), IarguedWithGodOverEd (You've helped me lots Alina-chan), final-aeon77, Maruken (haven't seen you lately), Desumegami, animegirl19873, Angelbott, DreamAnimeKitten, Sarah, Envy Algaliarept, chitana, Dragon Fire 13, BlackAlchemist, xkuroxshinobix, Kanika Meskhenet, The8thSin, Totschafe, Brigadier-Erin-Lightning and anyone else I didn't mention!

Also, DreamAnimeKitten, I just got your lastest review and started to laugh uncontrollably. Then I ended up coughing because I'm sick. BUT, I WILL GET THIS OUT, then I can pass out. OMGWTFBBQ? I like that…

**WARNINGS: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! NOT RAPE! Now it's time for ghastly revisions! Envy's being a bit OOC. YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER.Slight Ménage à trois also.

* * *

**

LAST…

(((( _"What'd he look like?"_

_Hanson shrugs. "Couldn't really tell besides he was very pale and had long dark hair. The only way we knew he was alive is because he kept mumbling about a red stone. And he had the strangest tattoo on his leg!"_

'_Oh God!'_ ))))

NOW…

* * *

I discreetly increase my pace. _'Shit! If it's him… I don't know if I can handle it… why would be murmur about the Stone though?'_ I think quietly to myself as we near a patch of light in the dark shaft. 

"He's just over there." I follow his finger and the three miners look up, waiting their instructions from me.

"Start chipping away, men." I order and kneel down to where I think the head is. "Excuse me? Can you hear me?"

A string of curses reach my ear and I motion for the miners to hurry it up. "Okay, keep making some kind of noise."

Another noise came, this time a deep curse. I blink then start to help the miners with the large boulder. Something about the way the curse came up sounded oddly familiar. Some of the smaller rocks were being hauled away and all that's left is a giant boulder.

"Good." I say and look at the pale legs that were revealed. The paleness reminds me of something buried deep in my past and I give a slight sneer.

I lean over his legs and frown. "This is going to fucking hurt." I say simply and start to reset his broken bones. Something about the way the legs suddenly healed freaked me out slightly. Two screams reach my ears and then the last boulder cracks down the middle, exposing a body.

A deep scream echoes around the shaft and it was not the man, but myself. I scramble to the other side of the shaft, tears well up in my eye and I start to shake vigorously, my legs twitching.

"Sage! Sage!" Hanson shakes my shoulder but my eye is glued to the body encased in shadows. "Sage!" I shake his hand off and slowly stand up. I inch towards the body and then drop to my knees.

I lean foreword and frame the pale, bloody face with my dirt-stained white gloves. Bright, slitted, amethyst eyes stare up at me. "Hey… Nirvana…" He coughs and I see blood dribble down his chin. I reach foreword and run a hand through his now chin-length green, bloodstained locks. "I wasn't… expecting to see…you here…" My gaze drifts to his automail arm and I see that the once beautiful automail was now shattered and broken.

He kisses my finger on his face. "The Stone…" And his gaze drifts down to his chest where I see a deep wound held open by four pieces of metal.

"Envy… who did this?" I ask, and pull a necklace from under my shirt, holding it above the wound. The metal pops out and the flesh knits up together.

"Don't know…." He finally answers just as he passes into unconsciousness. I frown again. _I didn't know homunculus's could pass out._

Hanson touches my shoulder and helps me up. "Sage, we really ought to get him out so you can fix the rest of him up." I nod and then lean over Envy, replacing his ribs and his dislocated shoulders. The miners walk over and lift him up gently, carrying him into the lift where we all barely fit.

I stand and grab my bag, getting ready to follow them. A piece of bloodstained cloth grabs my attention and I grab it, seeing the red design on it that was so familiar. I wrap it around my flesh wrist and give a slight, sad smile.

I push myself up and run towards the others. _'He's back… but why?'_

10 or 15 minutes later, we walk out of the mine where Lily runs over to me. "Is he okay?" I nod at her and she gives a slight bow.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Nakawa!" I wave at her as I follow the miners. They carry Envy to my house where I open the door, and the walk to the backside, setting the broken homunculus on the bed. The miners give me slight bow and then they leave. I walk over to Envy and sit down beside him.

Hanson walks behind me and grabs a metal bowl, which he fills up at the sink next to the bed. "So… Do I get to know what's going on?" He gives a wink in my direction and I sigh, used to his perverted sense of humor.

"There's a stack of notebooks behind you." He turns around to the desk and picks up the top one. "You only need that one. Those notebooks… that's my life from when I first met him 5 ½ years ago. That notebook that you're holding; that was the last day I saw him. 5 years ago. Now, sit down, open to the first page and read. I need to tend to him."

Hanson sits down on the small wooden chair and I walk over to the sink, grabbing a washcloth before walking back to Envy. I sit on the bed and let my mind wander as I clean and treat my green-haired homunculus.

That particular notebook in Hanson's hands is the final showdown. The information of my raping is revealed to Neko, seven alchemists are kidnapped for the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, and finally Envy's betrayal.

I steal a glance at Hanson, seeing his eyes focused and concentrated. I train my eyes back to Envy, a familiar calm expression is on his face and I remember better times with him.

An hour later, Hanson stands up and I stop from braiding Envy's hair. Hey, he might kill me, but its gonna be funny as hell!

"So… your name's Nirvana Seiga… the Bloodied Alchemist?" I nod. "And you have automail?" I nod and remove my white gloves, before rolling up my smock and showing him the metal and my two lovely bomb tattoos.

Hanson leans down and gently kisses my forehead. "Don't let him hurt you. I'll be back with the food from the missus later." I watch him leave and as soon as my door closes, I leaned over Envy and kiss his nose.

"Envy… wake up." His eyes slowly flutter open and then he smirks slightly at me.

"Nirvana…" He whispers and I feel my facial structure relaxing. "I looked for you when I found out… that you had left…then I fell into the shaft… and got caught in the explosion…" I trail a hand through his green locks.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember much… only a woman with… long brown hair who… cut my chest…" He coughs again and I start to lean foreword, intending to lick up the blood that had dribbled past his chin. "… She left me near the second… entrance of the shaft where I… stumbled in… and got caught in the explosion…" My tongue touches his neck and licks up, devouring the small droplets of blood. He shivers happily under me and I grin down at him.

Envy chuckles deeply and I pull back, running a hand through his hair again. "Why your hair?" I ask and he just grins.

"I thought it was time for a change." His clawed hand rests on my neck, slowly scratching a spot behind my ear that sends me into complete and utter bliss.

"Why'd you… come back?" I ask quietly, my eye still closed.

"I couldn't leave you. I could never leave you." He whispers and tears spring to my eyes, dropping wetly upon his bare and bandaged chest. The hand on my neck pulls the ribbon holding my hair loose and long black hair flows over us. He tugs on a long forelock and brings me down, his lips ghosting over mine for half a second.

I smile as I hear his all-too familiar snore. "Goodnight… _Senbou._"

I stand up and grab the metal bucket, taking it to the sink and rinsing it out before removing my smock and gloves, leaving me in a bra and pants. I glance down at my breasts, and for the first time in 5 years, the old engraving gives a hearty throb and turns red for half a second.

"Glad to have you back, Envy." The last thing I do is walk over to my hope chest, grab a familiar black bottle and then walk back to Envy, spreading it on his wounds.

"We'll talk in the morning. I have a lot of questions… and you have a lot of answers." I whisper, and then crawl into bed next to the sleeping homunculus and fall asleep immediately.

((( NEXT DAY: MORNING ))))

"Nirvana… wake up…" I hear faintly as I slowly wake up. I turn over in bed.

"Nuugh… stupid… evil pancakes… it's too early…" I hear a snort and chalk it up to the pancakes deciding to be mean to me.

"Wakey, wakey!" I feel a gently sensation on my lips and slowly open my one good eye. I start to kiss Envy back just as I remember out need-to-talk-talk. "Ah, so you're awake now?"

I pout at him. "Why did you stop?"

I see Envy reach down and around his body, probably feeling for broken bones. He then smiles down at me. "I need you awake for the real pleasure."

I feel the long-forgotten feeling of lust stir in me, but I sit up. "I need answers first."

Envy is silent for a moment. "About what?"

"Why did you betray me?"

He's silent until, "When I first met you, I thought of you as only a toy. Nothing more, nothing less. Then when I found out that Kimblee had raped you; I had felt an emotion that I had never known before. Then as I was being sent to kidnap the alchemists and then fake their deaths, I didn't want to do yours, knowing that as soon as I dropped your body into the arms of Sloth and Lust, that you'd be forever condemned to be used as a sacrifice for the Philosopher's Stone.

"Then when the alchemic reaction went off and Lust's scream was echoed, I was afraid that the whole transmutation had gone wrong and that we were going to be killed too." He laughs darkly. "But, you and Edward had other plans. You wore Pride's eye patch while Full Metal carried a bag of Greed's ashes and the fur from his vest. So, our plan backfired. But that wasn't the real way, was it?"

His hand reaches for me and slowly grasps my automail and brings it to rest on his chest, right above where I could feel his heart. But, I knew it wasn't a heart. It was a Philosopher's Stone.

"Then it took my right arm. I felt fear for the first time that maybe it was going to take me too. Then the light ended and I was left bleeding on the floor." I can feel the smaller Red Stones around the Philosopher's Stone beat slowly as I stare into his bright purple eyes.

"It hurt when I saw you kiss Jean." I disguise my surprise at the fact he was on a first name basis with Jean. "Then you walked over to me and hit me. I was almost expecting a little care, but I deserved that too. I know my betrayal hurt you. But, _Chizome_ _koi,_" I look up with shock. He's never called me that! "As soon as I overheard your sister and the Full Metal pipsqueak talk about that you had disappeared, I left—and immediately started to search for you."

"Why?" I ask, tears well up in my eyes, as I seem to dread the answer. "Why did you come and look for me?"

"You really want to know why?" He asks, leaning foreword, his breath ghosting over my lips. I nod and he slowly licks his own lips, brushing my own with that hot, sinful tongue. "It's because of what I feel for you."

"Feel… for me?" I ask, trying to scoot away. Envy puts his good hand on the right side of my head and presses me down into the bed.

"Yes… Nirvana, _koi…_ I completely, and absolutely, love you. My _Chidaruma Renkinjutsushi._" I stare at him and his lips gently take me in an almost gentle fashion.

He pulls back and I stare at him. "Envy?"

He looks up, rejections showing in his eyes. "What?" He snaps and I reach foreword, grabbing two of his long green locks. I pull him closer to me.

"I love you." I give one final tug on his hair and then kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck, his arm going around my waist.

I melt into his arms as he shifts his weight on me, putting more on his elbow.

"OPEN UP! DAMMIT!" I break from Envy's lips and stare at the door.

"Come, in?" The door all but burst down and two figures rush in, followed by two smaller ones.

"DAMN YOU! YOU DISAPPEAR FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS AND NOT MAIL ME A GODDAMN LETTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I stare at the enraged redheaded female and blink.

"I'm sorry Neko."

She stomps towards me and I see her black glove already on. "SORRY ISN'T DAMN GOOD ENOUGH! I GOT MARRIED AND HAD TWO KIDS WHILE YOU WERE GONE!" She pulls me out from under Envy and slams me against the wall.

"NEKO!" I hear Ed shout and I look behind her to see a redheaded child and a blonde on his shoulders. "Stop slamming your sister into the wall."

Neko slowly lets me go and I slide down the wall, Envy slowly sitting up, gripping his wounds. "At least she didn't slam me into it." I throw a glare in his direction.

The redheaded child walks over to me, his big amber eyes wide. "Are you my Aunt?"

Neko picks him up. "Yes. This is your Aunt Vana." She turns to look at me. "This is Louis and that's Rose." My door opens again and a group of people walks in.

"Ah, Nirvana!" I stand up and wrap my arms around a very pregnant Riza and then Roy. Armstrong gives me a bone-crushing hug and I choke before Alphonse slowly pulls me away and then he hugs me, kissing my cheek. I hug Winry, being careful of her large belly and I laugh.

"Am I the only one who isn't pregnant?" I'm suddenly lifted off the ground and swung around, my gaze landing on a familiar blue gaze. "JEAN!" I squeal and wrap my arms and his neck kissing him fully on the mouth.

He grins against my lips and I pull back, wrapping my legs around his waist to look around. "How did you find me?"

Roy helps Riza sit down. "Neko's been looking for you since Envy left and then started hearing rumors about a alchemic doctor with an eye patch. Envy's been sending us letters about what he's been hearing too." Envy had stood up and came over to Jean and I. He leans up slightly, giving Jean a quick kiss, pressing his hand against his stump of a shoulder.

"I'm sorry I don't have a very big house to keep you all. But I'm—"

Armstrong waves it off. "No problem, Miss Seiga. Look outside." Jean carried me over to the side window where my mouth drops.

"Holy shit!" Outside 12 military men, including Breda, Farman and Feury were building an attachment that would go against my house.

"This one-room home couldn't be big enough for you, Envy, Lieutenant and any children you might have." I look at Jean with surprise dancing in my eyes.

"You're staying with us?" He shrugs and nods, grinning a bit.

"Yeah. I got a transfer to the Southern HQ where as soon as you decide to come back, you'll be made Brigadier General." Armstrong salutes me.

"I am needed back in Central. It's good to know you're still alive, Miss Seiga." I smile and lean my head against Jean's.

"Envy, you don't have a last name, do you?" He shook his head.

"I'm a homunculus, and the last name I do have, I doubt you want it." I pout as Riza rests a hand on her stomach.

"What is it?" We both ask.

Envy looks at Ed and Al then mumbles, "Elric."

Everyone nodded. "That would be odd."

"Oh. Well, Roy, Riza, you can have this bed it's the best one in the house." Winry and Al start to walk out and Rose tugs on my pants.

"Aunt Vana, who's my uncle?" Jean, Envy, Neko and I freeze.

"Umm… well…" I looked between my two men who were leaning against each other. How the hell do I get myself into these things! And why do they always seem to come to me!

A knock at my door alerted me and I yell for them to come in. "Miss Nakawa—OH! I'm sorry. It seems you have company!"

I slip from Jean's arms and onto Envy as I greet one of my patients. "Christine! What can I do for you?" Jean's eyes are glued to the blonde-haired beauty and I smile lightly.

"So much for a Ménage à trois, ne?" Envy whispers to me and I slap his shoulder, even though I'm grinning myself.

"Christine, I would like you to meet my long-time friend-" a few of the people in the room cough '_lover'_, "- Jean Havoc."

Jean actually doesn't freeze up as he bows and kisses her hand. I grin against Envy's green locks and Christine blushes.

Farman walks in and I'm swept up into another hug. "It's good to see you, Brigadier General."

"Nice to see you too, Farman." He sets me back down and salutes. I grin and kiss his cheek. "You're too uptight. Now. About the little attachment you're building?"

"Half way done." I blink.

"Holy shit."

(((( THAT NIGHT ))))

"I'm glad you're back." I whisper to Envy my hand trailing across his bare chest. His short locks tickle my nose as he rolls over, him on top of me.

"So am I." He starts to kiss down my neck and his automail—Winry had brought a spare to attach while she built a new one for him—trails down my side stopping at my slacks to snap them once. I grin up at the ceiling and his lips attach themselves to my neck, biting it harshly. I cry out, arching up to his awaiting mouth.

"Envy!" I moan out as he pulls off my slacks, throwing them to the side before slithering back up to me, his hot, hard cock pressing against my core. I vaguely wonder where his clothes went before bucking my hips, and hiss through my teeth that he better take me now.

"Are you su-re?" He purrs against my neck, biting softly, leaving red marks that will surely show up for a few days.

"As sure as I'll ever be. Now… I'm only saying this once—FUCK ME!" I hiss and then bite my lip as Envy slams up into me, hitting my sweet spot. God, I hadn't been fucked in so long. Being the one on the bottom, receiving touch as sweet as honey… Why the hell had I waited for him to show back up! I probably should have gone and looked for him… I wonder about my intelligence sometimes.

Envy gripped my hips, his automail digging into my thigh as my muscles clench around his cock, pulling him deeper within me. "God, Vana, you're… soo tight!" He whispered against my neck, nuzzling my jaw. "And soo… hot!" I grin and my own hands dip around his chest, my flesh hand going to his shoulder where my long nails dig into his shoulder, cries escaping me as I can feel the heat coiling in my belly.

I call out his name and his follows me soon after, panting heavily, his cock still pulsing in me. I smile happily at him and he kisses me softly. My tongue slips past his lips and I nick myself on his teeth and then he's by my side, pulling me closer to him.

"My _Chidaruma Renkinjutsushi._" He mumbles possessively and I kiss him nose and start to fall asleep.

"I own you too, ya know."

(((( 2 WEEKS LATER )))

"Bye!" I wave from my porch as Roy and Riza leave with Breda, Feury and Farman. Ed and Neko had left with Alphonse and Winry two days ago with their two children. It was only me and Envy now. I hadn't seen Jean since he left with Christine and frankly, I was hoping to see him sometime soon.

"Let's go inside." Envy suggests and I follow him in, my long black hair swinging around my legs. Envy sits at the table and reaches into our icebox to pull out a metal container. "Can I offer milady some delicious leftover cheesecake?"

I grin and sat down at the table, a fork already between my fingers. "Yesh! Food sounds lovely right about now! And you know… I'm feeding for two." I give a sly grin, my lips twitching slightly.

Envy stills as he sets the cake in front of me. I hear a knock on my door and I sigh. "Come in." A blonde head walks in and smoke curls around his head. Jean is standing in the doorway, rejection written across his face. Envy motions with one hand for him to come over.

"What happened?" Envy asks as the Lieutenant walks over and sits on the table next to me, removing his boots.

"She's married. He showed up not two hours ago demanding to know why I was in his wife's house and my hand was currently up her shirt." I smile apologetically at him and run a hand through his hair. Envy picks me up and carries me to the back bed, pulling Jean by his collar.

Envy drops me down and I pull Jean down, rubbing his shoulders as he leans against my chest. "Well, I'm not married and neither is this little homunculus."

"Yep." Envy says and I look between the two men.

"How the hell did I get into this mess?" Jean shrugs.

"Wait, I want to know what you meant by that feeding for two!" Envy demands and I grin at both him and Jean.

"What!" Jean shouts and I grin, kissing both of them lightly.

"I'm pregnant Envy." I say happily and he looks up. I nod and a soft smile spreads across his features.

"How could you tell?" He asks softly. I answer him by holding up my palms.

"For a woman who does Alchemy, when she is pregnant with a boy it turns orange and if you're having a girl, pink." Envy lunges on me.

"What color was it!" He demands and I grin over his shoulder at Jean.

"Why should I tell you?" I then go to my previous statement that I planned on saying. "Anyways, If I had to take your last name, I'd end up being Nirvana Amree Seiga-Envy?" He nods against my shoulder and Jean starts to remove his shirt.

"Or we could be Envy Havoc and Nirvana Amree Seiga-Havoc." Envy suggests and Jean just bites the homunculus.

I smile as I lean against the two men. Envy rubs my stomach and Jean laughs at him. I grin at both of them.

Compromising situations be damned. My relationship be damned. Me being called a slut be damned. I don't give a fuck of where my loyalties lie. (Though I actually know that they lie with my alchemy) I'm in love with the green-haired homunculus, Envy and possibly with the 1st Lieutenant.

Right now, I know that as long as I have Envy, my life will work out in the end. Love is the beginning of a new life for me.

As Jean kissed his initials he engraved on the curve of my other breast I smiled up at my ceiling. This is just fine with me. I'm just fine with having two men with me. It's an odd predicament, but right now I don't give a damn.

All I know now is that I'm in love. I may be in love with two men, this may be considered slutty, but you want to know something?

I Don't Give A Damn.

Until Jean can find a woman, he can stay with Envy and I. Until that time comes, I'm happy the way I am.

Until our next adventure appears, you can find me in LaMorea, a Philosopher's Stone around my neck and currently pregnant with the homunculus's Envy's child.

And like with everything I do, it too will be a Sinful Doing.

THE END

* * *

It's finished… Oh my freaking god… It's finished…I can't believe it… Who can may I ask! Wait till the sequal… I should have the first chapter out in a week or two. The Sequal will be called 'Sinful Creations'. 

EVERYONE! LEAVE YOUR EMAIL IF YOU WANT SO I CAN EMAIL YOU WHEN I GET THE SEQUEL OUT!


End file.
